The Elementals- Path of Moon, Fire, and Thunder
by Ashthief
Summary: As a kit, loved only by her littermate. As an apprentice, making friends and finding cats she cares about. A warrior, secrets, lies, love, resentment, they're all woven into her life. Every second of every day makes her who she is, but who she chooses to be is a different story. Also, added into the mix, is a prophecy. She thinks she can withstand it, but can she really?
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**~Allegiances~**

**Fire**

Leader: Burn- a fiery red-orange tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Snow- a white she-cat with black forepaws with amber eyes; Burn's mate

Healer (medicine cat): Storm- gray tabby tom with blue-gray eyes

Scorchers (warriors):

Hazel- light cream she-cat with amber eyes and white forepaws

Sparrow- small brown tom with a black forepaw with dark brown eyes

Thunder- gray tom with a black-striped tail with blue-gray eyes; member of Blazing Scorch

Flame- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Thorn- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes; member of Blazing Scorch

Nightfall- black she-cat with white forepaws with dark blue eyes; member of Blazing Scorch

Starfall- black she-cat with white speckles with light blue eyes

Leaf- small light brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes

Life- brown tom with large black spots with dark green eyes

Emerald- black tom with large brown spots with dark green eyes

Rose- pale brown she-cat with white spots with sky-blue eyes

Sky- pale gray tom with light blue eyes

Forest- dark brown almost black tom with vivid green eyes

Rodger- very light brown tom with big brown eyes

Burns (apprentices):

Scorch- undersized black tom with bright fiery red stripes with blue eyes

Flutter- plump gray she-cat with dark brown stripes; former kittypet

Blue- gray-blue tom with blue eyes

Falcon- fluffy gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Feather- large exotic-looking she-cat with large spots with a golden base as a color with amber eyes(also known as an Ocelot)

Mother of Moon, a fluffy white she-cat with pale golden eyes, Star, she-cat with same markings as Feather only silver color as base with amber eyes, Cloud, almost exact copy of Feather with amber eyes and markings, and Sun, solid golden-colored tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Dusk- a light blue-gray she-cat with milky blue eyes and a gray muzzle

Snake- brown tom with piercing yellow eyes

**Author's Note- I might update Allegiances later on, I just don't feel like coming up with another hundred cats for the other groups…. So keep a look out for updated allegiances! Also, I decided to add the prologue to this chapter too since Frostywinters advised it and I don't know anything about how the intro is supposed to be done, so I'll just take the advice whether it be correct or incorrect. Thanks!**

**Prologue: A New Prophecy Arises**

"Storm!" A panicky yowl calling my name dragged me from my sleep. For two reasons I'm already annoyed. One, I hate the name Burn gave me, and I loathe being called by it. Two, I was sleeping!

"Yes?" I answered calmly, careful not to betray my annoyance.

"Feather is giving birth!" Her mate, Talon, informed me shakily. His brown pelt was bristling fiercely, as if it was caught in its own private storm.

"That's all? I thought Water was attacking." I answered dryly before fetching the herbs necessary. Daisy for strength, borage for milk, poppy seeds for the pain later on… the list of herbs needed ran through my head calmly. This would be the first time helping a queen deliver kits without my beloved mentor, Spirit. She was a kind, patient, understanding cat who was able to put up with my enthusiasm and never-ending questions.

I gathered the herbs necessary, and confidently strode out of my den with the herbs held tightly in my mouth. When I reached the nursery I hastily spat out the herbs. I hate the bitter taste they leave in my mouth for a few hours.

"Hello Storm." Feather greeted me between clenched teeth. I merely nodded to her in acknowledgement, and put a paw where her contractions were the strongest.

"You're definitely faster than most she-cats." I muttered half to myself. "Which means you're stronger than most."

"First one is about to come." I reported after a few minutes of shallow gasps and the crack of yet another stick Feather splintered. Feather wasn't born here, and she only dimly remembers how she arrived to Fire, but she was definitely one of the larger cats. And not fat large, either. I mean, she's got a lot more muscles than half the toms in this clan. Also, she has unusual spots covering her, like the ones the fabled leopards had, only larger. One of the spots on her left side takes up about one fifteenth of her body, which is quite remarkable once you take in her size.

A silver kit slipped out, with the same markings as its mother, except it was silver instead of a golden color as the base, and the spots were smaller.

"Lick it until it breathes." I ordered the only other cat in the nursery besides me, Feather, and Talon. She was a small, by normal cat standards, silver tabby with white paws and incredible green eyes. Her name was Comet, and I personally think it suits her. Unlike mine. I was named Storm only because I nearly died in an intense one.

The silver she-cat obeyed, and the kit took a breath remarkably fast. When the kit found the milk, its sister was born. She too had her mother's markings, and she was almost an identical copy of the golden she-cat, except she had smaller spots on her fur like her sister..

After a few minutes, the third kit slipped out. She was a pure white cat, and a bit smaller than her sisters. Finally the last kit came out, and it was a solid golden-colored tom.

"They're beautiful." Talon murmured to his mate, licking her muzzle reassuringly. She gave a soft contented sigh, and admirably lifted her head despite her obvious exhaustion.

"Can we name them now?" She asked Talon. The large brown tabby tom nodded.

"Of course, if that's what you want." She gazed at her kits lovingly. Lucky kits, I thought wistfully, I wish healers could pick their own names. I would have kept my name as Thorn, Storm is a stupid name.

"The one that looks like me is Cloud, the silver is Star, and the white she-cat is Moon." She didn't name the tom, so Talon named his only son.

"The tom is Sun." Talon and Feather both looked pleased, and while the kits suckled contentedly, Feather drifted off to a sleep well earned.

"Welcome to Fire, precious kits." I whispered as I stroked their heads gently. Sun let out a mew and pushed my tail away irritably. My whiskers twitched in amusement, and I made my way to my den. I curled up in a tight ball, and closed my eyes. But I couldn't go to sleep. I struggled to sleep, but it was elusive tonight. Finally I opened my eyes, and in front of me stood a gray she-cat with bored yellow eyes.

"It's about time, I was considering prodding you awake if you refused to look at what is in front of you."

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously. "How did you sneak in?"

"You're dreaming, duh. And knowing that information, who do you think you're speaking with now?" The answer hit me, and I felt so stupid.

"I'm talking with a Watcher." I answered slowly, and finally noticed the stars embedded within her fur.

"Finally, Watchers know how you became a healer." She rolled her eyes, and I felt irritation prickle my fur..

"Just tell me why you're speaking with me now, you and your buddies haven't been lately." My patience snapped, and so did I.

"Well falling in love may block us out, you know." Her yellow eyes glared at me, and they penetrated the feelings I so desperately tried to hide.

"Just get to the point, okay?" I snapped, and she made no objection besides looking at me mournfully, as if she cares about my decisions.

"Only one star can rise above them all." She told me, fixed me with a penetrating stare, and then vanished before my very eyes.

I snapped my eyes open, and half dashed, half crept to Burn's den. Though I hate him and the name he picked for me, I still have to let him know. I mean, he's still leader despite the fact I hate him and his foolishness.

"Burn!" I hissed into the darkness of the cave he shared with his mate, Snow. But she wasn't there now, she was on a midnight watch.

"What for Watcher's sake, it's in the middle of the night!" He snapped back, and I could make out his fiery red pelt even in the gloom he's in.

"I just received a prophecy from the Watchers." I snapped back. Most of the time I'm a calm, sensible cat who hates arguing, but it's not like I was the first to snap here.

"Then tell me what it was!" He roared, bolting straight upwards. What do you think I was trying to say? That I can fly?

"'Only one star can rise above the rest.'" I repeated the exact words, and his eyes widened.

"So Feather's new kit is going to be the next leader, eh?" He jumped too fast to the wrong conclusion, I predicted.

"Just because her name is star doesn't mean that's who the prophecy is referring to." I told him, not bothering to keep the irritation out of my tone.

"The star may not only rise, but rise to vanquish the evil." A voice whispered. I knew it was the same cat who spoke to me earlier.

"Also, 'the star may not only rise, but rise to vanquish the evil.'" I didn't bother telling him I only just now got the second part, he'd claim I was making it up.

"So Star needs to be kept safe at all times, then?" Burn was jumping to random conclusions yet again. I sighed inwardly.

"It may not be Star! It could be one of her sisters or Sun!" I insisted, hoping my raised and more forceful voice would maybe make him even consider to listen.

"So I should be watching all the kits then? Make them comfortable, make sure they are safe and secure?" Sure, even though you don't have the slightest bit idea who is it. It could possibly even be someone from outside of Fire, I thought to myself.

"Sure." was all I said as I padded out of the den. "If you find out who it is, tell me!" I called back, though I seriously doubt he'll find out before me. I don't even know how he became leader, I mean there's no qualities I want in a leader that he has.

One star will rise above them all, but the star may not only rise, but rise to vanquish the evil…. The prophecy has been written, but who is the 'star'? Is it really Star, as Burn predicted it to be?

**Is it REALLLLLY Star? o. O I don't know, but read on to find out! And don't forget to review, constructive criticism is embraced! ^^**

**~Ashthief**


	2. The Bold Moon

**Author's Note- Hey! Okay, so, I FINALLY figured out how to publish another chapter on my own! ^^ Yay me! Here's the second chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Bold Moon

"Moon, wake up!" I pushed the paw roughly away, not wanting to deal with Sun before the sun even rose. "Please!" he whined, the scratchy, piercing squeal making my ears hurt.

"Fine, I'll just go play without you." He stomped outside, and I let out a tiny sigh of relief at the quietness. We were all only two moons old, but we were still allowed to go outside.

"Moon, go outside with your brother." My mother, Feather, told me groggily, and I suspect she just doesn't want to go outside with him herself. But I made no objection, and trudged outside.

"Sun?" I called out hesitantly, not wanting to wake any sleepy, grumpy Scorchers or Elder Burns, Elders for short. The Burns wouldn't be too happy with me either. A squeak was the only warning I got until I was shoved over onto my back.

"Did Feather send you to come babysit me?" He asked smugly, triumph gleaming in his amber eyes.

"Well yeah, any _normal _kit would be inside sleeping right now." I pointed out grumpily.

"You want to go outside camp?" His eyes were lit up, and his tiny shoulders rippled as he flexed his claws. I wasn't really the 'good' kit of the family, that title was reserved for Star and Cloud, but I wasn't a full-blooded adventurer like Sun.

"Fine." I responded, and I hope I sound more confident than I feel. He slipped through the shadows, looking at ease despite the fact our training could be delayed because of our 'adventure.'

"How will we get back?" I asked him as we slipped past Twig and dashed up a tree to see the lay of the land. Apparently the best spot for finding food was in the half of our territory that was scorched by a deadly fire. That's why our group is called Fire, and during that time thankfully nobody got hurt.

"We'll follow our scent back." He responded confidently, and without another word he leapt down the tree. I had no choice but to follow. I got lost after Sun raced after a rabbit nearly bigger than he was. He came back, proudly dragging a fat rabbit behind him.

"Look what I caught!" He gazed at his kill triumphantly, and I wasn't one to begrudge him of his impressive kill.

"Nice catch!" I complimented him, and I helped him take it back to camp.

"You kits shouldn't be out of camp before sunrise." Twig snapped at me before he saw Sun dragging the fat rabbit. "Did you catch that or find it?" He asked with alarm.

"Sun-"

"Moon and I caught it, together." He gave me a knowing glance, and I felt my pelt warm with his little lie to make me look good. Twig's stern gaze softened up, and he promised not to tell anybody. He picked the rabbit up and deposited it on the food pile, and then returned to his post.

"We better cover ourselves in moss to make it look like we've been playing with a moss ball." I whispered to my brother as we nearly entered the nursery with forest scent on our pelts. "And we can say you threw it to far so I went to fetch it, and you helped me. That explains the forest scent." Sun looked at me with admiration, and I felt my pelt prickle.

"I would have never thought to be that thorough in a lie!" Once again I felt my pelt prickle, because now I've taught him how to lie cleverly. We quickly snatched some bits of moss from the Burns' den, and quietly snuck into the nursery.

"Where were you guys? Star couldn't find you in the clearing!" her scolding voice made me flinch, but Sun just stared at her boldly.

"She probably came looking for us when we went to fetch the moss ball that went into the forest." He replied innocently, and I noticed he was stretching his eyes as wide as possible to make them look larger than they really are, and more innocent than his normal ones.

"When I found it I got pushed into it, thanks to Sun running into me." We both held her gaze, and she sighed.

"I believe you, but no more losing moss balls into the forest, okay?" a disbelieving edge was in her tone, but me and Sun chose to ignore it. "Now go get some food, and then you can go ask the Elder Burns for a story." Sun scurried out eagerly, and I hastily followed.

"Do you want to share… _the _rabbit?" A knowing look was in his eyes, and I let out a little knowing meow.

"Sure. I bet whoever caught this is a great hunter." I looked into his amber eyes, teasing. His whiskers twitched slightly before he took an enormous bite.

"Mmmm…" he mumbled with a mouth full of rabbit. I gulped down as much as possible before Sun ate it all.

"I think the Elders will be more willing to tell us a story if we bring them breakfast." Sun's gaze travelled mournfully to the pile of food, but he took the last three pieces, which were two mice and a fairly large shrew. Right before we entered the den, Star intercepted us.

"You're not supposed to be venturing into the forest!" _As if we need more scolding, _I thought to myself.

"We went to retrieve a moss ball." I told her defiantly, hating the way she acted as if she was our mother."And you're not in charge of us anyways, so get out of our business."

"Feather!" She cried, running back into the nursery. I let out a frustrated growl, and Sun's eyes shone with sympathy and grim foreboding.

"Moon, why are you being mean to your sister?" Feather scolded me once more, and I felt my pelt prickle. Why am I the one who's always a nuisance?

"I wasn't!" I wailed, hoping I could, for once, be called the victim. "She was scolding me and telling me what to do, she's not the boss of me!" I felt my hackles bristle with fury as I saw Star peek from behind Feather, her green eyes gleaming triumphantly.

"If you are going to be this immature I'll personally talk to Burn about delaying your training." This and only this made me shut my mouth. I want to be the best Burner in Fire, I can't have my training delayed!

"Apologize." She commanded, and Star stepped out from behind the large spotted cat, her nose upturned and looking down on me with a smug look in her eyes. Defiance coursed through my veins, but I had the decency to look ashamed. Or at least lowering my head and mumbling "sorry" was taken as shame. What I was really doing was hiding my anger, and trying to escape this scolding. Feather nodded her head briskly, and strode back to the nursery, Star keeping close to her heels.

"Next time just pipe down and you won't be so bad off." Sun muttered as we ducked our heads into the Elder Burns' den.

"Mornin' youngsters, I suppose that was you two who was getting scolded outside for… adventuring beyond camp." The oldest cat in the group, Dusk, addressed us as we shuffled inside.

"Yeah, but it was just me. Sun is alright." I murmured, my head hung low.

"I wonder who could be Fire's next troublemaker…" she let out a rusty purr, and I wish we could just get to the topic of stories, not my humiliation.

"We came here for a story, not a reminder of how bold Moon is." Sun defended me, but I don't need him to. I can take care of myself… right?

"I see, I used to get in trouble a lot too." Dusk didn't seem to be offended, and I let out an inner sigh of relief. "You got good littermates, Moon. Don't push them away."

"Littermate." I corrected siffly. Dusk dipped her head in understanding while Sun scuffed at the ground.

"Stop showering me with dirt and pebbles, as if I wasn't uncomfortable enough with the moss being wet due to new daft apprentices." Dusk's only denmate, Snake, snapped at Sun.

"Sorry, do you want me to get some new moss for you? I know Storm has some extra moss in his den." Sun offered, obviously not bothered by Snake's hostility.

"How about Moon goes? I'd love to hear your greatest escape and it seems you were in charge of it." Sun plopped down onto the moss, and I sighed a small, unnoticed sigh. I dashed outside of the den and accidentally ran straight into a Scorcher's chest.

"S-sorry!" I scrambled for a footing, but stumbled onto the ground again. Amusement glimmered in his unusual fiery orange eyes.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I spat, not caring that he is about three times bigger than I am.

"Hey, calm down. It's just funny how messed up your kit-fur is." He soothed, but it made me feel worse. I let out a slow breath.

"I'm sorry, I've just not had a good day so far." I apologized, surprising myself. Usually I don't apologize until I'm forced to.

"It's alright, I understand." He let out a little _mrrow_ of amusement." I have a lot of days when I'm like that since, being one of the younger warriors, I'm put on dawn patrol a lot." He flicked his storm-gray tail ringed with black. "Like today."

"Alright well… sorry I ran into you, I better hurry up and get Storm or Snake is going to have my tail." I started to stumble away, but the Burning followed me.

"I'll help." He stated simply, and padded beside me.

"How do you know I was sent to go get moss?" I squeaked, and I hate how high-pitched it sounds sometimes.

"I've spent enough time with Snake to know when he decides he needs a Burn to go fetch some moss." He flicked his tail again good-humoredly, and I decide I like this friendly Burning.

"Well thanks… I didn't even volunteer to go fetch the grumpy cat some moss, Sun did. But then Dusk decided she wanted to hear about our latest escape from him." My tail drooped a little, I'm always the one who gets told to do the dirty work. Cats always want to listen to Sun, Star, or Cloud. Not me. I'm just their shadow.

"That stinks, my brother used to do that to me too." His left gray ear flicked, as if trying to push away the memories. I guess they're bad since he doesn't seem to want to talk about it.

"Storm?" The Scorcher called out at the mouth of the den hidden inside a boulder. I squeezed myself through the opening crack, and spotted the solid gray tom.

"Dusk sent me to fetch some moss for Snake, he's complaining of it being too damp." I reported to the gray tom.

"Okay, it's behind the miniature lake behind that rock." He jerked his head behind him, and I saw paw prints leading down underground. I quickly padded into the dark cave, and astoundingly there was a crack in the top that allowed light to come in. There was enough moss to give all the Burnings a new nest. I cautiously picked some up in my tiny jaws, and strutted out of Storm's den.

"Thanks." I tried to say, but it came out as "fanks." The Burning was waiting outside patiently, his tail tucked tightly over his forepaws. I dropped about half out of my mouth, and I felt my jaw ache.

"What's you name?" I asked him before I ducked inside of the Elders' den, avoiding the brambles that faced outwards to protect them.

"I'm Thunder." He told me, but before I disappeared he asked, "and what's yours?"

"I'm Moon."

**So what do you think of the story so far? I have SOOO much I want to add! I got a lot of plans for this story… Good or bad, not sure yet :) **

**Please read and review! I'd love to hear what you guys think so far! If it's good, review! If it's bad, review!**

**~Ash**


	3. The Adventurous Sun

**Hello! Here's the second chapter, read, review, and eat popcorn! **

Chapter 2: The Adventurous Sun

"So Moon was sent to babysit me, and…." even while I was telling Dusk the story of how we escaped, my mind was somewhere else. It was on fighting. It was on hunting. It was on protecting Fire with all the strength I possessed. I've begged Talon before to show me some battle moves, but he insisted I was too young. Which is not fair because I'm almost the size of Star yet she's been taught so many moves even she's lost count. So had Cloud. I hate how we're, and by we I mean Moon and I, never paid attention to. I don't understand, have we done something so terribly wrong we're ignored?

"And Moon came up with such a good story we didn't get in trouble." I puffed up my chest, proud of the fact I got us in yet she managed to get us out of this mess. "Wait, you won't tell, right?" My heart thudded… um… she can tell Feather everything and we'd both have our training delayed… though I guess Moon will get the worst part of the punishment. I think sometimes Moon is underestimated, she always gets blamed for my faults, and her fiery attitude doesn't help. Like today, Feather barely addressed me while she yelled at Moon. Unfair. Maybe that's why I stick around with her, because I feel guilty I'm more liked. That's probably the case. I see her as the sister I need to protect because of how she's treated by the cat who are supposed to care about her.

"I won't tell." She gave me a wink, and I felt relief take its grasp.

"Thanks… Moon would be really mad."

"Doesn't matter what she thinks, you're the one who's going to be leader, right?" Her comment made me squirm, so my suspicions were correct. Moon isn't favored. Poor Moon.

"She's smart, clever, fair, and very set in her beliefs. She could make a good leader." I defended my littermate, trying to make cats see who I see when nobody is looking.

"Recklessness, plain stubbornness, and unwilling to cooperate and be likable are other qualities she has, and those are bad in a leader." Dusk argued, her hackles starting to bristle. "But you, you're quite the perfect little kit, you're adventurous, you're willing to work together with other cats, and you're quite the charmer. Leaders always have those qualities and other undiscovered traits useful for later on."

"I see." I responded flatly, not really agreeing at all.

"I'm Moon." I heard my white littermate tell one of the younger Scorchers.

"Bye Moon." He waved his black-ringed tail in farewell. Her ears drooped, her tail hung low, and she brought the requested moss inside the Burners' den.

"Hey, who was that?" I tried to refrain myself from asking, because it was really none of my business, but I couldn't stop myself.

"His name is Thunder and he helped me carry the moss here. I accidentally ran into him when I ran outside, and he offered to help so I said um… okay." She didn't seem too mad I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. Thank the Watchers.

"He seems like a nice cat." I commented, hoping to keep her talking.

"Yeah, if all Scorchers are like him I will be happy with any mentor I get." Her eyes shone with excitement as she talked about her future training.

"I'm going to be the best Burn there is!" I declared, and eyed Moon to see if she'd rise to my challenge.

"No way I am! I'm going to be leader and you can be my deputy!" With a squeak of fake outrage, she leapt off a pile of moss and crashed into me. I let out a faint hiss and swatted a soft paw at her muzzle. She responded by kicking my stomach rather hard. I let out a faint squeak, and Dusk immediately swiped Moon while we were tussling mid-air.

"Don't hurt him!" Dusk hissed crossly. Moon looked stunned, and her only response was blinking her eyes.

"Sorry." I squeaked beside Moon.

"You're not the one to be blamed." Dusk cooed, giving me a gentle lick on the forehead while glaring at my pure white littermate.

"It wasn't her fault I was just a bit surprised…." My voice trailed off as Dusk briskly swatted Moon outside the den. "No harmer of kits are welcome in my den!" She hissed as Moon turned back towards the dusky gray she-cat with a confused and hurt look on her fluffy white face. I glared at Dusk, and she looked slightly taken aback.

"No hater of my littermate is welcome near me!" I hissed furiously as I stomped out of the den. Moon was still there, staring at nothing as if she couldn't believe what just transpired.

"Moon, I'm sorry Dusk was mean to you. She's just an old cat who is heartless and cold and cares about nothing but power." I licked her ear reassuringly, but she was still frozen to the spot. "Moon?"

"I'm fine." Her pale golden gaze hardened, though the words she spoke were meant to be reassuring. But they weren't. The treatment she's receiving is breaking her down, killing the true, lighthearted kitten she is supposed to be. "I'm fine." She repeated, though she did not look fine. Not one hair on her pelt was laying flat. Her already fluffy fur was making her look the size of a Scorcher, which was a bit frightening.

"Moon, it's alright. She's just a mangy she-cat who is dumb and heartless." I repeated myself, trying to lick her fur down because of the few stares starting to jump towards us.

"You're right. She's not worth it." Moon finally responded, but her voice was flat and emotionless.

"You want to take a nap?" I asked with a yawn. I was already tired from our early adventure, but this new problem didn't help whatsoever.

"Okay, if that's what you want to do." She mumbled, following me to the thickly-guarded nursery entangled with brambles and briars. Feather wasn't there, and I didn't expect her to be. Though we were all only two months old, she acts as if we're five and almost ready to leave. She patrols, hunts, shares prey with other Scorchers, not us. The only time she interacts with us anymore is when she sleeps in our nest, though she's nearly abandoned it, or if she's scolding us. It's not like how it used to be, we were once considered the 'model family.' Talon died, and that's when Feather started to withdraw from us. Now we're nuisances, and we'll be like that until our fifth moon. Can't wait until then, I can finally feel useful and no longer forgotten.

"Sun, are you alright?" I turned to see Burn, our leader, striding towards me.

"I am, but Moon isn't." I told him, and tried to pad into the nursery.

"What happened?" He asked with false concern, I could see it in his eyes.

"Dusk hit her when I squeaked slightly due to surprise." I spat, unable to keep the contempt out of my voice.

"I will speak with her about it." Burn promised as he started to walk away toward the Burners' den.

"It'll be alright." I reassured Moon, who hadn't said a word since the encounter with Dusk, besides "I'm fine."

"I know, thank you for taking care of me." She murmured, yet refused to look at me in the eye. _She's as worn out as I am, probably more because all her life she's scorned, she's been hated, she's been ignored. I don't know how she's not sobbing right now, she's tougher than any one of us because she has to deal with more abuse and neglect than any of us,_ I thought to myself as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, undisturbed by the previous worry that infiltrated my peace.

**Poor Moon! I feel so bad for her :/ If you guys have any suggestions for the plot or whatever, I'd love to hear it!**

**~Ashthief**


	4. A Burn At Last!

**Author's Note- Hey again! Here's the next chapter in my book I'll be working on over the summer! Please leave a review just telling me what you thought, or how I could improve, or whatever. Thanks for reading! **

Chapter 3: A Burn At Last!

It was finally time to become a Burn! I can run, I can explore, I can be accepted…. Excitement was in the air as I thought about what was going to happen.

"Star!" A voice called my littermate. _Of _course _she's going to be called first to be prepared for today,_ I thought sourly. I was waiting for another voice to call Cloud's name, since she was, after all, the second favorite. But then I remembered… Talon was killed viciously by some Earth tom. Wing said she heard the tom saying something about stealing kits, but I don't know. When Sun and I tried to listen they immediately started talking about the best places for prey. I don't know, it's confusing sometimes what a cat's intention is. Apparently he was about the same shade of color as Sun, or so Wing said. I don't know why she was studying him so closely, but apparently she saw enough to where she suspects me and my littermates are actually… I shudder thinking about it… cats say we're… half elementals. Elementals from different groups aren't supposed to be in love, it could start a war over the kits. So far that rule has been followed, but rumor is we're the only forbidden kits in the elemental history. Which is kind of scary sometimes.

"Cloud!" Feather called her second favorite kit, and I felt anger force my hackles to stand up. I hate being talked about. I hate being the least favorite. I hate the fact everybody I come into contact with hate me, except Sun and Thunder. Thunder and I have spoken a little here and there, but I suppose it doesn't look good to have a kit as a friend.

"Sun." Feather called her only tom less enthusiastically than she called Cloud and Star's name, but I know at least his name will be called louder than mine. My name will be a whisper in the wind, a shamed voice calling my 'disgusting' name. I saw with amused eyes my brother was struggling to get away from Feather's firm grasp. His tail looked as if it had been attacked by thorns, and his pelt was covered in leaves and moss scraps.

"What have you been doing all day? Trying to look as if I hadn't raised you properly?" _Actually, you haven't raised up properly because YOU HAVEN'T RAISED US AT ALL! _I screamed at her in my head. If I told her outside my head I would be hated even more. If that's possible.

"Moon." Feather called, no emotion in her flat, uncaring voice. I reluctantly trudged over to my mother, though if anybody asks me who my mother is I'll say she died. Because in reality, in my reasoning, she did die. She failed to love me, failed to pretend I exist. She failed to notice me, so I'll 'fail' to acknowledge her as my mother.

"Be good, alright?" She asked me, and I felt fury well up within me.

"It's too late to act like you care." I told her flatly, not bothering to express exactly how much fury I feel right now. She didn't say anything, just cleaned me as thorough as she thought was necessary, for me anyways. I think I look like a sloppy mess, so I cleaned myself. I noticed I'm having to grow up faster than any other kit because I'll be a poor excuse for a cat if I expect anyone to care about me, care about how I look, care about how skilled I am at hunting. I have to set my own expectations, or none will ever appear.

"Star, step forward." Burn commanded, and my littermate I barely know stepped forward, her beautiful spotted coat gleaming in the bright, warm sun.

"I will be your mentor, and I will pass down any skills in leadership I have to you." He touched noses with Star, and I felt a subtle growl rumble in somebody's throat. I turned my white head around to see Storm, his ear pricked and his teeth slightly pulled back to reveal his white fangs. Perfectly white. Nobody seemed to notice it though, and I knew I would be the last to be called so I shuffled backwards and asked our healer, "What's wrong?" He seemed to jump out of his pelt and stumble into an older, more fretful pelt. But it last no longer than a few seconds.

"Nothing, now go to the front because I'm sure your name will be called next." He tried to push me, gently, forwards, but when I decide I want answers, I get them.

"What did Burn do?" I murmured so low nobody could hear the question but Storm.

"He thinks Star is destined to follow in his footsteps." Storm rasped, his loathing gray-blue eyes never leaving Burn.

"Why?" So that's why she and Cloud are so important. Oh.

"It's a prophecy, but I doubt he interpreted it the right way." He spoke to me, but his eyes remained on Burn, our fiery-red colored leader. "'One star will rise above them all, but the star may not only rise, but rise to vanquish the evil.'"

"Oh… so Burn took the easy way out and assumed 'star' was my littermate?" Storm only nodded his head grimly, and I knew the look in his eyes that said you won't find any more answers today.

"Cloud, step forward." Apparently I missed nothing, I guess Star took a little bit to accept the arrogant cat as her mentor. "Your mentor will be Snow. Pass all your wisdom, skills, and cleverness onto your apprentice." I knew he was sweet-talking his mate. Well, she is second in command too so I guess he kind of has to be polite. Still, cat is insufferable!

"Sun, step forward." My only brother stepped forward with undisguised eagerness. "Your mentor will be Stone. Pass on all your strength and wisdom onto your apprentice." I hope I get a great mentor, Stone is a well-respected, much loved tom who is a senior warrior. Sun touched noses with his amazing mentor eagerly.

"Moon, come forward." Not step forward, come forward, I made a mental note in my mind for no apparent reason. I weed out weird things cats missay. "Your mentor will be Flame. Though you are older than some, and younger than most, I know you will pass on your skills to your first apprentice." I don't know how to react, but judging by the friendly look in his amber eyes I decide he's going to be a great mentor.

"I'll make you the greatest Scorcher I can." He whispered as we touched noses. I felt a slight tremor, I really hope I can live up to his expectations.

"I'll try to be the best apprentice." I promised, and once again I felt a tremor run through my body. What's wrong with me? Doesn't matter, I'm finally an apprentice, also known as a Burn.

"I know you will." He murmured.

"Sun! Star! Moon! Cloud!" I felt a little bit smug when I heard the second favorite's name be called last. She seemed unhappy, as if she noticed. Then the cats began to dissipate, and I was left bouncing around my new mentor's paws.

"What would you rather do first? Hunt, patrol, or explore?" Flame asked me, looking as excited as I felt.

"Explore!" I decided, announcing it to the world.

"Flame! Wait up!" I turned my head around slowly, so as not to look like I was being nosy.

"Hey Thunder, hey Thorn." He greeted, his friends I presume.

"Hey Flame, congratulations on your first apprentice!" Thorn, a muscular tortoiseshell tom cuffed my new mentor over the head playfully, claws sheathed.

"Thanks, but you don't have to attempt to give me a nick in my ear in order to congratulate me." Flame teased, swiping a soft ginger paw back at Thorn. The tortoiseshell jumped back, and merely twitched his whiskers mockingly. "Is that the best you got, Lame?" Flame leapt at Thorn, and pretended to claw his throat out.

"This is touching and all," Thunder paused, "but I think there's a certain apprentice who needs to be trained by her mentor." Thunder's eyes were teasing, and while Flame shook his pelt to dislodge the dust, a cat raced up to the group of three Scorchers and one apprentice.

"You guys can't leave without me!" A pretty black she-cat with a white chest and forepaws padded over to the group. I felt awkward among all these cats who are a bit older than me.

"Hey Nightfall." Thorn and Flame greeted her simultaneously.

"Hey." She responded, but she was looking at Thunder. "Hey Thunder."

"Hey, we're about to go on a tour of the territory." Hurt flashed across her face, and I immediately can nearly read her thoughts. Why doesn't he invite her?

"You are welcome to come if you want." Flame offered, flashing a knowing look at Thunder.

"Thanks, I think I will." She dipped her head politely, though I thought they were all friends. I guess Thunder is the only one she's friends with. Or the only one she's willing to admit is her friend.

"I'm Moon." I dipped my head politely, but she only nodded curtly in acceptance. "I'm Nightfall."

"Let's go!" Thorn dashed out the entrance to camp, a little hole only side enough for a cat to squeeze through. On the inside it was lined with brambles, so if you're not careful you'll end up leaving half your pelt behind. I bounded after him, and Flame, Thunder, and Nightfall followed. Outside lay a vast forest, a forest now grown back slightly. But at least a half was still scorched, which was why Fire has the biggest strip of territory.

"By the way, the scorched part is the best place for hunting. New growth has been spotted and squirrels, rabbits, and mice are using the seedlings to their advantage." Thorn called as we raced past the scorched strip of territory. I just nodded.

"Here's our water source!" Flame called as he dashed up next a gently running stream.

"Do we learn to swim like Water?" I asked as I gazed at the fish flickering below, living in a submerged world.

"Of course not," Nightfall scoffed. "What do parents teach kits these days?"

"Okay, first of all, I'm not a kit. Second of all, as far as I'm concerned I have no parents." I snapped back, not caring I could be doing old chores by the time we arrive back home.

"You should learn to respect your elders." Nightfall retorted.

"I shouldn't be scorned and then there's no punishment for the other cat just because they're older than me." I snapped back, my hackles starting to rise.

"Guys, stop. Moon, apologize." Flame's annoyed eyes bore into me, and for once I agreed to apologize when I believe I did nothing wrong but stand up for myself because I know by now nobody else will.

"Sorry Nightfall." I muttered. Satisfaction and smugness was written all over her stupid face, and for anything I'd claw her right now. But I can't. I'm not a kit anymore, and if I leapt at her because she said some rude things, she'd be right about calling me a kit.

"Nightfall, you too apologize." She blinked her eyes in shock.

"But I did nothing wrong!" She protested, and I felt gleeful she knows how it feels.

"Nightfall, don't be such a kit. You're both wrong, therefore you both apologize." Her ears flattened, and with angry, glaring green eyes she spat, "Sorry, kit." She muttered the last word under her breath so the others wouldn't hear. I didn't rise to her taunt, I'd just be scolded. Well, I have a few friends and now an enemy. Great.

We all explored the territory, and Nightfall had the decency to keep quiet. Flame pointed out the important landmarks, such as Snake Lake, which was crawling with snakes. In the water and out. He pointed it out from a distance, thank goodness.

"We should probably go back now, it's getting dark." _Thank the Watchers! My feet are killing me!_ I thought but would have never dared to say.

"Thank the Watchers!" Thunder commented loudly, and his gray-blue eyes shone with mischief. Flame just rolled his eyes, and I felt my whiskers twitch.

"Yeah, my feet are killing me." Thorn agreed, glancing at his paws. "The horror!" Thorn exclaimed dramatically throwing his head back. A few purrs rumbled in amusement.

"You are quite the actor." Nightfall commented, shoving Thorn gently.

"Thank you, I agree!" He mewed cheerfully, and Thunder shook his storm-gray tabby head, though his gray-blue eyes gleamed with humor.

"Are we going back or not?" Flame asked impatiently, his tail flicking to and fro.

"Sure let's go!" The gray tabby tom raced forward, and the tortoiseshell tom, Thorn, leapt after him. "You got a head start!" I quickly sped after him, and Nightfall was quickly on my heels.

When we finally reached camp, I ended up dashing in front of Thunder at the last moment.

"Not bad, for an apprentice." Thorn flicked his tortoiseshell tail, a teasing light in his green eyes. "Maybe next time." Thorn, Thunder, and Nightfall all padded away as if Flame and I didn't exist, their heads bent closely together.

"Why don't you go with them?" I asked my mentor, his amber eyes gazing longingly and enviously after the three cats. Their frantic whispers suggested something more important than the daily gossip that was normally shared.

"Because I'm not part of their… group." he hesitated before the last word, I made a mental note. Again, I notice the tiniest choice of words.

"What group? I've never heard of it." Flame shuffled his dark ginger forepaws uneasily, I guess he's embarrassed he's acting all envious and kit-like in front of his apprentice, being jealous and all just because he's not in some 'exclusive group.'

"It's called Blazing Scorch, it's a group formed from the strongest Scorchers since the beginning of Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Ice. The cats that are picked have some sort of powers." He paused for a second, seeming to scour his brain of any other information.

"What powers? Is there a catch? That seems too good to be true, you join come little club and you get some cool unforetold powers."

"The catch is they don't unlock until you get the right four cats." Flame shrugged his broad ginger shoulders, rippling with strength. "And you don't know _which _powers you've got, you're only guaranteed some sort of powers when you join _if_ you have the right cats. Also, once you get these powers they don't go away, so if you decided to kick one cat out of the group for whatever reason they would probably still have them, theoretically." His amber eyes lost focus, and seemed to grow thoughtful.

"So have Thunder, Nightfall, and Thorn unlocked their powers?" I pricked my ears eagerly, hoping to find out more about this 'group.'

"No, as I said earlier there was normally four cats in the group, but they haven't accepted another cat because they don't want to get it wrong and then have more problems as it is. They're being too cautious in my opinion." He twitched an ear nervously, and I infer he doesn't like saying anything too bad about his friends behind their backs.

"Why don't they invite you? I don't guess you'd be too offended since you understand the whole unlocking powers thing." I wrapped my tail over my forepaws neatly, and gazed up at the Scorcher. Isn't it just that simple?

"Because they don't think I'm good enough, I haven't been friends as long with them as they have with each other." He glanced at the three cats, who were suspiciously glancing over their shoulder every few seconds.

"Cheer up, they're probably glancing at you every once in a while because they're thinking the same thing I am." I nudged his shoulder encouragingly, but he just looked away.

"If you hope for the best you'll only get disappointed. Go eat your share of fresh-kill and I'll see you in the morning." Flame padded away without another word, and I obeyed him. I shared a shrew with Sun and then we both padded to bed, both excitedly chatting about how awesome our day was.

_Life is much better as a Burn, _I thought contentedly as I closed my pale amber eyes. _I hope nothing ever changes and I go back to being the shadow of my littermates…._

**Author's Note- So what do you think so far? I have no no ideas on what to do next… I'll probably spend a bunch of time tomorrow brainstorming ideas. Thanks for reading as always, and review! I'd love to know what you thought, and ways on how I can improve to become a better writer and write better stories! ^^**

**Thanks!**

**~Ashthief**


	5. Secret Hideaway Revealed By Sun

**Hey! I tried my best on this chapter but... when I went back and reread it I was like man... this chapter is pretty bad :/ Idk if it really is, but leave a review if it's really alright! Thanks for reading, and read on!**

Chapter 4: Trouble Is Already Afoot

"Moon! Wake up!" A paw prodded me right when I was about to catch the mouse, I was so close! Maybe if I just close my eyes again… "Moon! Hurry up!" The urgency in Sun's voice was the only reason I opened my eyes reluctantly.

"What is it?" I asked, and only barely stopped myself from snapping at him in frustration. _Can a Burn never get any sleep around here?_

"Come look at what I found!" His pelt smelled sharply of leaves and dirt.

"Why have you been wandering the forest at midnight?" I murmured as I laid my head down on the mossy nest again. If I just block him out I could….

"Hey! Moon! Wake up! I'd wake up for you if you asked me to." His amber eyes shone pleadingly, and reluctantly I forced my tired muscles to work.

"Fine." I responded flatly. "But let's hurry up with it, I spent all day trekking across the territory yesterday."

"It's not that far, come on!" Sun was practically dancing with excitement, eyes gleaming and paws bouncing up and down.

"Next time you want to go on a midnight stroll you should probably not attempt to wake up some of the Scorchers before you even set a paw outside camp." Thunder's annoyed yet understanding mew was scolding us. Outside the gray tabby tom had his tail wrapped over his forepaws, ears pricked despite the darkness, pelt flat despite the fact there was a hint of arctic wind in the night breeze.

"How many did we wake up?" I asked anxiously, glancing at the den packed with Scorchers grumbling, tussling, and amazingly some were sleeping.

"Just me, because a lot of others were already up due to Hazel and Emerald fighting."

"What were they fighting about?" I asked the gray tabby curiously, not exactly trying to pry but I like to know everything about everything about everything.

"Uh… things apprentices shouldn't be thinking about." He flicked an ear, and stood up abruptly.

"Kits?" Sun asked, hopping up and down enthusiastically, his amber eyes wide awake.

"Yeah." Thunder answered, his voice flat and obviously not inviting any more questions.

"Do you have any kits?" Sun inquired, oblivious to Thunder's tone.

"No, and I don't really want any." His muscles stiffened, and I nudged Sun and asked, "So where were you going to take me this late at night?" The gray tabby relaxed visibly, and I gave him a tiny nod. He merely blinked back.

"Let's go, I'll show you!" My littermate dashed off, a blurry streak of gold flashing across the dark night.

"Well see you tomorrow I guess." I waved my tail in farewell, and Thunder called, "Stay safe!" I didn't do anything but keep running after my only brother.

"Wait." He rose his tail calmly after a few minutes, his amber eyes scanning the undergrowth. "There!" I spotted a few tufts of golden fur caught in the brambles, and while I was studying my surroundings Sun disappeared.

"Sun?" I called out hesitantly, keeping my voice low though I don't know why.

"Here!" Amber eyes were glowing from behind the bush, revealing my brother's location. "Just squeeze through, I'm bigger than you and I still fit." I shouldered my way through, ignoring the thorns raking at my white pelt.

"I found this today!" He told me proudly, gazing at the stone walls that were many time taller than us combined.

"Well of course you did, we were only just made apprentices today." I teased. "This is beautiful."

The stone walls gleamed silver in the moonlight, a large crack in the top letting it enter. A small little waterfall was coming from another small crack in the side of the cave, cascading into a shallow pool. Balls of moss were hidden in the background, and I saw a delicate red flower growing out of a rock next to the balls of moss.

"Where did the moss come from?" I asked, sniffing the air for any scent.

"I gathered it because… well I really don't know why." He shrugged his shoulders, seeming unbothered he's making no sense.

"Okay… so you had to wake me up in the middle of the night to show me a cave?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"No, I had to show you late at night because of this." He padded to the left, and disappeared. Again.

"Sun, stop leaving me by myself without an explanation." I growled, hating the confusion whirling around this whole place.

"It only happens at night, I think." He told me as he popped back outside.

"What in the name of…." My voice trailed off as he gently pushed me forward, and when I expected to hit stone there was only clear air. "That's… impossible! What…."

"I don't know, who cares!" Inside was a roaring waterfall, mist floating around the end of the waterfall. Tall, lush grass was waving in the breeze. It was paradise, hidden behind a fake stone wall. How that illusion was there, or how this exists, I have absolutely no clue and I never will know.

"Wow…. So how exactly did you find this place?"

"A mouse ran into here, and I was hungry so I followed it." The simplicity that was in his mew was weird, he made it sound so normal. As if every day somebody stumbled upon this.

"So… why are you showing me this?"

"Because I thought it was cool!" He leapt into the pool, and looked quite at home in the cold, slimy, deathly water. It sent shivers rippling up my spine at the thought of that greasy, slimy water seeping into my body, sweeping me under into a world unknown to cats….

"Come on, don't be such a scaredy mouse!" The gold tom flicked a few water droplets at me with his tail, his eyes glimmering with mischief. I leapt back, but the slight water edging the pool made the dirt muddy, and now my white paws were dark brown. The mud clung uncomfortably to my long, fluffy still kit soft fur. I sat down near the edge of the pool, staring at the ruffled water, the ripples lapping at my paws.

Out of nowhere Sun leapt out of the water, grabbed my forepaws, and dragged me into the pool. I let out a startled screech, but it was muffled due to the water. I forced myself to calm down, and paddle as strongly as I could. But my fur weighed me down, and I'm just not strong enough to pull myself up.

I felt jaws close on my scruff, and after a few seconds I gasped clean, fresh air. Sun let go of my scruff, and I could swim by myself now.

"Thanks." I gasped to my brother, who was swimming right next to me, ready to help me again if I went under.

"No problem I'm sorry, I didn't mean to nearly drown you."

"It's fine." I sprayed him with a few droplets, and he flicked some back at me. We stayed for a few more minutes, dried ourselves off, then raced back to camp.

"Did you like the surprise?" Sun murmured as I nearly drifted off to sleep.

"Yeah, it was great." I flicked him with my tail before falling asleep, happy and content with my life.

"Good night." I whispered.

"Night."

"Good morning." I greeted Flame cheerfully, ready to learn new skills and become the best Scorcher the elementals have ever known. Maybe even leader!

"Morning. We're on dawn patrol." He flicked his tail towards Hazel, Sparrow, and Sky. "We'll be checking our border with Water."

"Right, everybody here?" Sparrow didn't wait for an answer. "Then let's go." _Apparently he's the leader of this patrol,_ I thought to myself. We padded at a brisk trot, no conversation existing. Flame's lean body wound through bushes, thorns, rocks. He seemed completely at ease in this shadowy forest.

We marked the border with no disturbances, though Sky seemed disappointed.

"We're going to go have some hunting practice." Flame told me halfway back to camp. My stomach protested loudly, and my ears flattened in embarrassment.

"But we can go back to camp for breakfast, I forgot you still hadn't eaten." So we did, and I picked a pretty plump rabbit. It was the best thing I had tasted in a while.

"Did you have a good first patrol?" Star asked me, and I glanced around expecting to see Cloud or someone else.

"M-me?" I stuttered, not looking at my sister in the eye.

"Well yeah, who else?" She scoffed, and I tried to ignore the playful gleam in her eyes. She's never really said a word to me until now, why now?

"I'm fine, I don't need anybody watching over me." I answered defensively. Not even one hair on her pelt was ruffled.

"No wonder I'm the favorite." Her beautiful amber eyes flitted over me. She knew where to hit a nerve.

"Look, just get out of my face or go run back to that precious mentor of yours." My fur bristled.

"It's not my fault I got a better mentor than you." She replied smoothly, her gaze never wavering.

"Fine. Then get out of my face or get clawed."

"You haven't even been to battle training yet." She eyed me like I'm still a newborn kit. "On the other paw, I have been trained my whole life."

"I'm done." I told her flatly. "Just done with your abuse. Done with your lies. I'm done." And with that I abandoned my meal, and slunk over into the forgotten corner of camp. Shadows groping at every bit of space, I sat down, not caring to be consumed by the shadows.

"Moon?" Oh. I forgot about the hunting…. I slunk out of the shadows and found my mentor sniffing around the apprentice's den.

"Here." I called out, and his head whipped around in a blink.

"Sulking?" He teased, but I wasn't in the mood to be teased.

"No. Hiding." I offered no explanation, and he didn't ask for one.

"Well, let's go." He strode off into the lush green forest, and I scrambled after him.

"Flame!" We both turned our heads to see Thorn racing after us.

"Snow sent me to help you train Moon. She said you might need help since this is your first apprentice." The tortoiseshell tom explained. "But then, she might have been trying to get rid of me." His green eyes glowed mischievously. Flame's whiskers twitched and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever, but I think your second explanation is more believable."

"So are we battle training or hunting?" Thorn asked after a while of silence.

"Hunting." Flame answered simply.

"Why not battle training? I'm better at demonstrating that." Thorn argued.

"Because I said we're doing battle training." Flame shot back.

"I think battle training sounds better." I piped up, purposefully supporting Thorn just to start a mock argument.

"Hah!" Thorn laughed, mocking Flame. "Can you beat that, Lame?"

"Will you stop calling me that!" he rolled his eyes at his friend. "You used to call me that even when I was a kit!"

"Which makes it more fun when you get annoyed. Duh." Thorn cuffed Flame, and Flame responded by wrestling Thorn to the ground. There were so many moves used, I lost count and track. Eventually the tortoiseshell won, finally managing to pin a wriggling Flame to the dusty ground.

"Two out of three?" Flame wheezed, Thorn's paw placed firmly on his chest.

"And that, Moon, is how you defeat Lame. So in case he ever attacks you, just get him mad, call him Lame once or twice, you win. Simple." The tom continued mocking my mentor, and I just watched, enjoying the show they put on.

I just purred in amusement, while Flame's tail twitched impatiently. Apparently he thinks he's got better things to do.

"Lighten up, Lame. You'll win… eventually." Thorn teased, and I still just sat there and watched.

"Fine. But can we get on with it?"

"With what now?" Thorn asked innocently, his vivid green eyes widening innocently.

"Burn sent me to find out why exactly you three haven't returned to camp by now." Thunder's critical glare was aimed at Thorn and Flame, while I was unmentioned.

"We were… demonstrating a mock fight." Thorn defended himself kind of lamely.

"I see." was all Thunder said.

"Do you guys honestly have nothing better to do?" Nightfall stepped out from behind Thunder, scolding all three of us.

"Aww, come on now Nighty, lighten up!" Thorn nudged Nightfall, and she did nothing but roll her eyes.

"Let's go work on your hunting." Flame nudged me to my paws, while Thunder and Nightfall were scolding Thorn.

"They do need to lighten up." I told Flame one we were out of their earshot.

"They've both got some issues to deal with, Thunder and Nightfall." The dark ginger tom didn't say anything else, so I decided to pry.

"Are they mates? Do they have kits? Does Thunder like Nightfall back? Why is she absolutely moony about him? Has she always adored him?" Personal questions leapt out of my mouth, and I had no intention of stopping them.

"If you must know, yes Nightfall has always mooned Thunder, but no, he likes her as a friend. But she's been getting more and more desperate lately to try and impress him. Apparently she stalks him like day and night, and Wing says Nightfall keeps moving her nest closer and closer to his at night. No, they are not mates, and obviously they don't have kits." Flame paused for a second. "And I think she's absolutely besotted with him because he's like… her knight in shining armor. He talked to her when two of her littermates died, he's saved her a few times from battles, all that sappy stuff."

"Poor Thunder, that sounds like an awful mess to be in." I mewed sympathetically. "But at least he's over-liked, not hated."

"You're not hated, Moon." Flame's strong and convicted voice shocked me, so far pretty much no one has contradicted me when I say stuff like that. No one cares. "You just have a shallow mother, and two shallow sisters who don't know you because they're too caught up in their own problems."

"You're probably the only one who's believed in me." I sighed, and scuffed at the dry ground absently.

"They'll believe in you," Flame encouraged softly. "You just have to give them a reason to believe."

"Now, back to what we're supposed to be doing." He said abruptly. "Show me what you already know about the hunting crouch."

**Next chapter done! It felt like it was really short... idk, time flies when you're having fun? Idk, but thanks for reading and please leave a review about how bad or good this chapter was, it feels pretty bad to me but according to my friends my books are fine... Idk, but thanks!**

**~Ashthief**


	6. Thunder's Lightning

**Hey guys! So I wanted to do something different for this chapter, so I did it from Thunder's point of view. I think I did a fairly good job on it... but who knows. Read on!**

Chapter 5: Thunder's Lightning

It was around a moon later, and Moon had grown quite a bit, as had Sun. Her fur was still fluffy, but it wasn't at all like her kit-soft fur she had a moon ago. Sun had grown a bit more mature, but Moon suspected he never will shake off his oddness completely.

"Come to me and I'll tell you if you're going to the Gathering or not!" Snow called, leaping down from the mouth of Burn's den, inside a dark cave with weird rocks growing off the top and bottom of it. Immediately every cat pushed, shouldered, and shoved their way towards the short-furred she-cat with pale blue eyes. I saw Moon and her littermate Sun sit calmly a few feet away from the wriggling mass of eager Scorchers and Burns. Flame is lucky to have her, that's for sure.

A moon or two before she was apprenticed I asked Burn if I could have her as an apprentice. She was sweet, caring, and I could see why she's the defensive cat she is. She was ignored, and I really understood how she felt. My littermate was in her position, and in my life I was Sun in her life, I paid attention to my littermate, tried to make him feel special. I really wanted to get to know her, I wanted to protect her.

But then I told my friends about my feelings, and I was scorned. What else could I have expected? I'm a Scorcher and I'm wanting to get to know a _kit._ I feel bad, I gave into peer pressure. I stopped talking to her for the most part, but I had an idea. If she was my apprentice, Thorn and Nightfall can't say anything about me talking to her.

But no, Burn does things to spite cats just for the fun of it, the whole clan knows it. So he said no, but said he could give her to one of my friends. I agreed, but I was still slightly dissatisfied. But still, I couldn't argue, so I made the best of it.

But Nightfall knew how I felt then, and I'm sure she knows how I feel now. And everybody thinks I have no idea Nightfall is absolutely in _love_ with me, but I do. But if I ignore the problem long enough it'll blow over, right?

"Hey, why are you staring off into space?" Thorn nudged me, making my thoughts disappear in a flash.

"No reason. Thinking of who I haven't seen in a while from another clan." I lied, thinking of no other excuse.

"Like… Race?" The tortoiseshell tom teased, ears twitching mischieviously.

"She's a _friend._ How many times do I have to tell you and Nightfall that?" I rolled my storm-gray eyes. Nightfall has eyes like a hawk, she sees me even saying "hi" to a she-cat and she swoops in and starts talking away. It's getting really bad, and even more so annoying.

"Enough to where I believe you." Thorn answered, flicking his white-tipped tail. I just rolled my eyes again.

"The other cats are starting to leave, let's go see if we're going." I suggested, abandoning the conversation. Thorn just followed me, strutting forward with the usual somewhat cockiness he posses.

"Yeah… no you're staying here, sorry." Snow dismissed Hazel with the flick of her tail. "Thorn, you and Thunder are going. Tell Flame he is to stay with his apprentice at the Gathering at all times. There's going to be trouble this one, Water promised that much." Snow turned around to Starfall, Nightfall's only littermate.

"I wonder what Water is upset about this time." I rolled my eyes at Thorn while we both padded away from the deputy.

"It's probably more about their stupid stinky fish." Thorn replied, rolling his vivid green eyes dramatically.

"Yeah, well we should probably go tell Flame to watch over Moon when they go to the Gathering. Where are they right now?" I glanced around, not able to locate the dark ginger tom and his fluffy white apprentice.

"Hunting I'd guess." Thorn shrugged his shoulders, and before we could get out of camp Nightfall called, "Wait guys!"

"Ugh…" I said under my breath. She's getting more of a nuisance every day.

"Where are you going?" She demanded, her dark blue eyes pinning me down like a hawk pinning its prey with its sharp talons.

"To find Flame." I answered curtly.

"And his apprentice?" Nightfall asked, her gaze criticizing.

"Well yeah, he's training her right now." I scoffed, hiding the annoyance I feel right now.

"Take some pressure off your right foreleg, it'll make your pounce weak." I saw the ginger tom nudge Moon's right foreleg. She shifted her weight obediently, and I felt a tremor run through me as I saw her.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Flame looked over his right shoulder back at us.

"Snow ordered you to stay with Moon at the Gathering. She says there'll be trouble." I told him with a low, cautious voice.

"What trouble?" He responded.

"Trouble?" Moon asked, ears pricked.

"If we wanted to be overheard we would have spoken louder." I told her curtly. Her amber eyes only blazed, she said nothing at all. She has definitely grown up since last time somebody was a bit rude to her.

"Alright, I will." Flame nodded, then turned back to his apprentice. _She should have been _my _apprentice._ I thought with a flash of something I haven't experienced before. Maybe annoyance, maybe envy. I don't know.

"Well, we could go hunting now." Thorn glanced around as Nightfall sniffed the air.

"Sure." Flame nodded, but to me he seemed out of place. He doesn't belong.

"I'll… go hunt by myself." I murmured awkwardly. I really don't feel like having Nightfall looking over my shoulder right now, or any time.

"Are you sure you don't want any company?" Nightfall asked, leaning on my shoulder as she wrapped her tail around my neck. I sidestepped away abruptly, leaving Nightfall alone.

"No. I'm fine." I told her, giving her a firm stare. Hurt was in her expression, but I ignored it. This she-cat is driving me crazy, I can't let her push me around any more. I'm done. Just done.

"Fine. I see how it is." Nightfall snapped back. Thorn, Flame, and Moon just stared at us. Just stared.

"Well… let's go now." Thorn attempted to break the awkward silence. Moon padded after Flame who followed the tortoiseshell tom. Nightfall glared at me one last time, and then she strutted back to the group.

I was aiming for nowhere in particular, walking around enjoying the peaceful quietness that was encasing the forest. Birds sung daintily, the grass waved in the slight breeze, the trees rustled so much they might as well be able to move.

"Hi." I jumped, startled by Moon's voice. She's really the only one that can sneak up on me.

"You scared me." I muttered. Sometimes I seem unfriendly when I'm around the she-cat, but it's just a method of hiding my feelings from her. A Scorcher isn't supposed to be in love with a friend's apprentice, there's got to be a lot of other toms more her age she's supposed to be chasing after. Like Blue, Falcon, or Scorch. Not me. Not anyone that's a Scorcher right now. No one but maybe some of the other Burns. Not me. Not me.

"I didn't think anything scared you." She flicked me with her white tail. "Except for spiders." her beautiful amber eyes gleaming mischieviously. My heart seemed to flutter, I wish she could look at me the way I want her to look at me. That she'll get jealous of Nightfall because she likes me the way I like her. No. She's almost a kit….

"You wouldn't dare tell anyone." I mocked, fake scaredness **(Idk if that's a word... but I made it one! And honestly, I had no idea of what other word to use so... yeah!)** on my face.

"No, I wouldn't." Moon agreed. "So, you want to hunt?"

"Sure." I nodded quickly.

"So in truth you just didn't want Nightfall's company?" Her intelligent eyes looked at me inquisitively.

"I don't mind your company, you don't have moony eyes around me and you aren't all lovey-dovey when I'm around." I snorted, and she just nodded in understanding.

"Why is she so in love with you? What is it about you?" Her question surprised me. I was totally caught off-guard.

"If you're saying what's there to love, just think about my personality." Her eyes grew focused, and intent on her thoughts. I like to leave people with open-ended questions, no clue why. More interesting I guess.

"Okay, back to the hunt now?" Her ears flicked in the direction to where a blackbird was pecking at the ground. I nodded, and gestured with my tail for her to try. Her form was perfect, her paws placed carefully and thoughtfully. Her tail was still, her legs tense and ears alert. In one swift motion she leapt, and killed the bird without giving it a chance to make a sound to alert the other prey.

"Nice catch." I purred, and her chest puffed up a little bit with pride.

"Was it really?" Her eyes shone eagerly. "I mean, thanks."

"Yeah, it was great." I flicked her ears with my tail.

"Thanks!" her fluffy white pelt was quivering with excitement. "The blackbird is _huge_!" I just nodded and sat there, my ears pricked and alert.

"We'll catch a few more pieces and then we can go back to camp." I decided as I padded towards the river, feeling Moon's gaze on my back.

"I think we have enough." We had caught another blackbird, a shrew, and we managed to discover a whole nest of mice. "You did good today. At this rate you'll be a Scorcher in no time!"

"Yeah, today was great!" _You really don't know how great it was for me…._ I wanted to tell her so bad, but she's young and shouldn't need to even _think _about a mate this young. She's just too young to get all wrapped up in drama like the kind going on between me and Nightfall.

"Yep, good job." We entered camp, and I immediately broke away from the she-cat.

"Thunder, no. Just no." I whipped my head to the left to see Thorn padding beside me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Thunder, you _can't_ let her lead you on." Thorn urged, his green eyes filled with concern, which is unusual for him to be truly concerned about anything.

"She's not leading me on." I retorted, but it was a retort with nothing behind it.

"Just… be careful, okay?"

"I'm okay, alright? I understand she'll never look at me that way. I'm alright." I assured him, but he looked dubious.

"Hey guys." Nightfall padded up to us, and we both immediately quieted. "I'm part of Blazing Scorch, I deserve to hear what you guys are talking about."

"Nightfall, it's really-" the tortoiseshell tom was cut off.

"Yes it is!" she screeched. "Thunder's business is my business!"

"Nightfall, last time I looked you two weren't mates. Therefore what he thinks you should hear and shouldn't hear is his choice, not yours." Thorn reminded her, but her night-black sur just bristled.

"This has nothing to do with you, Thorn." She retorted coolly.

"Nor you, Nightfall." He shot back.

"Guys, stop. Nightfall, mind your own business. Thorn, go cool off somewhere." I ordered them with irritation. They both act like kits sometimes. But I wasn't done with them quite yet.

"I think it's time to invite the fourth member."

**Dun dun dun! Who's the fourth memeber? o. O I don't know yet honestly xD I'm thinking it should be Moon... but hey, it could be Flame! Idk yet, but review!**

**~Ashthief**


	7. Flame's Fire

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter...**

Chapter 6: Flame's Fire

"Flame!" I turned my head around to see Thunder padding up to me, a cool, calm look on his gray tabby face.

"Yeah?" I replied, confused as to why Thunder was seeking me out.

"I decided it's time we added another member to Blazing Scorch." Thunder told me confidently, his eyes gleaming.

"Ahem." Nightfall cleared her throat. We both swiftly turned to look at her with question.

"We haven't agreed to this, Thunder." She challenged him, a dangerous gleam in her dark, menacing blue eyes.

"I decided we need to figure out if we have the right cats or not." He replied flatly. I suspect they've had a big argument, besides the one before the hunting earlier.

"I, leader of Blazing Scorch, accept Flame into the group." _Well, I never knew Thunder was the leader. Good to know?_

"And how do we know if we receive our powers?" Thorn's claws flexed impatiently.

"We don't have the right cats." Thunder answered flatly.

"Then we get rid of Lame." Nightfall used my 'nickname.'

"Only Thorn can use that name." I hissed, stepping one forepaw forward threateningly.

"Fine, I'll just think of some other stupid name." She turned her nose up, sniffing as if I was insignificant.

"How do we know it's Flame who's the wrong cat?" A new voice startled us. It was Moon, my apprentice.

"This is none of your business, kit." Night spat at the six month old she-cat.

"If you take just one moment to think about your behavior, you will find it is not me who behaves more so like a kit, but you." Her diplomatic, calm voice answered. I know she's furious, but she's learned to curb her temper and get it under control.

"I think she has a point." Thunder spoke thoughtfully, choosing his words carefully.

"Thank you for standing up for me." Nightfall stood up proud, her arrogant face alight with glee that she was the one being supported.

"Not you, Moon. I'm the only one who we know for sure is the right cat. But there's three others we don't know until we guess." Thunder looked remorseful, but he obviously can't help us with unlocking our powers, if we even have them that is.

"How are we supposed to know who they are?" Thorn asked, one tortoiseshell ear twitching indecisively.

"We don't. Claws know, they might not even be born yet!" Thunder scraped at the ground, growling softly with frustration.

"Well there's nothing we can do until we find out who it is." I reasoned, and of course life went on as usual that day.

"We are going to the Gathering at this time!" Burn padded down from his den up in a cave piled high above Highrock, where he held meetings and when he gave announcements. _There sure are a lot of cats going,_ I thought to myself. _Hopefully nothing too out of the ordinary is being expected by Burn, Snow, and Storm. But who knows, the clan is getting bigger and thriving, maybe I'm just not keeping up with the size_.

"Why do I have to be supervised?" Moon whined, her eyes annoyed. "I'm not a kit anymore!"

"I have no idea, Thunder just said Water is expected to give us trouble this time." My eyes flicked to the setting sun, not a cloud in the sky.

_Maybe it's an omen saying all will go well,_ I hoped, but nobody will ever know for sure.

"We were going to be supervised anyways, what's the difference?" Sun, sitting beside Moon, piped up.

"Why would we be supervised even if these circumstances weren't undergoing?" Moon asked, confused. Her vocabulary is definitely growing, and she's not afraid to flaunt it.

"Because… I don't know, ask my logic." He answered in a reasonable voice, which made Moon gently shove her littermate. He shoved back harder, and the sight made my whiskers twitch. I never had a littermate, so then I was fussed over, fawned over, and spoiled.

"Do you guys want to appear at your first Gathering looking like a rogue's kits?" I strode over to my apprentice, flicking her with my tail fondly.

"I don't care." Sun declared, though the way he scanned his messy pelt with a bit concern contradicted his statement.

"Am I going to have to hold you down until you look decent?" Moon teased, licking a bit of leaf from behind Sun's ear away. He scooted away from her, and she just sighed, rolled her amber eyes, and groomed herself.

I just realized I don't really have any friends. I'm a bit close to Thorn, but we're not _really _good friends. The only cat I can depend on to not pretend she doesn't know me is Moon, which is kind of sad because she pretty much _has_ to acknowledge me because I'm her mentor. My only friend, a Burn. How sad is that?

Our fiery red leader strutted out of camp, his loyal mate padding one step behind. In my opinion she's too good for him, she's nice, a real leader, and she's the smartest cat I know. She really does deserve better, and Forest has made it clear he agrees. He's made obvious moves on the leader's mate and loyal deputy so many times we've all lost count, but she always avoids it somehow, some way.

"Do you think Water is nice? Any of the cats?" Star was talking to Cloud, Moon's littermates.

"Who knows, all I know is Air cats are pretty nice, chatty." Cloud answered.

"And attractive." The silver-colored she-cat answered, a dreamy look in her amber eyes. _Are there seriously not enough toms in Fire?_ I thought gravely. It seems there's too many, to me anyways.

I decided I was bored with their she-cat nonsense talk and listened in on Nightfall's conversation with a dying-of-boredom looking Thorn.

"... Thunder is too good for that stuck-up Burn Moon! Why won't he pay any attention to me? I'm smart, quick thinking, intelligent-"

"Isn't that the same thing as smart?" Thorn commented loudly.

"Yeah, only on a higher level. As I was saying, I'm kind, beautiful, sweet-" She was cut off yet again by a bored-out-of-his-mind tortoiseshell tom.

"-annoying, stalking, creepy. Yeah, I have no _idea _why Thunder prefers Moon. And for Watchers' sake, she's a Burn! Thunder is _not_ the kind of cat to fall in love with a Burn!" Thorn glared at Nightfall, and she glared back.

"When we arrive I'd like the other clans to think we're _united _and _not _kits bickering over nothing that matters." Burn told the two arguing cats icily.

"Yes Burn." They both agreed submissively, voices dull and low.

"Good." Snow threw a stern glare over her shoulder, then continued to talk with Burn.

"Nice going there, Thorn." I teased as I padded up to the tom, flicking him with my tail.

"Thanks." He answered sarcastically. "It's Nightfall's fault." he added with a glance to the left where the furious she-cat was walking stiffly, her limbs tight with anger.

"Whatever." I rolled my amber eyes, and continued to pad in silence next to the muscular tortoiseshell tom.

"Have you heard anything else about Thunder?" Nightfall asked suddenly. _She doesn't know when to quit, does she?_

"Depends on what you want to know. His current crush, his old one, his other old one, what she-cats have their eye on him, whatever." Her blue eyes suddenly gleamed with interest.

"And do you know all his old and new crushes?" She asked, a sly tone in her voice.

"Yep. He doesn't have a crush at the moment." _He's covering for Thunder._ "His old one was Rose, and I have to admit she was pretty nice." _He's the one who likes her, duh._ "And his other old crush is dead, Flight. Stupid dog wouldn't let her go." _She was as cross as a fox who just had a rabbit stolen from under its nose._ "And it's quite obvious there are two other she-cat who have their eye on him."

"Who?" I joined in, a smirk on my face put there by the scowl Nightfall gave me.

"Well, there's miss Furious here, and Leaf pads after everybody so…." Thorn's voice trailed off as we arrived at the edge of the forest. Inside the large, confusing, night-black forest was a clearing where a large, magnificent tree was placed in the middle.

"Moon." I called roughly as she and Sun started to fall behind, caught up in their own conversation. Distraction can lead to death. She bounded up besides me, and gave me a knowing glance.

"The clearing is in the middle of the forest, and it's actually rather vast." She just nodded, striding confidently beside me.

"Are the other clans about our size or bigger or smaller?" She inquired after a little while of soft rustling and low whispers.

"Most are bigger." I admitted, I can't exactly lie to her.

"Then why haven't we been taken over yet?" Sun asked cheerfully, oblivious to the fact he would probably be killed if the others decided to take over.

"Because one, it's against the warrior code and it's dishonorable. Two, the balance would be obliterated. And three, they think we just don't want to exhaust a lot of our cats so we leave a lot behind. It's not like we said that to their faces, we just let them fill in the blanks themselves." I explained, but she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as of now.

"Were we always this small?"

"No, a bad epidemic of greencough wiped out most she-cats. We haven't been able to recover just yet." I just shrugged, and she said nothing.

"I want one to two cats at Moon and Sun at all times." Burn muttered to me before we burst into the clearing. I barely managed a nod before he strode back to the front.

"For some reason he's wanting you and Sun to be under constant supervision." I told Moon as she looked at me quizzically. She let out a small, indignant huff but she decided to not respond.

"Sun, stay with me." I ordered as he attempted to scamper away. "If you want, you can hang out with other cats but _stay together._" they both nodded eagerly. "And always have at least two other apprentices or Scorchers next to you, okay? Burn's orders," again they nodded, and scampered away side by side.

"Hey Flame!" A cheerful voice behind me caused me to whip around in surprise. I relaxed when I saw who it was.

"Hey Twist." I answered coolly.

"Why are you talking to me like I'm an enemy or something?" Nothing can get past the inquisitive light brown tabby she-cat. We've been friends since apprentices, and I hate to admit it but we've met at night before. I know most cats think meeting at night means love, but really we were just friends. And we still are, or at least the best friends cats from different clans can be. She's from Earth, and I used to take delight in calling her Rock or whatever.

"Things have been pretty tense lately." I muttered, my gaze studying the leaves. "Burn says there's expected to be trouble with Water, but he hasn't told us anything else."

"Peak said says there will be trouble from Fire, but I heard he and Oak saying if all went well they'd have what they came for." That sounded pretty ominous, but who am I to judge. As if to prove my thoughts, she twitched a brown ear uneasily.

"What is it they want?" I asked stiffly, trying to disguise my ill-feelings.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I don't think this will be good for any of our clans…."

"Talking to that Fire tom again, huh?" A night-black pelted tom strutted over to use over-confidently, arrogance written all over his stupid self.

"Go moon over Fleet and leave me alone, Shadow." Twist answered defensively, her teeth glinting threateningly.

"Seems someone has to have a pretty she-cat stand up for them." Shadow jeered while he licked Twist's ear, sending shutters down her back yet she didn't twitch a muscle. Obviously he likes her, however capable of that he is.

"Get away from me you creep." She growled low, but so low I almost couldn't hear it.

"Trying to push me away already?" Shadow licked her neck, but this time she flinched.

"Stop it, Shadow." She hissed, unsheathing her claws.

"My, my. I do like them feisty." he cooed in her ear. This is obviously a sick cat, in the brain, in his mind. I shouldered him roughly away while Twist disappeared into the wriggling mass of cats.

"You made an error, kitty." His blazing yellow eyes glowered while I too disappeared into the throng of cats. I sniffed Twist out, and eventually found her huddled in a bush a few feet away from all the other cats.

"I need an explanation, go ahead." I know she wants to tell somebody, but she's told me before nobody in Earth is very sympathetic so she keeps her thoughts and feelings to herself.

"He's Peak's son, so he knows nobody can mess with him." She paused, gulping in a trembling breath. "He's an awful cat, Flame. He… does things no cat should do to an apprentice," Twist immediately snapped her amber eyes shut. "But nobody listens to the victim. When an elder, his father, or his deputy is around he's the perfect Scraper." She used the term Earth uses instead of Scorcher. "So he gets away with anything he wants. Anything."

"That's awful, Twist. How do you put up with that?" I stroked her back soothingly with my tail. It would be too weird to give her ear, seeing we're from different clans, so I just tried to comfort her with words.

"I don't know, I'm thinking of joining another clan… abandoning Earth. But my friends are there, it's still where I grew up!"

"Join Fire, I'll protect you." I promised, shuffling closer to the terrified light brown she-cat.

"You know what, I think I actually might. Can I join tonight?" Her amber eyes glittered nervously, but I want the best for her, any cat really, so I offered to talk to Burn about it.

"You should probably notify a friend or family to tell Peak." I told her before padding away to find my leader.

"Okay, I'll meet you back here and you can tell me the news." I nodded, then dashed off to where Burn was talking with Mist, the leader of Air.

"Burn, I have to talk to you. Now." I told him in a rush, trying to draw him away from Mist.

"Okay." He muttered. "I'll be right back." The white she-cat with short fur didn't say anything but wave her tail in farewell.

I explained the problem to him, and he said he wouldn't agree to anything until he met Twist.

"She doesn't feel safe in her own home, she isn't safe. She needs to move into a clan that can take care of her." I urged Burn.

"If she does seems as needy as you describe her, she can join tonight and I'll announce it as soon as we get home." The fiery red tom promised as Twist nervously padded over to us.

"Twist, this is Burn. Burn, this is Twist who's wanting to join Fire." They both dipped their heads briefly, but Twist kept looking over her shoulder.

After a while the Gathering still hadn't started, Burn promised she could come home with them. She thanked him over and over, and when he left Twist looked happier than she had since her apprentice days.

"Thank you so much, Flame."

"No problem," I paused for a second, thinking of what to say next. "No cat should have to live in fear."

"Flame!" Thunder's strong voice called from across the clearing, standing on his toes to peer around for my ginger pelt.

"You can come with me if it makes you feel better." I offered as I slunk out of the bushes edging the clearing. She followed me closely, jumping any time she saw an Earth cat.

"Hey Thunder, what's up?" I asked casually as I reached the gray tabby. He immediately spotted Twist behind me, peering over her shoulder every two seconds.

"Who in the Claws' name is that?"

"She's uh… joining Fire." I explained awkwardly.

"She's from Earth." He observed, his limbs stiffening.

"Yeah and she wants to join Fire, conversation over. What did you need?" I didn't want to make her more uncomfortable to I veered Thunder from the topic of Twist.

"Nightfall has been stalking me again and I need you to get rid of her."

"Can't you just deal with it?" I asked, twitching my whiskers.

"No! She's is becoming _insufferable_!"

"All cats gather below the Tree!" A strong voice thundered throughout the clearing. It was Water's leader, Stream. Her commanding voice was softer than Burn's was most the time, but still firm.

"Settle down!" Peak's scathing voice commanded, but it was obvious less cats obeyed.

"Water demands Fire stops fishing in the stream!" Stream's glare was aimed at the cluster of Scorchers and Burns. A few howls of protest were cut off when more Water cats hissed in approval.

"Stream, I assure you Fire isn't skilled enough to fish." Burn answered, and she seemed satisfied he was willing to admit it bluntly. "Just like Water will never be skinny enough to not blunder through the undergrowth, scaring all the prey away."

"We could learn if we wanted to." She declared, hackles starting to spring up.

"As could we." Burn agreed. "Good news, new apprentices have been made, Moon, Sun, Star, and Cloud." A few cheers chanted my apprentice's name, and while she seemed to shrink under the attention her littermate was fidgeting gleefully.

"We claim Moon, Sun, Star, and Cloud as Earth apprentices!" Peak suddenly yowled loud enough for even the cats in the back to hear him. Stone silence met his farfetched declaration. I immediately abandoned Twist, and shuffled over next to Moon.

**DUN DUN DUN... I feel so evil with the cliff-hanger xD But this is about to get SUPER interesting...**

**~Ashthief**


	8. Half Earth?

**Author's note- The cliffhanger from last chapter was AWFUL I know xD I felt kind of bad but then I was like oh well, I'll just update super fast to make up for it! So here's the rest of the Gathering from Flame's point of view. It's actually kind of more fun to write from his point of view, I may or may not continue to write the rest of the story from his p.o.v. Probably. I tried to write this chapter as Moon but I hated the first three paragraphs so I decided okay back to Flame! Flame is awesome, I hope you agree! ^^ Enjoy! **

Chapter 7: Half Earth?

"We claim Moon, Sun, Star, and Cloud as Earth apprentices!" The yowl belonging to Peak made me dart over to where Moon sat, her legs rigid, her fur fluffing up.

"Don't let them take us." Moon whispered hoarsely.

"We won't." I replied fiercely, my own fur starting to bristle.

"I will wait one moon, then if I don't have my four kits I will start a war." Peak's eyes glittered triumphantly as Burn bowed his head, and it was quite obvious he was forcing his hackles to not spring up.

"Yes, Peak." our leader muttered through gritted teeth.

"Maybe we should call this Gathering to an end." Stream suggested nervously as clouds crept over the moon.

"This Gathering is at an end!" Mist called out. Immediately the silence was turned into loud chattering.

"Moon! Stay with me!" I called to my apprentice as I got pushed towards the entrance to the clearing. She and Sun shouldered their way towards me.

"I don't want to go to Earth!" Moon declared bravely as the cats started to disperse to their own trails back home.

"Stay together with the clan, I have to go get a friend." I raced back to the end of the throng of cats to find a confused Twist glancing around nervously.

"Sorry, one of the cats from Earth is my apprentice." I apologized as I briskly trotted up to the brown tabby.

"Thank goodness someone remembered I exist." She joked softly. I thought it was a sad kind of joke.

"Of course I wouldn't forget you!" I reassured her as we padded away to the rest of Fire. "So will you be okay now that you're on unfamiliar territory?"

"I will be if you're here beside me." She blinked her trusting amber eyes. _Um…. Disperse the awkwardness, disperse the awkwardness!_ I've seen Nightfall talk like that enough times to Thunder, it's easy to tell she's flirting.

"Of course I will be, that's what friends are for!" _And _**only**_friends,_ I thought grimly.

"Hey Moon, wait up!" I called after a few minutes of racing to catch up to Fire. She whipped her head around, and when she recognized me she halted, Sun standing by her side.

"Who's she?" her white fur started to bristle. It only just occurred to me Twist smells like an Earth cat, and obviously those aren't the cats Moon feels friendly towards right now.

"She's from Earth, and she asked to join Fire." I answered dodgily.

"Why do you want to join Fire?" Moon asked with a bit of a hostile edge to her tone.

"Earth… isn't a safe place anymore." Twist murmured awkwardly under her breath.

"Welcome to Fire!" Sun cheerfully said to Twist, definitely not as hostile as his sister.

The light brown tabby merely nodded her head and kept walking.

"Here's our camp." I announced as we squeezed through the barrier. Twist gazed around at our reinforced dens.

"Cool," was all she said. It's kind of obvious she's uncomfortable here.

"It'll feel like home in no time." I assured her as we walked into camp.

"Who's your friend, Lame?" Thorn strode up to me and Twist while Sun and Moon drifted back to the Burns' den for the night.

"Are there mean cats here too?" Twist's whole body started trembling as she whispered hoarsely to me.

"No, Thorn's cool. It's just his little 'nickname' he gave me." I rolled my eyes.

"Is she Peak's little spy?" The tortoiseshell tom prodded the she-cat while she flattened herself to the ground. "Um… what did I do?"

"Earth has just…. Scarred her for life. No biggie." I responded with light sarcasm. Thorn's whiskers twitched. Just twitched.

"Does she not have any sense of humor?" Thorn inquired while peering curiously at the terrified she-cat. I nudged Twist to her paws, while answering Thorn's question.

"She's just like this around cats she doesn't know." I explained, "and there was nobody she could trust in Earth so she's basically terrified of everybody."

"Then how'd you ever get to talk to her?" Thorn snorted.

"She was different when she was an apprentice. Peak wasn't leader and Oak wasn't deputy." I shrugged my shoulders and continued, "she'll be alright after she gets some friends and gets to trust cats."

"Cats who are still up, I have an announcement to make." Burn called from Highrock. "An Earth she-cat has asked to join Fire, and I have agreed. Treat her like one of us." Burn disappeared into his den behind him, Snow close at his heels.

"See, there's nobody contradicting him. You'll be fine." I murmured reassuringly to Twist who was huddled next to me.

"Do you want to sleep in the medicine cat's den until you get used to the other cats?" Storm, our healer, padded up next to Twist. Her eyes suddenly grew huge.

"Storm!" She shrieked while the baffled tom just stared at her.

"Have we met?" He asked after a few seconds of confusion.

"You… Watchers… message…." Her voice trailed off as Storm tipped his head to one side quizzically.

"Um… I think that'd be good instead of being with all those unknown cats." I told Storm as he nodded. "And you might be able to figure out if she really does know you." I added in a low, cautious voice. The gray tom nodded and then led Twist gently to his den.

"So you finally found yourself a she-cat to pad after, eh?" Thunder's voice scared me as I leapt in startlement. "Sorry."

"You're fine," I reassured him. "And gosh we just talked as apprentices!"

"Mmhmm…. I'm sure." Thunder teased.

"At least I'm not in love with a member of Blazing Scorch's apprentice." I shot back, and immediately Thunder's hackles sprung up.

"Don't you dare speak a word about it." He hissed threateningly as he stalked back to the Scorcher's den.

"I know, Thunder's a complicated cat isn't he?" Once again I was scared as a voice startled me. Again. Nightfall. Is. Annoying.

"But not as complicated as you, _Nighty._" I reminded her of her new nickname Thorn accidentally gave her.

"If you want Twist just get me Thunder." She offered casually, glancing over her shoulder to check nobody was listening. Not even a mouse.

"Oh for crying out loud we are friends!" I shouted at Nightfall, losing it. Why does nobody understand?

"Me and Thunder once we 'just friends,' but then we grew up."

"Or he did and you continued to stay the brat who always wants what she wants, when she wants it. Who can't stand the fact she'll never be good enough for him!"

"This isn't about Thunder, is it?" A smirk crept on the she-cat face. "It's about some other feelings you have for a she-cat. In your world you're in my position, you'll never be good enough."

"No… I don't like anybody and you know it, Nightfall." I protested.

"Yes you do, Flame." She purred in a silky voice. "You can tell me anything, tell me who it is that has your heart."

"If only to stop you from bugging me, it's…." Nightfall's eyes lit up with surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"And she hasn't _noticed_?"

"Nope. I don't really make it as obvious as you, you know."

"I can get it set up."

"Uh… no thanks."

"You and Thunder are more alike than I imagined."

"Shut up, Nighty."

"Good night, Lame."

"You can't use that name…."

"Watch me."

"Shut up."

"Good night!"

**(I think this is my favorite part of the whole story xD I was reading this to my little brother kind of fast and he was like AWESOMENESS. I think Flame and Nighty are kind of cute :D Anybody with me on that one?)**

"Hey Flame." It was halfway to sunhigh, and Twist's voice dragged me out of my thoughts of the previous conversation with 'Nighty.'

"Good morning. How are you?" I asked politely, not sure what else to say.

"I'm fine. Can you show me around the territory today? I haven't seen any of it except for in the dark." She admitted, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Sure, but I'll have to bring Moon along if you don't mind." It's merely formality, she _knows _I have to take my apprentice.

"Sure, whatever." She shrugged. "I just don't know anyone else."

"Okay well have you eaten?"

"Yep. You?"

"Uh huh, I'll go get sleepy head." I bounded over to the Burns' den, and peering inside my apprentice was nowhere to be found.

"Moon?" I called out.

"Right here!" Moon raced Sun through the barrier into camp. "I win!"

"We're going to show Twist around the territory today." I explained as she caught her breath.

"Great!" Apparently her hostility from last night was forgotten.

"Let's go!" I darted outside of camp, Twist then Moon close behind me.

"Doesn't seem like it was too long ago when you first showed me the territory." Moon commented as we climbed up a tree to get a better view. Only when we were at the top did I remember one thing. Earth cats don't know how to climb. Oops?

"Yeah, you were quite the energetic apprentice." I laughed as I slid down the oak's trunk. "Sorry, I forgot Earth cats don't know how to climb."

"Yeah… I'm kind of afraid of heights too." She admitted, forepaws shuffling.

"Okay then, we'll just keep wandering around." I shrugged my lean shoulders. "Hey Moon! We're moving on now so if you don't want to be left behind…" she appeared the instant I say moving on.

"Okay so Snake Lake now?" Her amber eyes glittered eagerly.

"Sure." I led the way, and we spent a while wandering around and pointing out all the different things.

"Should we hunt or do something productive?" Moon asked after a while of playing around.

"Sure, she'll have to learn to hunt sooner or later. Hey Twist, do you know what a hunter's crouch is?" I questioned as the she-cat reached the clearing we were sitting in.

"Um… I think it's a bit like the crouch of prey." _Earth has such weird names for _everything, I thought to myself. She flattened herself into something similar to the hunter's crouch, dropping down on all four paws though her belly was super low to the ground and her tail was wildly waving around.

"Okay so first thing's first-"

"Belly up a little, tail still, more weight held on left foreleg." Moon instructed, not even glancing at me. I felt surprised, she sure was a quick study. She looked at me for approval, and I nodded.

"Nice studying, Moon. You'll make a great mentor one day." I encouraged her, while pride stirred her pelt. Twist changed all Moon told her to, and honestly it looked perfect.

"Nice work, Twist. Actually it looks fantastic. We can go try to catch some prey if you two want." Judging by the eager nodding of heads, I took it as a yes as we slunk in the shadows, looking for potential prey.

"Twist, run towards that dead tree." Moon ordered suddenly, looking up from the ground. "Flame, get ready to leap." I nodded hesitantly, if anything _I_ should be giving the orders. The white she-cat leapt at a bush, and immediately three or four rabbits raced away from her, scared to the point where one of them ran right into my paws. I caught another one by the head, while Twist dispatched another one. Moon leapt for the last one, and afterwards we proudly brought the plump rabbits back to camp.

"Today was a great day, guys. Nice thinking and quick ordering Moon." I praised before we slipped into camp. "Good improvement, Twist."

"Thanks!" She mumbled happily between the mouthful of rabbit fur in her mouth.

"Good job for a first day." Thorn commented from beside the squirrel he was sharing with Rose, his littermate.

"Thanks." Twist mumbled softly as she deposited her rabbit.

"Take as much as you want." I called to Moon as she took a tiny shrew. "You were great today." She waved her tail in acknowledgement, while Sun fetched three mice.

"Do you want to share something?" Twist asked nervously, and though we've been friends forever she still mumbles about like a nervous Burn.

"I'm not really hungry, but I'm sure Thorn wouldn't mind sharing." I flicked my dark ginger tail towards the tortoiseshell tom and his littermate, Rose.

"Uh… are you sure?" She questioned hesitantly.

"Yeah, he's real laid back." I assured her. She just plucked up a rabbit and settled down by herself, glancing around nervously.

"I know about your old night visits." Thunder commented, his tail flicking casually.

"What night visits?" I asked coolly. I know if you immediately answer you're guilty. If you answer after forever, you're guilty. If you suddenly grown nervous, you're guilty. So I seemed sort of shocked, but not overly-shocked. I answered as if it was like any other question. That's how I am convincing and how I can easily lie and nobody knows until I admit it myself.

"Your 'visits' that you used to have with Twist. Duh. Didn't happen _that_ long ago."

"Thunder, I don't know if you decided to eat some Twoleg food or what but you are completely and totally out of your mind."

"Flame, I don't care what you say but I was just letting you know." Thunder shrugged," but go ahead and get her, Flame. An non-obnoxious she-cat like that will be picked up real quick."

"You say it as if she has no say-so if she takes a mate or not." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Just saying." Thunder told me casually as he strode out of camp, Nightfall following him as usual.

"What are we doing now?" Moon asked as she bounced up and down excitedly.

"Well we could battle train." I offered. She jumped up and down like a kit even more.

"Yes yes yes!" Of all things I've noticed Moon enjoys fighting the best. And I have to admit, she's pretty good. She's beats Star a few times, but I think it was kind of unfair because Moon has had rage aimed at Star for a while and then was a time it was okay to let it out.

"Alright, you want to see if Scorch and Sky are busy or just you and me?" I knew besides Sun Scorch was the only other Burn Moon cared for.

"Sure." She agreed less enthusiastically than I expected her to.

"What's wrong?" I questioned with as much conviction in my voice I could. I know Moon well enough to know if I don't push hard enough to get an answer she won't give me one. It's just how she is.

"Nothing." She immediately responded, too quickly and too eagerly. "Nothing at all."

"Moon, what's wrong? Has something happened between you and Scorch?" I guessed. Three, two one-

"He thinks I'm a know it all," my white apprentice told me miserably. She isn't a know it all, but the way she kind of flaunts her knowledge can kind of make it seem that way.

"Have you talked to him lately?"

"No, I just want avoid him." She admitted.

"The problem won't get better." I cautioned as she twitched an ear when Scorch padded into camp, his criticizing gaze immediately drawn to Moon.

"Can I go talk to him now?" she pleaded, stealing a glance at the black tom with fiery red stripes.

"Okay, and you can invite him to battle training if it gets awkward." I suggested as she bounded away.

"Okay, thanks!" Moon called as she darted up to the tom nearly the same size she was, though he's a moon older. Well now I have nothing to do.

**So... who does Flame like? Honestly I have no idea yet xD We'll just have to see later on I suppose... Anyways, next chapter I actually changed my mind and might have it from Moon's point of view. Who knows... Thanks for reading and review! ^^**

**~Ashthief**


	9. Forgiveness

**Hey guys! So... I lied last chapter because I said I'd probably do Flame's p.o.v. for the rest of the story, but I changed my mind and did Moon's this chapter, so yeah... read on!**

Chapter 8: Forgiveness

"Scorch!" I called out as the black tom with fiery red stripes started to walk away from me, totally ignoring my existence.

"What do you want, know it all?" the cat I thought I knew snarled at me.

"Cut the act." I told him flatly, I'm really not in the mood for games. "I came to ask for your forgiveness, I don't like it being the way it is."

"Do you get softer every day, gosh half-elemental." Falcon, one of the meaner cats in the clan, sneered. According to Scorch they were friends, but I kept Scorch away from him and Blue, they're pretty awful. But now that we're not friends I have no control over who he hangs out with.

"At least I'm not a good for nothing idiot." I snapped back at him.

"Go spread your insults where they belong, such as at Earth. Oh wait, you're with them." Blue joined in, a disgusting smirk on his face. Falcon was more or so the leader, Blue, the follower.

"Go find someone who cares about your forgiveness." Scorch jeered, though I can tell it's only half-hearted.

"Come on Scorch, please." I pleaded, hating the desperate whine in my voice but I know the patheticness in my mew makes cats soften up.

"Just shove her away." Falcon ordered Scorch. Scorch shrugged and supposedly shouldered me away, but I knew the real Scorch is still there.

"Meet me outside at sunset." Scorch muttered as I was 'shoved' a few feet away. I gave a tiny nod, and threw a fake glare the the black and orange tom. I briskly strode over to Flame, and reported what happened.

"I didn't get a chance to ask about battle training, but he said he'd talk to me at sunset." I shrugged. The dark ginger tom glanced at the sky.

"It won't be too terribly long until it's sunset." He commented. "Now let's go do some battle training."

"Yes!" I darted towards the barrier, raced past it, and eventually winded up in the clearing smelling of….

"Fox!" I shrieked as the lithe russet-brown figure leapt back in surprise. Apparently I'm not the only one surprised. But it quickly retaliated and with a half growl half snarl it lunged for me, catching my scruff in its foul yellow teeth. My battle training deserted me, I did nothing but flail like a useless kit. Stars appeared after a minute or two of snapping jaws, depositing me on the dusty earth then giving me a bite, then shaking me yet again. I knew this stupid piece of fox-dung was just playing with me.

A loud yowl made my ears prick, forced my eyes to open. Forced to fight on. A gray streak flew at the fox as it let out a surprised howl. Thunder quickly drove it off towards a lake off in the distance.

"Moon?" Thunder's hesitant and I think scared voice called softly.

"I'm… fine." I responded lamely. "Where's Flame? I thought he was right behind me."

"He came back to camp, he was freaking out about you. He said you just disappeared and couldn't scent you out for some reason. I was with the search party, and I smelled a fox so I decided to investigate." He paused for a second, staring at me weirdly. Do I look a whole lot different? "You're safe now…." his voice thundered in my head as I closed my eyes and saw only a haze of scarlet.

"She'll be fine in a day or two." I scented the air out of habit and smelled Storm and Thunder. I opened my eyes for a second, but then snapped them shut as the morning sun streamed inside the den located in a hollowed out rock.

"Okay, I'll leave." Thunder started to walk out of the den, and I was trying to say don't go but the words never formed in my mouth.

"Well I see our patient is up." Storm studied my scratches, which didn't actually hurt too bad right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I start training tomorrow?" I asked innocently.

"Maybe, we'll see. How are your scratches? Do they sting?"

"Nothing I can't handle with." I assured our healer.

"It seems you're quite popular here." Storm observed, his eyes gleaming with a friendly kind of gleam.

"Me? Are you serious?" I blurted out, not caring it sounded really stupid.

"Of course I am. Flame, Thunder, Thorn, Sun, they've all been here one time or another." He chewed up some foul smelling herbs, pausing for a minute. "And Scorch. Seemed awfully guilty about something, poor guy." _I didn't meet him at sunset…. Oh well, I hope I get another chance._

"Surprised he stopped by." I remarked, while Storm looked at me quizzically.

"He looked super guilty, and he started muttering to you at night. He really does care for you, you know."

"Huh? For like half a moon now he's called me a know it all." I snorted.

"Cats say offensive things to push other cats away because they don't want to show their feelings." Storm applied the marigold, I think that's what it's called, to my minor scratches and continued, "they don't want to admit their feelings, so not being around the cat they like makes the feelings dim. Then they don't have to think about it, you get it?"

"Yeah…" I nodded my head slowly. "That kind of makes sense…."

"But with that Nightfall, she's past the dimming stage, she's onto the stage to where if she doesn't get what she wants, she basically becomes a monster." Our healer's eyes seemed to lose focus for a second. "Borderline personality," he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, it's just… nothing." He mumbled, fiddling around with his herbs.

"So basically I sit here all day until I get better?" I asked after a few minutes of sitting there.

"You can go share some prey with a friend or mentor or whoever, but _no hunting or training of any sort._" He held me with a firm stare, then shuffled back to his precious herbs.

"Thanks Storm, for everything!" I called over my shoulder as I limped the least noticeably as I could.

"Hey Moon!" My faithful littermate bounced around my paws, jumping in excited circles around me.

"Hey Sun, I guess you've lived just fine since I was… out?" I teased as he acted in his kit-like way.

"Yep, nothing too interesting happened though." He sat down and wrapped his tail over his paws. "Except for I got my first thrush."

"Good job!" I congratulated him; thrushes can be very tricky and super annoying.

"Thanks. Moon, I'm scared." Sun paused for a minute, fidgeting.

"Of what?" I asked, though I knew it was about Earth.

"I don't want to leave! I heard Twist and Flame talking about how awful Earth is… I could never belong in that creepy clan!"

"Fire will fight for us." I tried to convince him, and I hope my voice sounded as confident as I hoped it sounded, I really think we'll be handed over without a protest.

"I don't think so," he sighed, his tail hitting the ground with a dejected _thump_. "Four kits aren't worth fighting for."

"First of all, we're true assets to the clan so we're _not_ kits. Second, two of the kits Peak is demanding are the two favorite cats in the clan. Third, we all have friends who will stand up for us, I'm sure of it." _The only cat I can count on wanting me to stay is Flame, and he's not exactly a cat of great importance._

"I wish I could be as confident as you are. I have no friends beside you and Flutter." a miserable Sun mewed. _Flutter? That fat, lazy, good for nothing kittypet? Seriously?_ I would never say those things out loud, but then I realized this is my littermate I'm talking to, he accepts anybody. We're about as opposite as littermates can be. He's laid back, trusting, accepts anybody, a bit shy, and he's super easy to get along with. I know behind my back I've been compared to a cactus with spines that hurts anyone that comes near. I can easily get fired up, I will _not_ let anybody push me around, who cares about peace if they troublemakers are idiots? But I guess this is an instance of opposites attracting, Sun's my best friend.

"You have more friends than you think you do, Sun. If anything I have less friends because I'm a cactus with prickly spines, remember?" I joked weakly, trying to lighten this cat who's normally his own light.

"Yeah, but inside a cactus there's sweet fruit." Sun gazed at me with slight wisdom in his warm amber eyes, something I wouldn't have ever expected from Sun, my best friend and littermate.

"Since when did you get so wise?" I teased, swiping a soft paw at him.

"Since apparently I have to grow up now because even if we get to stay cats will naturally be suspicious of our half Earth heritage." _True, I didn't think about that. What if everybody hates me afterwards because I'm half Earth?_

"What if there's no what ifs?" An unfamiliar voice rumbled. I blinked my eyes in confusion, and standing beside Sun was a pretty blue she-cat with a gray muzzle.

"Who are you?"

"I am Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan, a clan that is closer than you think. I am many, many seasons older than you, or even Dusk. Help will come on a golden pelt." This Bluestar disappeared, and Sun was staring at me, his head tilted slightly.

"Moon? You there? Moon?"

"I'm here." I replied instantly, and hastily. "I think I should probably get back to the healer's den, Storm said I couldn't do too much today. He didn't want any of the wounds to reopen."

"Healer's orders are healer's orders, but I'm glad you're alright." Sun gave my ear an affectionate lick, then he padded off to Stone, his mentor. I strode back to the healer's den, and immediately called to Storm. Who else could I talk about this weird vision to?

"What Moon? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, except I think I'm hallucinating." I told Storm about my weird encounter with Bluestar, and the weird prophecy type thing she said.

"Well?" I prompted after a few minutes of silence.

"We'll just have to let it reveal itself." Storm shrugged his shoulders, and got back to messing with his herbs and tidying up his moss piles. Shuffling paws were heard at the mouth of the den, and I saw Scorch slipping in the den, almost cautiously.

"Hey." I greeted him warily. I know I have issues with trust, but for me once you break it, it can't be perfect again.

"Hi. I just wanted to say sorry I've been being such a mouse-brain." Scorch explained quietly, which is normal when he's uncomfortable.

"It's fine. Sorry I couldn't exactly meet you at sunset." I teased, flicking him briefly with my tail. Once someone apologizes, I try to move on; though whatever they messed up on never leaves me completely.

"Well I didn't exactly expect you to get up and drag yourself out of camp, so it's alright." Scorch shuffled out of the den, looking a bit awkward. _Cats say offensive things to push other cats away because they don't want to show their feelings._ Storm's voice echoed in my head. _Of course Scorch doesn't like you, we're just Burns. Storm's just trying to look for trouble where it doesn't exist,_ I tried to convince myself, but I never ended up believing myself.

A few murmurs woke me up. I opened my eyes but I didn't see anybody, so I crept out of the healer's den.

"... found him on our border, sniffing around." Rodger, one of the older cats in the clan, was reporting to Burn. Beside him sat a large golden tom with thick, hard muscles. _I would hate to fight him in battle,_ I thought to myself.

"Greetings, Burn." The tom spoke, his wise voice calm and unthreatening. "My ancestors have sent me to make these true clans."

"And what is your name?" Burn asked, his suspicious eyes narrowing.

"I am Lionstar, leader of ThunderClan." _ThunderClan! Bluestar said she was a former leader of ThunderClan!_ "StarClan said a little band of warriors from our clans wandered over here and created these ones, but they didn't do it properly." He paused for a second, holding Burn's gaze steadily. "And I offered to change their ways."

"And what exactly are you proposing?" Burn stiffened as he asked the golden tom.

"I will see what has to be changed, and change it. And it seems I already see one thing wrong, your names."

"Nothing is wrong with our names." Burn growled defensively. To my astonishment, Lionstar didn't even twitch a muscle. He just bowed his head.

"In my clan the leaders get nine lives, and have 'star' at the end of their name. Also, the… Scorchers have another word after their first part of their name, such as Lionblaze. The kits have 'kit' added after their name, like Jaykit. The apprentices, or Burns, have 'paw' at the end of their name, like Hollypaw." A lot of questions were swirling around my mind, and confusion. So I'd be Moonpaw? That's a weird name.

"I will call a meeting, and see what my cats think of this plan." Burn told the tom. Lionstar bowed his head, then moved away from where the cats were soon to gather.

"Elders, Scorchers, Burns, and queens, I call a meeting right now!" His call woke up many, and those cats started to prod the others awake. I woke up Storm, and we both padded outside.

"What's this all about?" Flame murmured in my ear as he took a seat next to me.

"Lionstar, the tom over there," I jerked my head to where the large tom sat, "said he was sent to shape us into a 'real' clan. Sounds like a cool idea, but I have no idea how the others will react." I explained as the remainder of cats came outside to sit in front of Burn.

"A new cat…." I blocked the conversation out, I already knew what he was going to say.

"Do we give it a shot or not?" Burn finished, with all the cats murmuring excitedly and looking at each other with confusion. The Scorchers broke away, Dusk and Snake following. The Burns gathered together, and as of now there are no queens.

"I say we give it a shot!" Scorch voted excitedly. Sun nodded his head, obviously thinking it sounded great.

"I agree." I told them.

"Yep," was all Flutter said.

"I think it's stupid." Blue muttered.

"I think it sounds great." Falcon announced surprisingly.

"You know what, cats who are wanting to try this out go to the left side of camp. Cats who disagree, go to the right." Burn told everybody, and I was pushed off my feet as most the Scorchers went to the left, where we were sitting. Blue decided to stay, following Falcon's lead obviously. After a few more minutes, only Snake, Dusk, Hazel, and Nightfall opposed this new idea.

"It seems we're going to go along with Lionstar's plan." Burn announced. The muscular tom's eyes gleamed, though he bowed his head thankfully.

"First thing's first." Lionstar immediately mewed. He obviously knows how to lead. "We must change your names, to how they would normally be." Burn nodded, then stepped down from Highrock.

"Apprentices, come forth." Lionstar called confidently. We all strode over to Lionstar, while Star and Cloud followed us with dreamy looks in their eyes.

"Oh geez!" Scorch mewed to me, glancing at my two littermates.

"Exactly what I was thinking." I whispered back.

"They moon over _everyone_!"

"Uh huh, glad I'm not like those fools." I muttered as we halted below Lionstar.

"I, temporary leader of Fire, call upon my ancestors to give these apprentices their names." _Wait, wait,wait, he's a leader for now? Great! _"Falconpaw, Scorchpaw, Moonpaw, Sunpaw, Cloudpaw, Starpaw, and Bluepaw, these are your names until you become warriors." Pride gleamed in his warm amber eyes, and I wondered how he knows our names. I guess his ancestors know our names, somehow.

"Burn, you saw how that worked. Now you get to do the same ceremony for the Scorchers, only different. I'll show you how to name them." Lionstar offered Burn. He just nodded, and seemed unhappy he wasn't in control right now. "Hazel, from now on your name will be Hazelflight. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence." Hazelflight nodded, and stepped backwards.

Burn shouldered Lionstar roughly out of the way, and called to Feather, my mother. Who I hate. "Feather, from now on your name will be Featherfall. StarClan honors your strength and intelligence."

This went on for a while, and up apprentices started to get bored. The new Scorchers' names were: Snowfall, Sparrowflight, Thunderstorm, Flamefur, Thornstrike, Nightfall, Starfall, Leafbreeze, Lifepelt, Emeraldclaw, Rosethorn, Skyfall, Foreststrike, Tanfur (Rodger), and Wingbreeze. The Elders' new names are now Duskfur and Snakefang. Healer: Stormfang.

"I'll never remember all these names."

**Hooray! Fire is now FireClan! I REALLY wanted the cats to have warrior names, so I decided Lionstar (also known as Lionblaze, yes is leader! :D ) should come and make Fire into FireClan... so yay! I hope you enjoy my story so far! :)**

**~Ashthief**


	10. Updated Allegiances

**I was going to add updated allegiances last chapter... but I forgot so oh well!**

Leader: Burn- a fiery red-orange tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Snowfall- a white she-cat with black forepaws with amber eyes; Burn's mate

Healer (medicine cat): Stormfang- gray tabby tom with blue-gray eyes

Scorchers (warriors):

Hazelflight- light cream she-cat with amber eyes and white forepaws

Sparrowflight- small brown tom with a black forepaw with dark brown eyes

Thunderstorm- gray tabby tom with blue-gray eyes; member of Blazing Scorch

Flamefur- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Thornstrike- tortoiseshell tom with white-tipped tail with green eyes; member of Blazing Scorch

Nightfall- black she-cat with white forepaws with dark blue eyes; member of Blazing Scorch

Starfall- black she-cat with white speckles with light blue eyes

Leafbreeze- small light brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes

Lifepelt- brown tom with large black spots with dark green eyes

Emeraldclaw- black tom with large brown spots with dark green eyes

Rosethorn- pale brown she-cat with white spots with sky-blue eyes

Skyfall- pale gray tom with light blue eyes

Foreststrike- dark brown almost black tom with vivid green eyes

Tanfur- very light brown tom with big brown eyes

Wingbreeze- gray she-cat with white forepaws and blue eyes

Burns (apprentices):

Moonpaw- fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes

Sunpaw- golden pelted tom with amber eyes

Cloudpaw- golden she-cat with unusual spotted coat with amber eyes

Starpaw- silver-colored she-cat with unusual spotted coat with amber eyes

Scorchpaw- undersized black tom with bright fiery red stripes with blue eyes

Flutterpaw- plump gray she-cat with dark brown stripes; former kittypet

Bluepaw- gray-blue tom with blue eyes

Falconpaw- fluffy gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens:

(none at the moment... will try and add some!)

Elders:

Duskfur- a light blue-gray she-cat with milky blue eyes and a gray muzzle

Snakefang- brown tom with piercing yellow eyes


	11. New Names, New Clan

**Hello! This chapter is kind of short... but here it is!**

Chapter 9: New Names, New Clan

"Hey, Moonpaw, get up." My new name, still a bit unfamiliar to me, was called by my mentor, Flamefur. Sometimes I still accidentally call him Flame, but he doesn't seem to care too much.

"Burnstar said you're not going to the Gathering." My mentor told me. It was another long moon after the last Gathering, and I expected this.

"Thank goodness." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'll protect you until the end." Flamefur promised as I dragged myself to my paws. Life had gone on as usual, and after helping Burnstar get his nine lives Lionstar left to help the other clans become what we have, FireClan.

"I hope nobody dies because of us." I murmured as I shifted my way out of the den.

"Everything will be alright, Moonpaw. We won't let Earth push us around." Flamefur trotted out of camp, expecting me to follow him. I dashed after him, and for some reason Flamefur took me away from the battle training clearing, away from our usual hunting spot off into a secluded part of the forest.

"Flamefur, what in StarClan's name are you doing?" I asked after a while.

"Burnstar said you and your littermates could be made warriors a moon early due to these circumstances. He also said don't mention it to any others, and I thought it'd be easier just to tell you far away from camp." _As if. He dragged me out here for some other reason, that's obvious enough._

"You didn't have to drag me this far from camp though. What's the other reason?" I pried, seeing if my theory is correct.

"No reason." Flamefur answered calmly, and his certain voice made me think _I think I'm overreacting… Flame wouldn't lie to me, would he?_

"Do you want to hunt or battle train?" He asked casually, and now I'm certain I made a mistake. I really need to learn to trust cats more often.

"Hunt." I answered, and darted back towards our territory. "Hey Flamefur?" I asked after a while.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"If there is a war will Sun and I have to hideout?" _Like in that cave…._

"Along with Star and Cloud, probably." the dark ginger tom admitted. "And when the danger passes you can come out again. I'll protect you four if you want, I have a feeling the war will break out soon, as in today soon."

"No, we'll be fine. Where would we hide?" Flamefur suddenly looked uneasy, wary light in his amber eyes.

"There's a secret cave that the Blazing Scorch founders made. You can only enter it at night and-"

"I know that place! Me and Sun found it the first day of apprenticeship." I mewed, with a shocked Flamefur gaping at me with disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, don't you remember we woke you up… oh wait nevermind that was Thunder. Well, Sun showed me at night and while he was hopping around excitedly Thunder was woken up."

"Thunderstorm." Flamefur corrected softly.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I'm not great with these new names." I shook my head side to side.

"You're fine, you're just probably going to confuse other cats." Flamefur flicked my shoulder teasingly, and after I dodged I bowled my mentor over.

"I win!" I announced after a few blows dodged and a few blows dealt. But the second I relaxed was the second Flamefur thrust me off and wrestled me to the ground.

"Not fair!" I wailed pitifully when he managed to pin me down.

"I let you off easy this time." Flamefur growled, and I played along.

"Of course, I won't trespass anymore." I meowed in mock submission. I used the same trick he did, I pushed him off me the second he laughed. He was thrown into the bushes, and while he struggled with the thorns I blocked his exit.

"Hah! I win!" I yowled as I pushed us both into the bushes.

"Couldn't you have pushed us _out_ of the thorns?" Flamefur grumbled as the bushes raked his pelt.

"Oops?" I purred when he just rolled his amber eyes. "Should I move so we can get out?" I mewed innocently after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, that or I'll shove you outside." Flamefur shouldered me out of the bushes while he untangled himself from the thorns.

"You owe me, I just left half my pelt in those thorns!" Flamefur declared while I groomed my pelt to make it lie flat.

"What in StarClan's name is going on here?" Thunderstorm padded into the tiny clearing where me and Flamefur were grooming ourselves and shoving each other.

"Relax, Thunder." I flicked my tail.

"Thunderstorm." Flamefur whispered loud enough for Thunderstorm to hear, on purpose.

"Well sorry." I rolled my eyes. "A moon later and I'm still calling everyone by their old names."

"It's fine." Thunderstorm reassured me. "I just heard a pair of yowls and thought a fox or badger had appeared." I shuddered at the word 'fox.' It left a permanent on my right foreleg, but my pelt's so fluffy it's hard to tell.

"No, Moonpaw was just shoving me into the bushes." Flamefur teased, his eyes glittering mischieviously.

"No! We were mock fighting!" I argued with mock indignation, I know he's just messing with me.

"Well do you two want to hunt?" Thunderstorm asked when Flamefur and I finally smoothed down our fur.

"Sure, we were going to but Moonpaw kind of shoved me into the bushes." I gave a little whine, rolled my eyes, then followed the two Scorchers as they padded away.

"Where do you two want to hunt?" Thunderstorm called back to me and Flamefur.

"How about the Scorched Plains?" I suggested. That's where the most hunting is done, but it still doesn't fail to yield prey.

"Okay."

"Let's race!" Flamefur darted forward without giving me and Thunderstorm a chance to protest. I sighed then raced after him, Thunder on my heels. _Thunderstorm!_ I corrected myself in my head.

Flamefur ended up winning, and I suspect it's because he got a head start.

"You run really fast." Thunderstorm complimented me when we finally caught our breath.

"Thanks." I scanned the landscape for any prey. The ground was only just starting to turn green instead of a sooty black color. It had trees growing and everything, but the ground continued to be a sooty black color.

"That's my apprentice alright." Flamefur said with obvious pride in his voice.

"Yeah." Thunderstorm agreed, but it seemed half-hearted and it sounded as if it was dripping with venom.

"Did you guys ever figure out of you had the right cats in Blazing Scorch?" I asked after a while, we ended up just laying there all together, the warm sun beaming on our warm pelts. It was quite nice actually, Flamefur's eyes closed as he relaxed on my right side, Thunderstorm laying down on his paws at my left.

"No, I don't think we have the right cats." Thunderstorm answered, sighing lightly.

"Will you ever find out?" I questioned with my eyes closed lazily.

"Maybe, maybe not. This… StarClan may have answers." Thunderstorm's eyes closed, drifting off to peace.

"I don't ever want to leave." I murmured after a while of silence, just peaceful silence. Flamefur's eyes opened and looked at me weirdly. I can't place it, but… I know what it is. I know what it is, but I can't pinpoint it.

"We don't have to, the clan can survive without this one day." His warm amber eyes closed again, and I think we all slept for a while.

"Moonpaw, get up." I shoved the nudging paw away, just a few more minutes. "Moonpaw," Flamefur's stern voice was firmer this time. "Thunderstorm and I have to go to the Gathering." My eyes opened reluctantly, and I saw Thunderstorm studying me from a few feet away.

"Alright…. Do I need to go back to camp or go hideout?" I got to my paws reluctantly, though the sun was nearly gone there was still warmth on my left side. Wait… that wasn't the side I was laying on…. Whatever.

"You have to go fetch Sun, Star, and Cloud, then hide." Flamefur told me before trotting away with Thunderstorm following. I bounded up beside them, and we padded in silence. A comforting silence, not an awkward one.

"FireClan's left already, go and stay safe." Flamefur gave my ear a quick lick of farewell, while Thunderstorm let his tail rest on my back for a second.

"Don't leave me…." I pleaded as two of the cats I care about briskly walked away from me. _I may never see them again, Earth may… kill them_, I thought with a trembling muzzle. Flamefur turned back to look at me, something in his eyes I can't place.

"We won't ever leave you, Moonpaw. Remember that." He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something else, but it looked to me he forced himself to shut it.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

"We'll be back." Thunderstorm promised as they raced away, maybe for the last time. _No, they'll be alright. They have to be!_

I ran back to camp as fast as I could, and with light paws I collected Cloud, Star, and Sun.

"Follow me!" I commanded as I shouldered my way out of the barrier. They followed obediently, and I dropped back with Sun after a while of racing paws thundering on the forest floor, the same rhythm pounding in my head.

"You know the location better than I." He nodded and took the lead solemnly, his face determined.

"You have to trust me." He told my other two littermates as he halted beside the cave. We stepped through, and with a deep breath he disappeared through that wall he showed me three moons ago.

"No! We're not going to die!" Star shrieked as Cloud ran into the wall. But she missed slightly and banged her head. She let out a howl, and I placed a paw over her muzzle.

"Do you _want_ to reveal our location?" I hissed ferociously. She shook her head, mute with terror. "Follow me, and don't blindly run into the wall." I took a breath, and stepped inside the secret cave of paradise, or at least that's what I call it.

Sun was sitting solemnly next to the entrance, and dipped his head in greeting. We wait for the braver sister to come through, and it was Cloud. The dappled coated she-cat was trembling slightly, and I surprised myself when I licked the top of her head comfortingly.

"Star! It's alright!" My golden colored littermate called. The only one I truly know. I heard a sharp inhalation of breath as Star stepped into the secret cave.

"We stay here until someone comes to fetch us." I told them with utmost certainty.

**The battle is about to begin! *gasp* No, this is NOT the end of the book. And just as a heads up, next chapter I will be doing Flamefur's point of view from the Gathering. Sorry it's such a short chapter, I just had no other ideas :/ **

**~Ashthief**


	12. A Moonlit Battle

**Hello again! Here's chapter 10, a moonlit battle. Yeah it's a kind of ominous title... Read on!**

Chapter 10: A Moonlit Battle

"We won't ever leave you, Moonpaw. Remember that." Thunderstorm and I left the scared apprentice, and I feel kind of bad but what else can we do?

"We'll be back." Thunderstorm called back to my apprentice as we raced away. I felt a sharp thorn tear into my pelt, but after a few seconds it faded. _Guess it came out somehow,_ I thought to myself.

"I know what you're doing, Lame." Thunderstorm growled only a minute after we left the fluffy white she-cat.

"Leaving a poor apprentice by herself when she's about to be hunted down?" I twitched my whiskers, trying to smooth this over. Thunderstorm has always liked her, always will, and now it looks like she favors me. So I play it cool and act like I have no idea what he's talking about.

"You stole her from me, Flamefur." He growled as we kept running, a few drops splattering on our pelts.

"I did nothing of the sort, Thunderstorm." I hissed back defensively. Thorns raked at my pelt as rain drip, drip, dripped onto my now soaked pelt.

"You knew I loved her, that I still do!" Thunderstorm howled furiously as we kept running. _Is he going to kill me? Nobody else is around right now…._

"I don't love her, Thunder! I don't know what happened, but obviously you've lost your mind! She's my apprentice, it's wrong in so many ways! I don't love her, okay?" I shouted back, the rain really starting to pour now.

"I believe you." Thunderstorm's muscles relaxed, and I think I felt my whole body sigh with relief. We didn't discuss anything else before we arrived to the Gathering, and by the time we did every cat was fighting.

"We have to get reinforcements." I hoarsely whispered to Thunderstorm. We studied the scene for a while, and I noticed it was AirClan and FireClan against WaterClan and EarthClan.

"You go to camp, get all our warriors. I'll fetch AirClan." I instantly leapt away, and on the inside I moaned. AirClan was the farthest away from the Gathering clearing, it was located between the border we share with Earth and Water, Air is the only clan we don't share anything with.

I forced my exhausted muscles to put on an extra burst of speed when I saw AirClan's camp, a network of caves barely below ground. I raced into camp and started shouting like a maniac, but I don't care anymore.

"WaterClan and EarthClan are working together to destroy AirClan and FireClan!" I yowled at the clusters of cats darting out of the holes scattered among the ground.

"What if he's lying?"

"What if he isn't?"

"We have to save them!"

"Let's go right now!"

"Stop!" an ancient cat shouted at the whole clan. The cats froze, and turned to stare at the dull gray colored tom who was limping towards me.

"He speaks the truth!" this weird gray cat yowled for all to hear. "We go now!"

"Graypelt, you can't possibly go to battle!" a younger she-cat protested.

"I'm about to go now anyways, I may as well go down fighting." The wise old cat rasped. She bowed her head, and started to gather the warriors.

"We go now! Circle around and attack any EarthClan or WaterClan cat you can find!" All the cats, save the queens, raced out into the night, black, gray, brown, orange, all variations of the colors caterwauled into the night as they raced to the clearing. _I forgot they can outrun me anytime,_ I thought to myself as I fell behind despite the fact I was running the fastest I had run in a while.

"Thank you for the warning!" the light gray she-cat who gave the orders called as she raced past me.

When we raced in, it seemed most cats were dead or nearly dead. I spotted Thornstrike bravely battling with a WaterClan cat four times his weight.

"Get off my friend!" I launched myself at the heavy blue-gray tom.

"We will get those kits if it's the last thing we do!" He hissed back. They know about the kits?

"They're none of your business, fatty." I retaliated, giving his muzzle a few painful looking scratches. _Thank StarClan Moon was told to stay back!_ I thrust a skinny gray tom off of Thunderstorm, who was fighting with Rosethorn.

"Thanks." He grunted as another cat flew at him. This went on for what felt like eternity, but somehow our side managed to pull through, and some cat killed Peak. In my opinion, the awful deserved to die, but I'd never dare say that out loud. It was over, and the few cats still fighting fled. But when I wasn't looking a brown she-cat leapt on my back and wrestled me to the ground. I have no idea who she is, she doesn't look tired in the least.

"You will pay!" she clawed my throat, but somehow I managed to thrust her off and flee. But then I collapsed on EarthClan territory, I knew that by the menacing cats circling me. All strength left me, and I only closed my eyes in defeat.

"He'll be awake later, probably." I saw a white she-cat talking with a black colored tom. _Moonpaw? No, that's not Moonpaw._ I knew it wasn't my apprentice, but how I don't know.

"Where am I?" I mewed as I struggled to take in my surroundings.

"It seems the prisoner is up." The black tom smirked at me, and I just stared back. _Prisoner?_ Suddenly the memories rushed back too fast, all too fast.

"You'll kill him with your stupid remarks, Claw. Go back to mooning over whoever is the flavor of the day today." The short-furred she-cat snapped at him. I turned my head away as she was clawed. I know it has to be a shallow scratching, but this kind of evil makes me feel sick.

"Are you okay?" She padded over to me on soft paws, and wasn't limping the slightest. She's probably used to it by now, I thought with a shudder.

"I must get back to my clan…." My voice trailed off as she looked at me with pity.

"You won't get back easy, if you manage to get back at all." She stroked me with her tail soothingly and I closed my eyes again.

"They won't let me go back?"

"No. They're going to try and bargain with FireClan. They'll trade you for Peak's four kits."

"But Peak's dead!" I exclaimed in astonishment. There's no point in going after the kits now.

"But his legacy isn't." The white she-cat whispered softly, almost wistfully. "Do you know Twist?" her voice was full of concern, Twist must be a relative or family.

"Yeah, I'm the one who convinced her to leave this awful place." I grunted.

"Don't let _anybody_ hear that. They'll kill you before you know it." She cautioned, yet she didn't seem shocked by her own statement.

"Okay. But how do I get back home? I have a life… an apprentice…." My voice trailed off as she gave me another mournful look.

"You'll be able to fit in here." She mewed simply.

"Huh? I have friends! I have a life!"

"You can get new friends, you can get a new life."

"I'm leaving." I struggled to stand up, but I couldn't.

"Relax." She murmured softly. "You won't be going anywhere until your scratches heal."

"I am leaving, and you can't stop me." I got to my paws, and looked for an exit.

"The back way is that way." She gestured towards a small opening in the back of her cool, damp den.

"Thank you, I'll never forget you." My stiff muscles screamed at me to stop moving, but I was determined to get away from here.

So I dragged myself to the FireClan border, and there a patrol found me. Thank StarClan.

"Flamefur!" A shocked meow made me force my eyes open, I'm more exhausted than I knew I could be. It was Thornstrike, with Moonpaw and Thunderstorm.

"Thank goodness it was you three that found me, not some EarthClan cats." I muttered as I collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

"Flamefur? Are you okay?" Moonpaw's voice shook as she looked at me. I know I look like a mess.

"Yeah, as soon as I get home." Thunderstorm and Thornstrike supported most of my weight on the way back, thankfully.

"Flamefur! What- get in here!" Stormfang moved me into his den without question, and shooed my friends out despite their protests.

"Hey Stormfang." I mewed weakly as I settled down on a nest of moss.

"Thank StarClan. Everybody thought you had been murdered or something." Stormfang shuffled around some herbs, and hastily applied it to my scratches.

"Nope, just held hostage. I only got away because EarthClan's healer showed me a secret way out of camp." I paused for a second to catch my rasping breath. "Who died?"

Stormfang gave me a funny glance, I suppose it's a weird thing to ask when you nearly died yourself.

"Snowfall is in critical damage." Stormfang glanced at the lump of white fur on the other side of the den, shallowly breathing. "I think StarClan wants her, and they want her now." Stormfang told me in a low voice.

"She was the best deputy a clan could ask for." I accepted her near-death solemnly. "So who else is dead?"

"Emeraldclaw was killed, as was Wingbreeze. Most other cats are fine, thanks to the reinforcements you and Thunderstorm brought." Stormfang gave me a poppy seed, and I fell into a deep sleep, peaceful even.

My eyes flew open as I caught my friends' scents. Thornstrike, Thunderstorm, and Moonpaw.

"Hey, sleepyhead is up!" Thornstrike bounced around the den gleefully while Stormfang muttered darkly under his breath.

"Hush or you all go back outside!" the healer hissed, and immediately Thornstrike sat down promptly.

"How do you feel?" Stormfang sniffed my wounds, and seemed generally pleased, so I took it I'm getting better.

"Tired, exhausted, bored, all of the above." Moonpaw's ear twitched, while Thunderstorm seemed to stare me down. _He's daring me to talk to the she-cat he's been obsessed with since she was a kit,_ I thought to myself.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked while attempting to sit up.

"I have a scratch between my shoulders, but it'll heal." Moonpaw shrugged, and I noticed she winced a little bit. "It'll heal."

"I'm perfectly fine!" Thornstrike announced.

"I see." I murmured, flicking him with my tail.

"I'm fine too since I was one of the last cats to start fighting." Thunderstorm replied, though it felt like hate was rolling off his pelt.

"Well great. Did anybody find your four?" I asked Moonpaw who was starting to zone out.

"Nope. Although Thornstrike scared us out of our fur when he just appeared and said it was all over." Moonpaw rolled her eyes. "It seemed to me like he was _trying_ to scare us."

"What? Me?" Thornstrike asked with fake innocence.

"Whatever," Moonpaw rolled her amber eyes. "Hey Stormfang, when can Flamefur start training me again? It won't be too awful long until I'm a Scorcher."

"Half a moon, quarter of a moon, depends." The gray tabby tom shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright." Moonpaw sighed. "How will I be training in the meantime?"

"Ask Burnstar, I'm not in charge." Stormfang fidgeted with his herbs again, turning his back on the fluffy white she-cat.

"Alrighty then… I'm going to go talk to Burnstar right now, bye Flamefur!"

"Bye." All three cats padded out, and I felt an aching emptiness.

"I think you're fit for training Moonpaw again, but take it easy the first few days, alright?" it was a quarter of a moon later, and personally I think I healed faster because I set my mind to it. Stormfang was _finally_ letting me leave. Twist, Thunderstorm, Thornstrike, and Moonpaw had all visited me one time or another, so though I got bored a lot I had company every once in a while.

Sparrowflight was training my apprentice while I was recovering, and I was satisfied with Burnstar's choice. Though I still missed training Moonpaw, she was happy with her temporary mentor so I was happy too. The scratches have healed, all I have left is one scar from my left shoulder that stretches to behind my left foreleg. I think it looks pretty cool.

Moonpaw was eating some prey, alone. I trotted up to her briskly, and she didn't seem to notice.

"Stormfang said I could go back to my warrior duties." I told my apprentice while she was finishing up her mouse.

"That great!" she replied enthusiastically. "Can we go on patrol or something now? Sparrowflight is cool and all but he sleeps in _forever_." I let out a small purr of amusement, I never thought I'd see the day an apprentice wanted to get up early.

"Alright we can go hunting, but Sparrowflight will need to know I'm capable of training you now." I flicked my tail impatiently. I want to feel the wind in my fur, hear the leaves crackle under my paws again.

"If we're fast enough we can get back before he even notices." Moonpaw bounced up and down, looking more like her littermate than ever.

"Alright, but you're to be blamed if we get scolded." I teased as I leapt away. The fluffy white she-cat raced after me past the thorn tunnel, through a shadowy cave, all the way to Snake Lake.

"It's great to be able to move again!" I yowled as we both skidded to a halt.

"Glad you're enjoying this, I'm tired." Moonpaw announced as she flopped onto the grass. "Should we be resting right next to a place filled with snakes?"

"Fair point." I got to my paws and padded away towards a really dense part of the forest. "I missed the forest when I was trapped in Stormfang's den."

"We should probably hunt now." Moonpaw prodded me with an impatient paw when I lay down on the grass.

"Alright, if you insist," we both crept through the forest, and caught a decent amount of prey. I caught two shrews, while Moonpaw managed to catch two rabbits at once, somehow.

"Not bad for a first day back." Moonpaw flicked me with her tail teasingly while I shivered at her touch. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I think I just feel the first of leaf-bare chills." I lied.

"I don't feel any breezes." Moonpaw remarked as she sniffed the air for prey.

"You have a much thicker pelt than me." I pointed out. She let out a little _mrrow._

"True, I didn't think about that. Should we go back now?"

"Sure, I guess." We both picked up our prey, and raced to camp with the warm bodies in our mouths.

"So that's where you went." Sparrowflight greeted Moonpaw as we padded into camp.

"Yeah, Flamefur's fine now. Thanks for mentoring me in the meantime!" Moonpaw called over her shoulder as a sleepy Sparrowflight yawned and went back to the Scorchers' den.

"No problem." the dark brown tom waved his tail and disappeared into the den of the Scorchers.

"Have you seen Nightfall around?" I asked out of nowhere. I hadn't seen her lately.

"I think she gave up on Thunderstorm, I haven't seen her as of late." Moonpaw shrugged casually. I doubt she misses the night-black she-cat.

"Alright, just wondering." I swatted at a random pebble. "Who's the new deputy? I'm kind of behind."

"Wow, poor you. You don't even know who the new deputy is!" Moonpaw laughed, and for some reason I did too. "It's Thunderstorm, believe it or not."

"Seriously?" I couldn't keep the astonishment out of my voice. Just couldn't.

"Yeah, I think he might have threatened Burnstar or something, because I kind of doubt any cat in their right mind would make him deputy."

"Uh huh. Well great, now the deputy hates me." My ear twitched uncomfortably.

"Thunderstorm hates you?" Moonpaw questioned, confusion written all over her white face. _Fox-dung! _I slapped myself in my head.

"Um… yeah…." My voice trailed off awkwardly.

"What did you do? Thunderstorm's usually nice and easygoing." Moonpaw mewed in a voice sounding like she was thinking really hard.

"Er…. Nothing." I responded lamely. I really need to learn to lie better. Most the time I'm better at lying, but this is a straightforward question that's hard to dodge. Moonpaw rolled her eyes, unconvinced.

"Come on." She padded out of camp, and I suppose she expects me to follow her. I did, reluctantly, and eventually we winded up somewhere I didn't know was here. It was a huge willow tree with long leaves that swept the ground, creating almost a little room.

"In here so nobody else has to hear." Moonpaw explained as she ducked her head and calmly walked inside the shelter, if it can be called that.

"What did you do to Thunderstorm that made him eternally hate you? I've noticed this earlier, but I thought it was a little dispute, which is normal. Obviously it's something more than that. Tell me."

**Hmm... wonder why Thunder hates poor Flame. Yeah you probably already know why if you read the previous chapters, which you (hopefully) have. But Moon doesn't know o. O Anyways... I don't think I've done a disclaimer so...**

**Moonpaw: Ashthief doesn't own Lionstar, or the idea of clans and what not. but she does own the popcorn she's eating right now...**

**Me: Okay I guess that was good for a first try? But I do own my cats too... like Moonpaw!**

**Moonpaw: Woot!**

**Moonpaw: And review! This story has like 300 views and 6 reviews... sadness :(**

**Okay then... hope you enjoyed this chapter, and keep an eye out for the next!**

**~Ashthief**


	13. Answers Will Come With Time

**Hey! Here's the next chapter... I know the previous chapter was a cliffhanger, and I'm kind of sad that I have to report that this one kind of has one too... that involves someone possibly dying o. O Anywho, I bet you're thinking WHO DIES? I shall not reveal it, therefore making you read ^^ Unless you skip to the end... then you kind of don't have to read and you still find out... okay I'll stop my rambling and allow you to continue your reading ^^**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT... I lied... heh.**

**I just wanted to say thanks to CatAndFish6008 and Midnightstorm for the reviews! And for everybody else who has reviewed!  
**

**Midnightstorm- Thanks for the suggestion of names and what not! I'll see if I can add them into the story somehow... Flamefur did mention earlier FireClan is one of the smaller clans...**

**CatAndFish6008- Thanks for your second review! And yeah... you find out what Flamefur says about Thunder in this chapter, from Moon's point of view :D**

**Thanks again to everybody who has viewed and reviewed, I love to know what you think about the story or anything I can do to improve it... so let me know! You're welcome to PM me or review, whatever you're comfortable with.**

Chapter 11: Answers Will Come With Time

"What did you do to Thunderstorm that made him eternally hate you? I've noticed this earlier, but I thought it was a little dispute, which is normal. Obviously it's something more than that. Tell me." I demanded as Flamefur's paws shuffled. "Can it really be that bad to be a bit honest with your apprentice?"

"Yes!" Flamefur's hackles sprung up, his usually warm amber eyes blazing with fury and something like… jealousy? Like some emotion saying you wouldn't understand?

"What did I do?" I pressed though the amount of fury in his eyes was scaring me. What's he getting so worked up about?

"You didn't do anything, okay? It's not you." Flamefur told me a bit more calmly, though his dark ginger fur was still spiking.

"What in StarClan's name is going on? I'm so confused right now."

"I can't tell you, alright?" Flamefur sighed as his shoulders slumped, making him look seasons older than he really is. He had defeat expressed in his eyes, his posture, everything.

"Why not? You can trust me." I told him softly. "Can't you?"

"Not with my- our secret.," his reply stung me as if he raked me with his claws. What did I do to make him distrust me? Does he hate me _and _Thunderstorm?

"You just don't understand…." his voice trailed off as his eyes became unfocused.

"Then help me understand, because I know I will once you tell me." I retorted hotly.

"No it would just change everything. You don't need to worry about it." Flamefur's dark ginger ear twitched, and though I know he's trying to protect me from something, I see longing and sadness in his eyes.

"Flame, I can live with whatever you have to say. You're dying to tell me, but something's holding you back."

"This was about Thunderstorm, remember? Not me." his voice faltered, but he looked determined to not admit it.

"But now it's about you. You have a problem and you won't tell me."

"Moonpaw, leave it." Flamefur got to his paws and fled, racing faster than I've seen him race any time previously.

"Answers will come with time." an unfamiliar voice promised. I saw nobody, but I could hear them.

"Are you visiting me again, Bluestar?" I whispered to the voice wreathing around me, in my head, yet I heard it out loud at the same time.

"No, I am the founder of Fire. Moonpaw, just trust your mentor and answers will come with time. He is hard to get to know, but once you do you hold a special place in his heart…." The voice echoed, then vanished altogether.

"Okay then…." I muttered to myself as I padded back to camp.

(Flamefur's point of view now)

"Moonpaw, leave it." I got to my paws and left, leaving a stunned Moonpaw to stare as I ran away. _She can't know, she can't know, she can't!_ After a few minutes of racing my paws started to ache as did my legs, so I slowed down and lay down on the cool grass.

"Hi!" A cheery voice startled me. But I relaxed when it was only the former EarthClan cat, Twist.

"Hey. Sorry you startled me." I murmured as she bounded up to me. She's fine now, happy. Lucky her, she's not caught up in this mess.

"Sorry I startled you. I just saw you and I was like hey haven't seen you in a while!" She paused for a second. "Want to hunt? I won't ask what's wrong."

"How do you-" I was cut off by the pretty light brown tabby she-cat.

"Instinct," was all she answered, almost too casually. "Yes or no hunting?"

"Fine." I agreed, following the she-cat as I replayed the 'discussion' I had with Moon. _Paw_ I added in my head. We both still call cats and think of cats' names with just the first word. Even now, like two moons later. Yeah… two moons I think. Who knows/cares?

"Scorching Plains or forest?" Twist asked after a bit.

"Forest." I answered absently.

"If you want to talk to me about it you're welcome to." Twist told me as we kept creeping among the forest floor.

"It's wrong, I shouldn't even be…." I paused for a second. "shouldn't even be thinking about it."

"Thinking about what?" Twist stopped, and so I did. She lay down and faced towards me, obviously she's wanting me to talk about it, so I indulged her and satisfied her curiosity.

"Moonpaw." My pelt burned, there. I said it.

"As an apprentice or… oh." Twist paused too, and looked stumped on what to say.

"I said something about Thunderstorm hating me, and she dragged me out into the forest so I could tell her without other cats hearing. And somehow it turned around into a conversation about what's bugging me."

"Huh? What does Thunder have to do with this?" _Nice to know it's not just me who keeps calling cats Thunder or Moon… not Moon! Not Moon! Moonpaw!_ I shouted at myself in my head.

"He's kind of… been in love with her since she was a kit." I explained awkwardly. It really does sound stupid. "And I think he understand I… yeah. So now the clan deputy hates me, and Moonpaw kept demanding for the reason."

"Oh wow. Major love triangle you got there." Twist rolled her pale amber eyes.

"Love triangle? What?" She had me confused on the word love.

"You like Moonpaw, who likes nobody, who is liked also by Thunderstorm who had liked her all her life but she's your apprentice and you've grown to like her. See?"

"Um I got confused the second you opened your mouth." I told her honestly and somewhat bluntly. "Whatever, I'll be alright." I shrugged my lean dark ginger shoulders casually. "Thanks for the… talk, I guess, but really, I'm fine." I assured my friend.

"Alright, if you ever need to talk about anything else, just-"

"-ask, got it. Thanks Twist." Weird how Lionstar didn't change her name… oh yeah she was out hunting when that happened. Lucky her.

"Anytime." Twist mewed lightly as she wandered off by herself. So much for hunting together I guess…. I too wandered around by myself, and forced my problems to the back of my mind. I did absolutely nothing productive, which is somewhat surprising. Most of the time I fidget trying to find something to do.

"Boo!" a flash of tortoiseshell fur bowled me over as I shrieked in surprise.

"Thornstrike!" I hissed as I was pinned to the dusty forest floor.

"Do I win?" the tortoiseshell tom asked innocently. "Best two out of three?"

"I shall never surrender!" I yowled back with mock fury. Now that I think about it, Thornstrike is pretty much my brother. We play fight, hang out, whatever.

"Give up, Lame?" Thornstrike teased as yet another failed attempt to thrust him off failed. **(Yeah I realized I put his failed attempt failed... was accidental but when I was editing I was like xD that sounds pretty funny but whatever!)**

"Fine, just get off of me you great big lump!" I heaved him off my chest, and he obediently moved.

"So you surrender?" Thornstrike's vibrant gleaming eyes shone triumphantly.

"If you insist." I flicked him back with my ginger tail.

"Yes, O Lame One, I do insist." Thornstrike teased back.

"Alright, smart one." I rolled my amber eyes as Nightfall burst through the bushes.

"What in StarClan's name, Nighty?" I called with mock surprise.

"A whole… pack of foxes attacked." Nightfall panted, her night-black sides heaving as she fought for breath.

"Attacked what?" I asked with slight alarm.

"EarthClan? You? Me? The sky? Is falling?" Thornstrike let weird words that had absolutely nothing to do with this situation tumble out in an awkward jumble.

"Yes Thornstrike, the sky is falling." Nightfall remarked sarcastically, but not without a dramatic roll of her blazing amber eyes.

"Everybody take cover!" Thornstrike shrieked madly as he dashed for a random cave. "Hey since when was this cave here?" his voice echoed off the damp, cold walls.

"Since… FireClan was created? This must-"

"Our clan is being killed and you guys are talking about caves?" Nightfall shrieked at us. StarClan I love annoying her.

"Yes, yes we are. Have you not been listening?" Thornstrike's voice echoed, echoed, echoed.

"Let's go!" Nightfall darted away in the general direction towards camp. With a casual shrug Thornstrike followed me as I followed the slender black she-cat. I heard, with a shudder, distant snarls, cries, and wails as we raced to camp.

When we arrived at camp I noticed the thorn barrier was ripped away. Nightfall accidentally collided into a fox the second she stepped a paw in camp. It let out an ugly snarl as it was surprised. It mercilessly closed its jaws on her muzzle with a metallic snap, and flung her across our camp. She let out a small whimper, but bravely charged another one that was nearly at the nursery.

I leapt for the fox's back as it was turned while Thornstrike also dashed towards the nursery, where a heavily pregnant Hazelflight should be laying. I heard Stormfang giving orders with a tense snap, and when a yowl that wasn't accompanied by ripping fur I knew it had to mean-

"Keep the foxes out! Hazelflight is about to give birth!" Stormfang was snapping at a few Scorchers battling for their lives and others'. I joined Thornstrike and Nightfall in defending the nursery against the rising tide of gray and russet red bodies hurtling against us. It seemed as if they were all against us at once, and with horror I realized two or three slipped past without anybody noticing.

I bowled the fox in the lead over, which sent the other one crashing over us. But it hastily got to its feet and continued to pursue towards a wailing cat hidden halfway by crushed thorns. Hazelflight. The first fox I bowled over snapped at my tail as I tried to attack the other. Yet another pair of teeth joined in, and with a sickening rip I heard my fur being torn. But I fought through the pain and tried to fend them off as best I could.

An outraged yowl made me pause from my fighting only for a heartbeat as Moonpaw bravely leapt for the closest fox. _Go back!_ I silently told her in my head. _You're going to get yourself killed! You're just an apprentice!_ But of course these thoughts distracted me and I was caught by the scruff. The large, almost plump fox shook me until I went limp, and its grip loosened. With a triumphant hiss I clawed at its muzzle, the closest piece of flesh.

"Need any help?" a faintly glowing blue-furred cat clawed at one of the two foxes slashing, raking, pummeling me with their claws and teeth.

"Who-"

"Bluestar!" Moonpaw mewed in shock as the she-cat fought alongside me as Moonpaw helped drive the other fox away.

"You know her?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Can we focus on not getting killed?" Moonpaw snapped as she gave the russet brown figure another clawing.

"Fine. Have it your way." I snapped back while I leapt on its back, a flurry of claws ripping its ugly fur off its body. _This fox and all the rest have attacked for no reason! Sure we ran one or two off every once in a while, but we don't deserve this!_

The fox finally fled, slightly whimpering with its fluffy tail tucked between its legs. I saw a smaller fox slipping into the nursery, where our healer was vainly trying to fight it off. _A healer can't become a warrior over-night._ I thought grimly to myself as with a vicious snap I closed my tail on its neck, on the life-pumping artery. Honestly I was aiming for its back, but when it lowered itself onto its forepaws my fangs closed on its life-pumping artery.

It fell with a faint thump, and I only barely registered yet _another_ fox backing up with a wild, fearful look in its eyes. But on the bright side, I heard a few tiny, shrill mewls. But now is not the time to stop fighting, if anything it's the time to fight harder for our only queen.

"Do you want me to stay here or go fight out there?" I jerked my head towards the entrance, or what was left of it.

"Go and drive these intruders away!" Stormfang hissed ferociously. I bowed my head before dashing outside. I felt exhausted, and my mind started to blur after a while of this never-ending fighting. But I kept going even though every fiber, every instinct, every cell in my body protested.

I saw Moonpaw being struck down, and without thinking I threw myself onto a muscular russet-red back, though it retaliated by rising on its hindpaws briefly. If I hadn't been fighting for at least a grueling hour I would have been able to hold on, but I don't have the strength right now. So I clambered to my paws and with a fuzzy mind began swiping unsheathed paws at the red-pelted fox. It was fresh, when I was beaten and battered.

Moonpaw slashed, I slashed, we had a pretty good rhythm going until I was carried off my paws. I don't think Moonpaw noticed though, and I don't have the energy to call for help. I felt claws, cat claws, close on my shoulders as I was thrust into the thorn bushes lining camp.

"You deserve to die, Flamefur." The frighteningly familiar voice of one of my friends hissed at me as it's claws pricked at my throat.

**I'm sorry... I had to! I just HAD to put that cliffhanger there xD Well, maybe I'm not too sorry... but does it make you feel better? :D **

**Moonpaw: Just tell them how it ends already! I'm dying to see if Flamefur is killed o:**

**Do you ****_want_**** him to die? o. O**

**Moonpaw: Eh, I just want to know :3**

**Alrighty then... review, favorite, follow, whatever makes you happy! You can eat popcorn if you want too... just saying!**

**~Ashthief**


	14. Flamefur's Death

**Hey! I know you probably aren't liking me right now due to the cliffhanger and the last words said xD And I'm sorry for not updating for a few days... I just had a writer's block and I had no idea what to do after... yea you'll find out. **

**Anywho, I came back and I was like o. O suddenly my reviews have doubled what? xD And I wanted to say thank you sooooo much to whoever the 'guest' was. I'm so glad to know you're enjoying the book :D And thanks for all the nice compliments, I have tried to make this kind of original :) **

**I had like two or three people going like NOOOO FLAMEFUR DON'T DIE JUST KILL SILLY OLD THUNDER. I had a good laugh about that xD I'm glad to know you guys don't want Flamefur to die, because honestly, who doesn't love him :D I actually think he's my favorite character at the moment. Hope poor Moonpaw isn't reading this o. O But yeah, the title of this chapter I wanted to be bold and scary so yeah :D I know everybody is like he's your favorite and he's dying...? Maybe, maybe not. Read on and find out... or keep reading this REALLY REALLY long author's note. ^^ **

**Here's the answers to reviews and such-**

**Skylark of Field- Glad to know Flamefur is so loved! ^^ And yeah pretty much everybody hates poor Nighty, but I kinda sorta like her xD I love Flamefur too :D**

**Starwhisper of WindClan- HIII! I feel as if I haven't seen you guys in FOREVER :/ Agreed all the way on the talking thing xD Wasn't sure if you ever got my PM on reading my fanfic, but thanks for reading :D At first nobody was reviewing and I was like x. x must have reviews. And of course I'll read the next chapter of your book! I didn't read a few but one day I was bored and read last one and I was like wait... who is this Mousepaw huh what? So I see you've added a bit xD And yeah took me a while to figure out the whole R&R thing too, one day it was liek OHHH I get it! I'm not understanding the whole Rachel waffle thing though... why would Cameron want a waffle now? o. O I totally get the EEK thing thou, you nailed it.**

**Skycloud- Flamefur is awesomeness, I love him so much xD And yeah I know it was kind of obvious who it was, but eh, I went ahead and added it in. I'm kind of sad to know that everybody hates Thunderstorm so much, and people are like DIE THUNDER DIE. I don't like him too much either, but he's not as bad as Nighty.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, love you peoples! :D Now read on about Flamefur's death- I mean... oh just read on.**

Chapter 12: Flamefur's Death

I drew in the scent sharply, but I already knew it was Thunder. Thunder, who had gone against Nightfall's wishes to let me join Blazing Scorch. Thunder, who asked for my help in getting rid of Nightfall. Thunder, who has loved the same cat I do since she was a kit. He had come to get his revenge, that was obvious enough. And I'd soon fade from every cat's memory, I knew I would die here. I smelled the scarlet-red deathberries on his claws. Clever.

"You stole the only real thing I ever cared about." The crazed cat's voice growled as he swiped at my foreleg, though I quickly dodged.

"I didn't steal her, Thunder, I-"

"That's not my name anymore!" the gray tabby tom hissed.

"I didn't steal her, Thunder_storm_. She doesn't even know I like her! She doesn't know you like her either, okay?" I slashed at his muzzle, but only so he'll stop slashing me.

"You're lying." Thunder rasped as he attempted to slash me yet again.

"No I'm not! Stop this insanity." I growled as he leapt for me, but I quickly sidestepped. "Stop."

"I don't have to listen to you!" Thunderstorm raged as yet again he attempted to claw me at my foreleg. Once again I leapt aside, but I chose to not retaliate.

"You don't." I admitted as I leapt aside. "But I don't think Moon would appreciate it, seeing as I'm still her mentor. She wouldn't like you more, if anything less." Thunderstorm froze, one second, two seconds clicking by.

"I'm a monster." the gray tabby tom sat down and sheathed his claws, the deathberry residue wiped away when his claws sank into the earth.

"No, you're just blinded by love." I would have laid my tail on his back reassuringly, but quite frankly I'm not in the mood to befriend a cat who just nearly killed me. On purpose.

"I struck you with deathberries." Thunderstorm remarked softly after a minute or two of awkward silence.

"No, you didn't get near me." I reassured him before rising to my paws, only to find my legs are too weak.

"I did." Thunder shook his head guiltily. "When I pulled you back into the bushes." I think my heart skipped a beat. I'm going to die? Oh StarClan I'm going to die! Why me? Why couldn't I have loved any other she-cat? Well now I'll have to pay the full price.

"Oh Flamefur." Thunderstorm moaned as he paced in a tight circle. "No, no, no."

"It's fine. I'll be happy in StarClan if you just don't tell Moonpaw anything." I felt my strength ebb, and I lay down as I closed my eyes. "Don't say it was you, say a fox had them on its pelt and when I clawed and sheathed my claws it got me."

"But your wounds with deathberry coloring in them…." his voice trailed off.

"Simple. The deathberries got transported to all of my body and they leaked out of previous wounds. Stay safe, Thunder." My eyes fluttered open for a second, then they shut one last time in surrender. At least I'll have no grudges when I go… was the last thought thought by Flamefur, the brave dark ginger-furred tom of FireClan.

"Welcome, young Flamefur." I blinked my eyes open and the pain subsided. _I'm in StarClan,_ I thought to myself calmly, almost too calmly.

"Thank you, Fang." Fang was the healer before Stormfang. Fang was, or is, at least now, a gleaming white tom with warm amber eyes. Fang was kin to Featherfall, Moonpaw's mother.

"You should not be here, Flamefur." He warned as I peered over his shoulder to see happy, content cats playing and hunting, but no battle training. No need for it at all.

"I can't help it." I growled low in my throat indignantly. _It's not like I asked Thunderstorm to plot against me just because we both like the same she-cat!_

"Ah, but I can." _What?_ "Only one cat in every generation can return from the dead, and though it's almost too good to be true it's solemnly done. Usually the last cat living is returned as a kit, such as Emeraldclaw. He was previously an old and wise brown and black cat named Puddle. He was the last of his generation so we granted him the reliving." Fang flicked his skinny white tail casually, as if that was done every day. "We have yet to perform it for your generation. We considered doing it for Burnstar ahead of time, before Lionstar visited, but somehow we felt reluctant. I think we now know why."

"Wait, so you can put me back? Why me?" I questioned, confused by this sudden knowledge.

"Because Moonpaw has a certain destiny to follow, one that no other cat is capable of helping her follow. That is why Burnstar went against Thunderstorm's wishes and let you mentor her instead. A Watcher told him to do it, and he obeyed."

"So Moonpaw is to be leader?" I knew the answer was duh yeah! but I still want confirmed answers before I'm sent back.

"If she can handle it, yes. But without you she wouldn't be able to, she'd mourn your loss like none other, and she would become a dull Scorcher, not working more than required."

"I doubt that, she's a really good apprentice." I protested loyally.

"She's… kind of clingy, in the best of ways. Once she's attached, she's there forever. No matter what happens, she's there. She sticks with those she knows and avoids others unknown to her. That's why her best friend is her littermate, she can trust he won't let her down." Fang paused for a second, then with a flick of the tail summoned four cats.

"I am the founder of FireClan, Scorch. I give you this life so that you may complete another's journey." The fiery red-furred tom touched my nose to his, and I flinched as pain racked my whole body. It seemed to last a lifetime, but when it did stop I felt strength flow back as fast as it ebbed.

"One star will rise above them all, but the star may not only rise, but rise to vanquish the evil." Fang warned me in a distant voice as I was brought back.

"Flamefur?" I blinked my eyes and saw Moonpaw sitting next to me.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" I coughed after asking my fluffy white apprentice.

"You're okay?" an uncertain voice questioned. I stood up, and the strength was still there.

"Yeah, I just took a little nap." I rolled my eyes while I tested to see if my legs would still hold up. They felt fine, I realized with relief.

"How...?" Thunderstorm padded up to me, confusion in his storm-gray eyes.

"I'm fine now, thanks." other cats started crowding around me, and I feel as if I just did some great feat, not 'wake up' from my previous state.

"Everybody, I'm fine!" I yowled as I was crushed. Most cats backed away, though Thornstrike, Thunderstorm, Moonpaw, and even Nightfall stayed at my side.

"Great to have you back!" Thornstrike nudged me cheerfully.

"Good to be back. I don't see what the big deal is." I muttered under my breath.

"You died and came back to life, is that no big deal?" Nightfall demanded. I twitched an ear while rolling my eyes.

"Whatever, all that matters is I'm back and nobody has to fuss over me. I'm ready to help hunt or repair camp or whatever." I angled my ears towards some thudding footsteps as I reassured the black she-cat.

"You are _not_ fine until I say so!" Stormfang herded me towards his den, and sniffed over my body for any infected wounds.

"Y-you're… fine. Not a scratch on you." Astonishment and almost awe was in his usually steady voice.

"Told you." I retorted triumphantly.

"Scorchers." Stormfang rolled his eyes as he retreated to his herb store. "Think they know everything."

"Whatever Stormfang, thanks… I guess. By the way, how many days was I 'dead?'"

"Half of one." He murmured as he shifted some herbs. "I think some kits got into my stores."

"Or foxes?" I teased as I padded out. He just sniffed and kept sorting them out.

"Is fresh-kill more needed more than repairing camp?" I asked Thunderstorm, since, after all, he is deputy. _I still don't believe it._

"I have a lot of the more injured cats repairing so… if Moonpaw isn't too badly injured, take her hunting along with a few others cats." Thunder turned away when he was finished speaking. I sighed inwardly. _Nothing has changed despite the fact he killed me!_ I thought with slight annoyance, but more so anger.

"We're going hunting." I informed Moonpaw as she was chatting with Scorchpaw. I guess they made up, that's good.

"Alright. Can Scorchpaw come?" She pleaded with round amber eyes.

"Sure, just tell your mentor." I told him. He nodded and raced away to find Rosethorn. "I'm going to go see if there's anybody else who can come hunting. Thunder said bring a few more cats." I padded away in search of other not too badly injured cats when an indignant yowl came from the forest. Immediately every cat froze, then slowly craned their necks towards the entrance, no long guarded by thorns.

"Hey Burnstar! We-" Leafbreeze, a lithe light brown tabby, stopped talking as she gaped at camp. "What happened!"

"She doesn't know foxes attacked?" Moonpaw hissed in my ear. I just shrugged, she always was ignorant.

"Foxes attacked." Skyfall informed her coolly, his eyes glimmering with an unappreciative light.

"Well, we found a whole gang of rogues on our territory." She announced after a few annoyed murmurs.A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat was flanked by a silver tom with faint gray stripes, dark gray tom with thick fur, a bluish-grayish she-cat with silver paws, a black she-cat with brown stripes, and a sandy-brown tom with small paws.

"What were you six cats doing on our territory?" Burnstar asked icily as the six cats sat underneath Highrock.

"We were hunting." The pretty tortoiseshell, the leader I presume, was glaring at the fiery-red tom. "It's any cat's fair game."

"No, it's not. We can't share prey with all the passing loners." Nightfall hissed, throwing an accusing glare at the six cats huddled together.

"We need a permanent place to stay, okay? What would we have to do to secure ourselves a place? One of our cats is pregnant and she'll give birth soon." The tortoiseshell flicked her tail towards the blue-gray she-cat with silver paws. Burnstar's eyes softened visibly, and I couldn't help but feel a little prick of irritation. We can't just help _every_ pregnant she-cat that passes through!

"You can stay here, if you earn yourselves a place." Burnstar retreated to his den, and the six cats let out a sigh of relief visibly. They suddenly looked awkward, shuffling their paws and glancing around nervously as nobody approached them. _If our deputy isn't going to help, I suppose I must_.

"Hey, I'm Flamefur." I padded up to the tortoiseshell, trying to look friendly.

"Flower." She replied with an edge to her somewhat guarded voice.

"You and the other four can sleep in the Scorchers' den," I flicked my tail to the newly woven den, honeysuckle, briars, and thorns guarding it. "And I'll show your friend here where she'll be staying." I nodded at the blue-gray she-cat. Flower nodded curtly, and with a wave of her tail she stalked off towards the den, the other four cats creeping after her in a defensive fashion

"What's your name?" I asked as we padded towards the nursery, smaller than the Scorchers' den but even more reinforced.

"Sky." She replied stiffly as we arrived. She probably isn't used to making friends outside of her little group, I thought to myself.

"Well, Sky, we've only got one other queen in the nursery right now, Hazelflight. Her kits were born a few days ago." I informed her before gently nudging her to show that she can go in.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she ducked her head and shuffled into the nursery. I didn't reply, I just walked off to find Moonpaw, Scorchpaw, and Sunpaw chatting the day away. _Well I guess we don't need to take any other warriors really,_ I thought to myself as I scanned the camp. Most cats were exhausted, sleeping, in Stormfang's den getting their wounds checked on, or helping make new nests in the dens.

"Are the rogues nice?" Sunpaw piped up the second I came anywhere near him.

"I guess so, they're just a bit guarded. Which is normal if you've been driven out of anywhere you set a paw." I paused for a second, looking at their wounds. Sunpaw had a few scratches, but none too bad. Scorchpaw looked fine too, as did Moonpaw. _Moonstar,_ I thought to myself as I remembered what Fang told me.

"Are we going?" Scorchpaw paced impatiently around Sunpaw and Moonpaw.

"Okay, anybody want to race?" I darted out of camp, while the little group of apprentices dashed after me. We ran and ran and ran, until we reached Scorched Plains.

"I win!" Sunpaw yowled from behind me teasingly.

"No way I won by a whisker!" Moonpaw protested, while Scorchpaw drew his tongue over his ruffled fur.

"You're all wrong, I won!" He leapt on Moonpaw, who let herself be bowled over as Sunpaw pounced on Scorchpaw's back.

"Okay guys, we came here to hunt, not scare all the prey away." I reminded them. Sunpaw awkwardly tumbled off of Scorchpaw, while he swatted a soft paw at the white she-cat. "This isn't over!" She yowled with fake menace.

_Was I ever that light-hearted? Even as a Burn I didn't really have any friends but Stormfang, and even he was a healer, so the friendship kind of fell apart._

"Who's going to catch the most prey?" Sunpaw immediately answered his own question, "I am!"

"No way, I am! Do I have to claw your nose off to persuade you?" Scorchpaw teased.

"Yep." Sunpaw mewed happily as Moonpaw rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Enough, we're here to help the clan, not waste our time bickering." Moonpaw ordered, "whoever wins, I don't care. Just get as many pieces of prey possible, now go." Both toms just stared at her blankly. With an irritated sigh she mewed, "Go!" they both bounded off, but not without some light shoving.

"Kits." Moonpaw muttered, sounding almost as if she was an elder herself.

"Who are you, Duskfur?" I teased as I flicked her with my tail.

"I would never be that stuck-up she-cat." She rolled her amber eyes while she muttered under her breath.

"I was just kidding, of course you wouldn't be." I reassured her.

"Do we have to hunt alone or can we hunt with another cat?" she asked as she drew in the scents wreathing around us.

"Whatever you want." I padded off by myself for no particular reason, leaving the Burn to herself and her thoughts. _Who are you kidding? I don't want to be by myself, when I am there's nothing to distract me from my thoughts. Nothing to distract me period._ A mouse scuttled over my paws and with a shrill squeak it alerted the other prey there was a hunter as I brought my paw down on it.

I felt claws suddenly strike my shoulder, and a strange hiss was emitted from its mouth. Almost instinctively I twisted to the left, and the cat, or at least that's what I think it is, was thrown off. I pinned it down, and suddenly recognized the she-cat.

"Flower?" I asked as I sheathed my claws and backed away from her.

"Who's asking?" she hissed defensively as her pelt continued to bristle.

"Flamefur." I mewed simply, hoping she'd recognize me before she resumed the shredding.

"Oh" was all she said. She didn't apologize, just said "oh."

"Yeah, what are you doing out here alone?" I suddenly questioned as she still looked guarded, almost looking as if she was the hunted, not the hunter.

"I thought Sky might be hungry." She mewed in a tight voice that suggested she had other plans.

"I promise you we take care of all our queens." I paused for a second, trying to look at her in the eye. She glanced away. She's guilty, hiding something. "Why else did you come out here?"

"No other reason." She snapped at me defensively. _She couldn't have made it more obvious._

"Who's hunting you down?" I pried around, trying to get some little hint.

"No one, now leave me alone or you'll be dead." Her fur bristled madly, and her pale blue eyes glowered.

"I was dead earlier today, and I'm not afraid of death anymore." I held her gaze confidently, never wavering.

"You didn't die." She scoffed as she glared at me.

"Then why am I not hurt from the foxes?" I demanded. She quickly scanned my body for any scratches, and I know she won't find any.

"You got lucky." She rasped suspiciously.

"Whatever you want to believe." I shrugged casually, flicking off her suspicion as easy as flicking away a fly. "So are you going to go 'hunt for Sky' or what?"

"I can hunt by myself, thanks." She stiffly stalked away through the undergrowth. _I wasn't asking if you want help…? Who knows what's going through that she-cat's mind, _I thought with slight irritability as I softly crept through the forest, searching for prey for my wounded clan.

I hunted for a while, enjoying the cool quietness of greenleaf. It was a fairly good hunt, managing to catch a skinny pheasant by myself. I also caught a few mice, a shrew, and even a rabbit. I've had luck with me today, which is helpful because today of all days I need it.

Still staying silent, which is what I prefer as opposed to obvious rustling, I went back to camp, having to make a few trips.

"Did you catch that all by yourself?" A mew filled with awe and admiration came from behind me as I deposited my pheasant.

"Yeah. Did you guys get a lot of prey too?" I asked Sunpaw as he sniffed at the large bird.

"I caught two rabbits." He told me proudly as his eyes gleamed. "Moonpaw and Scorchpaw managed to get a crow or two. Or maybe it was a raven. Moonpaw started jabbering on and on about the difference between a raven and a crow. Or maybe she said it was a grackle…." His voice trailed off as his conversation went beside the point.

"So it was successful?" I tried to steer Moonpaw's brother back to the conversation.

"Yes." He mewed happily, and trotted off towards a gray she-cat with brown stripes.

"Hey, Lamefur!" Thornstrike bounded up to me, a delighted skip in his step.

"You make that name sound worse and worse." I teased as he halted beside me.

"It's your name." he reminded me.

"Yet I still make it sound good." I countered.

"Whatever you wish to believe in, Lame. So how were the bundles of energy?" He twitched a tortoiseshell in the general direction where Moonpaw, Sunpaw, and Scorchpaw sat, sharing tongues and chatting the sunset away. The sun dipped below the horizon, a sliver of golden shimmer as the day turned to night.

"I'm going to go see if I can find old Nightfall." The tortoiseshell tom slipped away, leaving me behind with confusion fizzing in the air.

Thornstrike? Looking for Nightfall? What have I been missing out on? Since when does the cheerful happy go-lucky seek out the wet blanket who is obsessed with some other tom? I thought to myself as I took a mouse off the fresh-kill pile. I carried it off to the side, and settled down to eat by myself.

"Can… I eat over here?" A hesitant, quiet voice questioned. I saw the blue-gray queen softly pad up to me on uncertain paws.

"Sure, I don't mind." I waved my tail in a friendly way, and she briefly nodded her head gratefully as she sat a few feet away from me. I didn't say anything, she didn't say anything, there was slight tension flitting around in the air; but it dissipated as I quickly finished my small meal, and padded away to the Scorchers' den. I shuffled to my nest around the fringes of the cats, and curled up in a tight ball.

"Is the rogue nice?" Thornstrike murmured, half asleep judging from the way his words were half slurred.

"She's defensive." I whispered back as I closed my eyes. I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down….

**Another chapter, done! I think it's kinda dull, but eh. Who knows... You see now, Thunderstorm isn't ****_that_**** bad. He realized he was wrong... he came around. But for how long, it is unknown. o. O (dun dun dunnnn) Review, favorite, follow, enjoy, whatever! Or hate it, if you were born a hater. o. O Well thanks for reading, as always! ^^**

**Oh yeah, and Midnightstorm, thanks for the ideas for the cats and such, I decided there should be more cats so I used the suggestions. ^^ I decided not to add Bramble, since I want this to be original. But yeah... thank you ever so much!**

**~Ashthief**


	15. Scorching Fire

**Hello! This chapter title makes no sense... but hey, we all have those days, don't we. (Say yes!) Here's the next chapter... and no reviews last chapter? Shame on you people! Just kidding but still... xD Well, enjoy the next chappie!**

Chapter 13: Scorching Fire

It was half a moon later, and Skyflight's kits were coming. All the rogues had taken on true warrior names. Fleetfoot, the dark gray tom with thick fur, was pacing outside the nursery. _He's the father,_ I guessed as I waited outside calmly. Skyflight and I had become friends, apparently she and Hazelflight didn't get along. She said the light cream she-cat was bossy and demanding and overbearing. I can see that, we were apprentices together. Typical old Hazel. _Flight_ I thought in my head.

I heard a piercing yowl, and I guess the first kit had come. I peered inside the nursery, Fleetfoot at my left, to see an exhausted Skyflight breathing heavily. Flowerstem, the tortoiseshell rogue, waited outside as well, fur bristling anxiously. I heard the distinct _crack_ of a splintering stick as another kit slipped out onto the wet moss.

"One more." Stormfang reassured her as she gnashed her teeth together. With faint alarm I saw dark stains on the moss piled around her, and I saw her eyes were glazed slightly.

"Stormfang…?" an unasked question was answered by a furious gray tabby as he looked at Skyflight helplessly.

"She's fine." Our healer snapped at Fleetfoot. He backed away, but still kept his gaze locked on his mate. _It must be really bad if Stormfang won't even let Fleetfoot in,_ I thought with new worry.

"What's wrong with Skyflight?" Another worried mew was from my right. Icestreak, the silver tom with faint gray stripes, was flicking his tail to the left and right, almost looking like one of those pesky dogs.

"She's fine." Puddlestep, the black she-cat with brown stripes, snapped back at the worried silver tom.

"Something's wrong with Skyflight?" An alarmed mew came from Sandclaw, the sandy-brown tom. He padded out from the Scorchers' den as bugs buzzed in the greenleaf warmth, singing and buzzing their songs.

"Everybody, just calm down!" Flowerstem ordered, and immediately, out of instinct I guess, they shut their mouths and held their breath. After what seemed moons of held breaths and fear-scent, Stormfang padded out of the den.

"She's fine." He rasped, and a huge sigh of relief swept upon the group of former rogues. "She has a tom and a she-cat."

"But I thought there were three…?" Fleetfoot just happened to be the one who comprehended the news slower than the others.

"One was stillborn." He mewed quietly as he strode away to his den, not leaving them a chance to ask any more questions. Fleetfoot instantly shouldered his way into the nursery, and crouched beside his mate. He licked her forehead gingerly as she laid her head on the damp moss.

I crept into the nursery on soft paws, careful as to not wake the kits up or awake the exhausted mother. The tom, black with a white fang-shaped mark on the right side of his neck, was quite larger than his sister, who was light gray with faint black stripes.

"They're beautiful." I told Fleetfoot softly, seeing as Skyflight was asleep. One by one the others shuffled inside and visited the kits, while Fleetfoot kept close to his mate. With a yawn, I padded back to the Scorchers' den and flopped down in my nest. An overwhelming wave of tiredness arose and washed away all other thoughts.

I woke up and thought it was a normal day, but alas fate decided it to be out of the ordinary. I saw Fleetfoot resting his head on his forepaws inside the nursery, Skyflight still by his side. I yawned, stretched outside of the den, and plucked a shrew from the fresh-kill pile. I gulped it down hastily, and gathered my apprentice from the den.

"What-" she paused to yawn. "What are we doing today?"

"Assessing you. Rosethorn and I have agreed that we need to see if you and Sunpaw are ready to become full-fledged Scorchers." I couldn't help but notice the immense enthusiasm in her blazing amber eyes.

"Sunpaw! Get up!" She raced away to awake her sleepy littermate, and I saw with amusement how he shuffled away from her, his head between his forepaws. "We're being assessed today! We may become Scorchers!"

"Really? Let's go!" His eyes were suddenly wide-awake and he darted out of the den, glancing around wildly for his mentor.

"Are you two awake now?" I asked with humor in my voice.

"Yes!" they answered in unison, their voices thundering with enthusiasm. I saw a sleepy Rosethorn trudging out of the den, meeting her apprentice.

"I'm going to guess you told them their assignment today, so let's go." She briskly padded away, with me a step behind her, and two steps behind me was Moonpaw and Sunpaw. We walked in silence for the most part, though I heard many whispers behind me.

"Alright, so. First we'll have a fighting session, the Burn against their mentor. If they win at least once out of three chances, they pass that test." _Since when did they change that rule? I had to beat Snakefang three out of three, and I still did it!_

"Over here." I ordered Moonpaw, and before obeying she called, "good luck!"

"You too!" Sunpaw replied cheerfully.

"When do we start?" Before she even finished the question I shot my foreleg out to knock her off her feet, and successfully I pinned her to the floor.

"That's not fair." She protested, though not in the whiny kit-fashion.

"You don't think cats will do that during a real fight?" I demanded as I still stood over her, my amber eyes locking with hers.

"Fair point." she let out a dainty sigh, but then she surprised me as she twisted out of my grasp, slick as a snake. "You haven't won yet." she hissed defiantly, though I detected some humor and playfulness in her voice.

Her muscles relaxed, and her gaze flitted towards a butterfly. But it was obvious, and I easily sidestepped the attack. She spun around in a blink, and lunged for me again. But as I dodged this time she flashed out a paw, tripping me as she whirled around. I gathered myself easily, and at the same time we both launched ourselves into the air. With a smack we both fell to the ground, and wrestled for a while.

I have to admit, I was surprised by her strength. For a while I thought she was all fur, but by now she's gained some muscle too. With a triumphant howl she forced me onto my back and I gave up.

"Alright, I give up. You win." I flicked my tail, and she got off.

"Not bad, huh?" Her eyes gleamed triumphantly, and shone with pride.

"Don't get too confident." I warned her as I cuffed her over the ear playfully.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore, I'll be a Scorcher." she teased back.

"Now, young'un." I admonished in a creaky old voice. "You can't just talk to your elders like that, you hear?"

"Oh come on now, Flame. I know you wouldn't turn your back on me just because I became a Scorcher."

"You're right, I wouldn't." I paused for a split second. _You just don't know exactly why I wouldn't, do you?_ I thought painfully. She probably never will.

"So hunting part of the assessment or what?" she switched the subject, and I feel almost glad.

"Yeah. I'll gather another apprentice and warrior, and we'll see how you do in the task of ordering cats around."

"I got this if all I have to do is tell other cats what to do." Her plumy tail waved cheerfully as she trotted away.

"Meet at Scorched Plains!" I called through the empty forest. I don't know if she heard me though, she was gone from my sight. I darted back to camp easily, my lean muscles barely working as I made my stride longer and longer. Soon I felt like I was floating across the ground, with wings instead of paws. Before I padded into camp unnoticed, I slowed my pace and crept through the repaired barrier.

Though the foxes attacked only half a moon ago and we're still recovering, Burnstar decided to make new Scorchers anyways. As for Flutterpaw, Falconpaw, and Bluepaw, for some reason they were found in WaterClan's territory, claiming they wanted to scout it out for fun. As a result, Burnstar delayed their ceremonies for a moon. As for Scorchpaw, he asked if he could have his ceremony put off for a half moon so he didn't have to be alone. Burnstar agreed. He already had his assessment, but it wasn't until afterwards he proposed a delayed ceremony.

"Bluepaw." I know they deserve to be confided in camp for three quarters of a moon, but every cat needs to get out once in a while. "You're going to be on Moonpaw's special hunting patrol."

"Fine." he agreed flatly. I felt surprised, rarely did he give in that quick. I saw Twist eating, and I quickly padded over to her.

"Hey can you be on Moonpaw's patrol? It's for her Scorcher ceremony." I added as she wore a baffled look on her face.

"Sure, I was just about done anyways." She gulped the rest of the raven down, and followed me to Scorching Plains after we got Bluepaw. I easily spotted Moonpaw, her white pelt gleaming against the black soot still covering the earth.

"You are to catch three pieces of prey with your patrol." I told her and slipped away. She nodded and with a confident wave of her tail led the patrol to the growing grove of trees, one that was popular among the prey. From a distance I spotted a flock of ducks gathering among a squirrel or two, all feasting in silence, oblivious to the hunters.

Out of nowhere Moonpaw lowered herself to the ground and got her white pelt sooty black, blending in perfectly with her surroundings. I saw Bluepaw, grudgingly, do the same after Twist copied the now-black she-cat. _Smart,_ I thought to myself, _she remembered that her pelt stands out like a flag declaring "a hunter is among the trees!"_

I observed how she ordered the other two cats to spread out, and when she quickly jerked her tail they pounced, and a rather large commotion was suddenly brought upon the flock. _When was the last time I had duck? StarClan, it's been forever!_ She completed her task many times over, and I rushed in at the end to kill another one.

"That was great, Moonpaw. It really was, signaling and hiding your pelts so as not to alert the prey." Moonpaw's lustrous amber eyes gleamed with pride.

"We can safely say Moonpaw is ready to become a Scorcher." I announced as I led the little patrol away, mumbling through the feathers catching in my throat.

"Congratulations!" Twist purred, flicking Moonpaw over the head encouragingly.

"Thanks!" She purred back happily, tail flicking everywhere and paws looking like they might race faster than she can move them.

"Great, another younger cat getting their name before me." Bluepaw hissed furiously as his claws slid out.

"You'll get it in time." She reassured him, flicking him though he just batted at her tail crossly. "I think my warrior name should be… Moonheart!"

"Moonfur would sound good too." Twist joined in.

"Or Moontail." I added.

"So many names!" her breath blew out as she was probably thinking of others in her head. "Blueclaw would be a cool name."

"True." Bluepaw's ears pricked up slightly, and I guess she's trying to get him to not act like a grumpy old furball. "Or Bluepelt."

"Blueflame would be epic!" I joined in on the cool naming.

"Yes!" his eyes gleamed more friendly.

"Well, thanks guys for helping me with my assessment!" Moonpaw bounded off to Sunpaw, whose tail was waving wildly as if he just ate all the catmint in Stormfang's supplies. _I guess we all know who all passed the assessment,_ I thought with amusement.

"The prophecy is taking another leap forward." A familiar voice told me. Fang. "You have mentored her well."

"I just hope well enough for her to complete her destiny." I murmured low, so as no cat would think I was talking to myself.

"That destiny, yes. Her other, not quite." My ears suddenly flew up, and my body became rigid.

"What other destiny?" I asked him sharply.

"Blazing Scorch, Flamefur. You always knew it was her, yet you never said anything." _How does he know that?_ "You must tell Thunderstorm."

"But who would she replace…?" I hesitantly asked him, worrying it might be me.

"Nightfall, of course. She knows this as well as you do, she's kept away because she's had the truth revealed to her." His soft voice answered. "You were always meant to be in Blazing Scorch, to be accepted as one of them. But no, Thunderstorm heard warnings of you, the Watchers led him astray and said you would take poor Moonpaw away from him."

"What!" I exclaimed. But no cat seemed to hear, no heads turning towards me curiously.

"They don't want Blazing Scorch to be complete. They have been… infiltrated. So Lionstar was sent to open a doorway in which StarClan could enter and lead the clans in the right direction." his tail flicked casually, as if this was no big deal.

"So Nightfall is to be replaced by Moonpaw?" I wondered out loud.

"Yes." Fang mewed simply as his outline started to waver, and then disappear altogether. I immediately trotted off and saw Thunderstorm talking with Lifepelt, one of the older, more experienced cats. I sighed irritably. _He can talk to anyone, anyone has to do what he says, he has everybody's instant trust and support. Lucky him, but he doesn't deserve it,_ I thought bitterly as I tapped him on the shoulder with my tail.

"We need to talk." I told him in a low voice.

"What is it? Lifepelt-"

"Fang visited me. He said Moonpaw was to replace Nightfall in Blazing Scorch." I interrupted him, and no emotion was to be read on his expressionless face.

"So the former healer just _happened _to tell you that your apprentice and _mate_-"

"She's not my mate, _Thunder._ We've been wondering who the fourth cat was all this time, and now that we know for sure you're going to throw it away because you have a crush on an apprentice?" I let my claws slide out, and I let my neck fur bristle.

"Thunderstorm, we'll be forced to strike you down if you don't comply." I saw a whole line of starry cats appear behind me. Fang was the one who spoke.

"O-okay." he agreed shakily, his fur suddenly trembling. "Nightfall, I-"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock!" Burnstar's voice thundered as his forepaws were planted squarely on the rock jutting out of the cliff in which his cave was located.

"It is time to perform one of the most important ceremonies in the life of a clan. Moonpaw, Sunpaw, Cloudpaw, Starpaw, and Scorchpaw, step forward." All five apprentices stepped forward, and though Moonpaw looked excited enough to run around the territories three times, her fur bristled as Cloudpaw 'accidentally' bumped into her. As she almost lost her footing, Starpaw's claws slid out and one of Moonpaw's forepaws was cut. _How do they not see their bad intentions?_ Nobody was looking at the white she-cat, all eyes were on Burnstar except for mine. I kept rooted to the spot all the same, it is bad to interrupt any ceremony of any sort.

"Starpaw." his prideful voice called with a hidden meaning, I sensed. "From now on you will be Starbreeze. StarClan honors your courage, quick thinking, skill, and beauty." A few cats murmured in confusion at the 'beauty' part, but I guess he can say whatever he wants since he is clan leader. The silver she-cat licked the leader's shoulder respectfully.

"Cloudpaw, from now on you will be Cloudspot. StarClan honors your intelligence and strength." Her pelt rippled with pride, and I noticed Moonpaw scowling at the two sisters. The beautiful golden she-cat licked his fiery-red shoulder before stepping away.

"Scorchpaw, from now on you will be Scorchflame. StarClan honors your skill in hunting and fighting." Moonpaw's eyes shone as her friend's new name was announced. He licked Burnstar's shoulder briefly, and then he too stepped back.

"Sunpaw, from now on you will be Sunblaze. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and bright spirit." Sunblaze licked Burnstar's shoulder as did the other three former apprentices, and backed away. With slight amusement I noticed he somewhat shoved Cloudspot out of her place beside Moonpaw, and shuffled next to her.

"Moonpaw, from now on you will Moonflight." _That wasn't one of the many names that sounded fine that we thought of,_ I thought to myself. "StarClan honors your quick thinking and intelligence." The newly named Moonflight licked his shoulder, and stepped between Scorchflame and Sunblaze.

"Starbreeze! Cloudspot! Scorchflame! Sunblaze! Moonflight!" The clan chanted their names, and all five cats swelled with excitement and pride. I chanted Moonflight's and Sunblaze's name the loudest, subconsciously I think.

"The meeting is at an end!" Burnstar declared as he slipped into the throng of cats murmuring their congratulations to the new Scorchers. I shouldered my way through the crowd to find Moonflight. _What a pretty name…. No!_ I scolded myself inwardly. Always this inward struggle…. Always and forever.

"A Scorcher at last, huh?" Thunderstorm was by Moonflight, talking to her by the time I reached her.

"Yeah, finally!" she agreed happily. Then I remembered what I needed to tell Thunderstorm earlier.

"Thunder, tell her." I hissed as I padded up beside Moonflight.

"Thunder_storm_ for the last time!" he growled. Moonflight looked from me to him, and back.

"Tell me what now?"

"Thunderwhatever, tell her. Now. Or else… you know." I reminded him smugly.

"Moonflight, you're the fourth cat in Blazing Scorch. I had a vision-"

"You did _not_." I hissed at him. "I did, but you've got your nose too high to remember, or probably care."

"Who cares who had it, so long as it happened?" He spat back. Moonflight seemed to shrink as we kept fighting.

"I care because you're _lying_." I retorted.

"Guys stop, just-"

"Look, Moonflight, Lamefur-"

"Only I can use that name!" Thornstrike told Thunderstorm in a hurt voice. _Great, just what we need. Another cat to fight with._

"Shut up!" Nightfall screeched, knocking Thornstrike over as she tried to skid to a halt. "Thornstrike, nobody cares. Flamefur, sorry Thunder's being such a pain in the tail. Thunderstorm, just get on with it."

"Thank you." I whispered as she stood rigidly, waiting to see if he'd obey her command.

"I don't like cats fighting over nothing that matters." She responded stiffly.

"Fine. Moonflight, _Flamefur _had a vision of the former healer, Fang, and he said you were the fourth member of Blazing Scorch, not Nightfall." _I didn't think about how this would affect Thunderstorm and Moonflight as a whole. He can get closer to her now, just what everybody needs, don't they?_ I thought sarcastically.

"Me?" She asked in a confused voice.

"No, the other cat named Moonflight." I tried to disperse the tension by flicking her teasingly with my tail after my sarcastic comment, but I flinched as Thunderstorm glared at me. _Oh StarClan, he thinks I'm flirting with her._ I thought despairingly as he continued to glare at me.

"Knock it off, will you two?" Nightfall hissed, though it was aimed at Thunderstorm.

"Look, let's all go into the forest and get our powers and such. We don't need cats staring right now, do we?" Thunderstorm recaptured his authority, and we followed him out of camp.

"Since when is the deputy the boss of us?" Moonflight whispered teasingly.

"Since the beginning of time, not too long." I laughed softly. We got well-away from camp before Thunderstorm muttered some inaudible words, and suddenly I felt as if the air was charged with lightning.

"With this life I give you courage…"

"With this life-"

"With this life-"

"With this life-"

"With this life-"

That one line kept repeating itself until I felt as if my body was being ripped apart, and my fur was being torn off.

"Lead Blazing Scorch well." I heard a soft voice tell me. My eyes flew open after what seemed moons and moons of memories. Well, actually, they probably were. After this exhausting ordeal I felt like my eyes… glowed more luminously? I don't know, but I feel weird….

"Why are there eight copies of Flamefur running around here?" Nightfall suddenly asked as the four of us caught our breath. _I imagine they all had the same things rush back to them… or maybe not._

"That's not Lame, it's me!" Thornstrike bounded up to a shadow moving of its own accord.

"No, it's me." I argued.

"I think you guys are blind, it's me!" Thunderstorm went and stepped up next to the shadow, but it still looked like a dark ginger tom to me.

"It's… all of you guys." Moonflight's voice wavered. All three of us turned to her in bewilderment.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"No way!"

"It is!" She responded more forcefully. "I see…." her voice trailed off as she begun to count whatever she saw. "I see eight copies of each of you."

"Why…?" Thornstrike's question hung in the air.

"Leaders!" Moonflight suddenly cried out.

"What?"

"Leaders have nine lives." she said slowly. "And there's one life in your three now. The other eight are your other lives… from being a leader."

"What? Where on earth did you get this idea from?" Thunderstorm sputtered.

"Memories." she closed her eyes, but they flew open and they turned white. Pure white. Mysterious, faraway, yet understood, her eyes became like tiny moons. No, they _became_ tiny moons. "Memories."

"Wait, so, we were once leaders?" I asked with confusion.

"Yes, the members of Blazing Scorch always have a part of their former selves. That's how they are selected." her eyes closed thoughtfully, and they were amber once again.

"But why aren't there any other lives of you?" Thunderstorm questioned as he glanced around, as if expecting to see some appear.

"Because every ten generations one of the founders of Blazing Scorch is reincarnated. I was Sage, the only she-cat in the original Blazing Scorch." Her eyes glowed with a new intensity. "One of my memories is being told I could choose someone to take with me. But it's cut off and I don't remember who."

"Surely they'd be in Blazing Scorch?" Nightfall piped up, sounding unlike her usual wary self. I almost forgot she was there.

"I don't think it matters. I won't know until I find my way to StarClan."

"But what about our powers?" I asked, feeling the strangeness experienced from before creep over me once again. I feel more… whole? I don't know how to describe it.

"I will have the power of fire, but whatever that means I don't know." she admitted.

"But I thought _I_ was the leader, therefore I got fire?" Thunderstorm challenged her almost hiddenly, but not too tactfully.

"No, I am now." her pelt seemed to glow with a new air of confidence, seemed to radiate with newfound wisdom.

"I am the deputy, and I am the leader of this group." he challenged further. She didn't even twitch a muscle, as if she was used to this.

"But you are not one of the founders, now are you?" she retorted softly.

"You are leader." he muttered, but his voice seemed full of awe and… something else. I don't know, it feels even my hearing is off. My sensing abilities too.

"One will have air, another water, and another earth. But… I feel this time will be different." her eyes grew thoughtful, as if trying to summon an answer.

"I will have air!" Thornstrike announced suddenly, as if he could pick. "Why won't the air stir?"

"You have your memories, but maybe not your powers. Maybe even I don't have my powers." she sighed, and waved her tail. "Let's go back to camp. Not a word, okay?" all four of us nodded, Nightfall included.

"How do you _know_ you're a reincarnated version of Sage?" Thunderstorm questioned suspiciously before we set a paw in camp. Suddenly flames appeared in Moonflight's path, but she didn't get set on fire. _She has the power of fire, you idiot. Don't upset her!_

"I have memories like all of you do." she snapped hotly as her eyes blazed with undisguised rage. _She has a powerful fire within her, she may not be able to control it._

"I understand, I'm sorry." he murmured. She gave a curt nod, and strode into camp like she didn't leave a path of cool flames that didn't even touch me, though my paws were settled on embers and sparks.

"Well, I think it's safe to say we have our powers unlocked, just not found." I mewed lightly to Moonflight.

"Yeah, sorry…." her voice faded into the background as I noticed something behind her ear. _What in StarClan's name…?_

"What is it?" she suddenly noticed my staring. "What is it?"

"On the back of your ear… there's a flame." I mewed with shock and awe, and confusion all compacted into one statement.

"What? There can't be…." Her voice trailed off as she twisted her head around so that she could feel her ear with her hind leg. "It's there, like you said."

"I wonder if there's anything on the back of Thunderstorm's and Thornstrike's ear." Moonflight scanned the clearing, and we instantly bounded off to Thunderstorm, who was by himself.

"Turn around." I ordered. He glared back at me.

"Just because I'm no longer the leader of Blazing Scorch doesn't mean-" I cut him off abruptly.

"Shut up and do as I say." I retorted, not in the mood for this petty bickering.

"I'm not-" I just shoved him so that his back was to me, and I saw something looking like the wind.

"Your power is air. There's a symbol of it on the back of your ear." I informed him before he clawed me to pieces.

"You're lying. Air is weak!" He protested, and continued to glare.

"Thornstrike is earth." Moonflight informed me as she strode up to me, the tortoiseshell following her closely.

"Then I'm water." I mewed simply. "Now what?"

"We master our elements." She gazed at us with wisdom beyond her years in this life. Wisdom from the life before.

**Pretty cool chapter, huh? I thought it was cool, the whole powers thing. Thunderstorm was kind of a jerk this chapter to poor Flamey... I know, he's bad. And as for me, he's below Nightfall on my liking list. Anywho, review, read, favorite, follow, whatever! Well maybe not follow... sounds kind of stalker-ish. o. O Thanks for reading as always!**

**~Ashthief**


	16. Always and Forever

**Heyo! Sorry I haven't been updating as much as usual, I had no idea what to write next. This book is kind of getting hectic... sorry for the bad chapter and future chapters... But hopefully they're not as bad as I think? I don't know... read on! **

**And as for the only review received last chapter and such... for 'guest,' Nightfall was there the whole time so yeah o. O She's like wouldn't the second cat reincarnated on purpose be in Blazing Scorch? But yeah... she's just like whatever I don't care anymore. I think she's going to be gone for good, I don't know yet. Though she's a pain I kind of like her fiery, defensive nature. I don't want to get rid of her but... I don't know what to add her in x. x Anybody got an idea how I can add this hated she-cat back into the story as an important character? :D Please? For me?**

Chapter 14: Always and Forever

Later that day, after the evening _and_ a hunting patrol, I decided to visit Skyflight. I hadn't had a chance to visit her kits yet, and I'm sure she doesn't mind seeing as they're only two or three days old.

"Hey Skyflight." I greeted the blue-gray she-cat as I crept into the nursery. Immediately I was bombarded by three kits, Hazelflight's. Spottedkit, the dark brown she-cat with large black spots, grabbed my tail as Creamykit, the largest of the litter, pounced on my back. He was a cream-colored tom with a single black spot on his back. They were only half of a moon old, but they still were able to wear poor Hazelflight out. The little cream-colored tom tried to knock me off my paws by off-setting it by leaning to the left, but his plan failed as the other she-cat, Swiftkit, who had a spiky pelt that was white with black, leapt onto my right side, balancing out her brother's weight.

"Kits, get off of poor Flamefur." Hazelflight ordered, and after some more scolding they were taken off my back and tail.

"Sorry." she sighed, and groomed their fur until it was clean once again.

"That's quite alright. They'll be fine warriors someday." I turned my attention back to Skyflight, who had been silent this whole time.

"Hey Skyflight." No answer. "Skyflight?" I nudged her, but my heart dropped to the floor like a rock when I felt how cold she was.

"Skyflight's dead." I whispered more so to myself. One of the kits, Ashkit, the little gray tabby she-cat, wailed as I nosed her to see if she was asleep or dead. I nudged her brother, Fangkit, and he was alright too.

"What did you say?" Hazelflight called over her shoulder as she sent her rambunctious kits outside to annoy other warriors.

"Skyflight's dead." I repeated hoarsely. Her eyes widened, and I slipped out of the den. "Stormfang!"

"Have you and Thunderstorm fought to the death yet? Because if you haven't see you later." he mewed short-temerdly.

"Skyflight is dead. She's stone cold." I told him gravely.

"Her kits?"

"They're fine, but hungry." I answered.

"Tell Fleetfoot." he ordered briskly as he nosed at some herbs in his precious store.

"Hey Thunderstorm, where's Fleetfoot?" I called to the deputy.

"Hanging around camp, why?"

"I don't want to cause panic so I can't say." I murmured in a level voice.

"Fleetfoot." I bounded up to the lone tom. "Look, I need to talk to you."

"Then hurry it up." he snapped tersely.

"Skyflight is… with StarClan now." I murmured. "Keep your voice down, you can grieve later, but we must not stir up panic."

"What about Ashkit and Fangkit?" He asked tightly, body tense as a wire.

"They're fine for now, you can go visit them." I nudged him in the direction of the nursery, and he gravely slunk over to it.

"What's wrong?" Twist padded up to me, her lithe body weaving among the others. Even moons later, I think I'm still her only friend. It's as if a part of her refuses to move on from EarthClan. From her old life. From her old self.

"Nothing." I lied instantly, sometimes I fall to lying as my default.

"Fine, I understand." She mewed as if she did, but I heard the pain in her voice. _I didn't mean for her to take it personally,_ I thought as she trotted away, looking unbothered on the outside, but on the inside, I don't know.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" Burnstar called, and very few cats appeared. But everybody knew news spread like wildfire around camp, so nobody was bothered.

"Skyflight is dead." he announced. Silence.

One

two

three

"Why?"

"Are we all going to die?"

"Poor little kits."

"Rogues won't have much opportunity to populate FireClan now."

"They better not have poisoned the clan!"

"Drive them out!"

"Everybody!" Burnstar roared, quieting them down. "Stormfang said she was weak anyways, and she just managed to cling to life longer than most." Murmurs of grief rippled through the clearing.

"What will happen to the kits?" someone challenged. I think it came from Tanfur, but I couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

"Hazelflight has agreed to nurse them alongside hers, and Stormfang suggested we give all the kits small dosages of traveling herbs so they won't need as much milk." Burnstar explained, and with a commanding wave of the tail, he dismissed the meeting. I was met by a rigid Thunderstorm.

"We need to learn our elements better. I made it so you, Moonflight, Thornstrike, and I can work on our powers tomorrow. How, I don't know. But I had a vision and was told to better master them." I snorted half to myself. _Thunderstorm? Having visions? That's about as likely as rabbits being a better deputy than him. Bad comparison, they probably would be,_ I thought with amusement that made me laugh softly to myself.

"Okay, but I'll be sitting vigil for Skyflight." I told him before he strutted away. Yes, strutted.

"A rogue?" he snorted as he continued on his way. Her blue-gray fur was groomed to perfection, and I took a seat next to Flowerstem.

We stayed up all night in the warm, sticky night air, though I felt cold by the time it was dawn. My paws went numb, my tail frozen to the warm earth, my ears tingling with grief. When the sun broke away the clouds, Duskfur and Snakefang softly deposited the young queen in a shallow grave.

"Goodbye, Skyflight. Your kits will miss you." I called softly before turning my back on her, and running into a full-out race. I ran so fast and so hard, I ignored the dark clouds that started to form, despite the fact the sun nearly wiped them out earlier. I ran, ran, ran, not thinking of anything but running. _Since when did I become fond of racing?_ I wondered after a while. Sure, I liked to stretch my muscles every once in a while, but I didn't run just for the feel of wind in my dark ginger fur, to hear the wind greeting my ears, to smell the dark rain about to drop, drop, drop, and fall, fall, fall.

By the time I got tired, I wasn't truly tired, I still wanted to run, but I was forbidden to due to WaterClan's border. I can't cross it unless there's real reason, and running isn't a reason enough. I was about to turn my back and run back, but then I heard a slight noise. I whipped around, though I feel as if I stepped out of my own body as I spotted a light gray she-cat slinking around the border. I was suddenly aware of every surrounding, every leaf that fell or flickered in the wind. Every blazing green blade of grass that danced softly. Aware of the foreign-scented she-cat.

She sniffed here and there, as if she was scouting for something. I crept underneath a bush, and watched as stiff as a snake prepared to strike within a second.

_I can't harm her yet, she hasn't done anything against the warrior code,_ I reasoned as I continued to carefully observe her. With light paws she leapt across the border, and walked so casually as if she was on her own territory. _Typical arrogant WaterClan,_ I thought with disgust as she seemed to be tracking down prey. I followed her, and when she decided a thrush would be good prey and struck it down, I attacked. With a furious yowl I bowled her over, and we tumbled through the stinging thorns into the river eventually. I had the upper paw, that was obvious enough. And though she's WaterClan, she can't breathe underwater. Therefore it isn't too complicated to make sure I have the upper paw. I can swim.

_Wait, since when?_ the logical part of my mind asked. _Since now!_ I roared in my mind as I forced her head under the water. Her head bobbed back up to the surface, and I clawed her muzzle, sending her back under the water. Suddenly she shot out of the water, and overtook me, forcing me under the water as I forced her. Only, I could breathe. I didn't feel panic, just a strange, soothing peace. I couldn't breathe air, the logical part of my mind scolded, but I didn't feel the need for it.

So I stayed underwater, so as to confuse her, to make her think she won. After half a minute, three quarters of a minute, she got out of the water and let my 'dead' body float. With a triumphant hiss I dragged her back into the water, and we fought. But it was over quickly, I managed to pin her down, and eventually she went limp, which I thought meant she gave up. Apparently I was right because when I dragged her out she didn't say anything, she just limped after me.

"Thunderstorm!" I called as we padded into camp. "I found a WaterClan she-cat hunting our prey and snooping around our territory."

"I'll tell Burnstar." He responded immediately.

"You're all wet." Moonflight remarked as she padded up to me.

"I'll live. And I found out one of the powers for water. I could _breathe_ underwater." I told her in a hushed, secretive whisper.

"Wow! I hope fire can do cool stuff like that too." her eyes glittered excitedly, and I felt faint pain in my heart. _She doesn't know… I still haven't had the guts to tell her. She may never know, she and Scorchflame might get along fine…. Or Bluepaw, since he's been less of a pain in the tail and he's around her age. Old Falconwing is still a pain though._

"I'll help you dry off." She offered.

"Er… okay." She licked my fur dry as did I, still managing to keep a watchful eye on the WaterClan she-cat.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" Burnstar's commanding voice commanded. I realized there were, again, few cats who answered his call, since most were sleeping, on patrol, or hunting.

"Flamefur has found a WaterClan cat hunting our prey and running around our territory." Burnstar announced as shocked whispers were exchanged. "We will keep her prisoner until we decide if she is a threat or not." Burnstar's gaze flitted over our clan, or who's here right now, and when nobody challenged him he dipped his head and stepped off of Highrock.

Moonflight glanced up at the sky, and I followed her gaze as it trailed to the dark clouds. I felt the WaterClan she-cat stiffen as Sparrowflight padded up to her and glare, mewing gruffly, "I'll be guarding you today. You go there." He jerked his head towards a small, dark cave we used for nothing. With him closely following, and not without a hostile growl, she trotted over to the dark overhang, eyes blazing and head held high.

"I hope WaterClan doesn't decide to attack us." Thornstrike murmured darkly as he sat next to me.

"We're within our rights." Moonflight snapped back forcefully. Her muscles tensed and her amber eyes looked harsh enough to set a cat on fire. _She is, rather will be, the master of fire,_ I thought to myself as she relaxed, and her eyes softened. "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Too much power for one fiery cat to handle?" Thornstrike's whiskers twitched. I tensed, preparing for her to lash out again. But she only laughed lightly at his comment.

"I'll manage to control it, we got all of today to work on our powers." Her tail flicked as she strode away, leaving the tortoiseshell tom and me alone.

"We probably should go do that right now." I murmured, but before I escaped he called out, "It's about to rain, you know. Have fun getting soaked!" _Oh yeah… duh!_ I thought to myself in annoyance as I retraced my steps.

"Well do you want to go hunting?" I offered after a glance at the dwindling fresh-kill pile. The only thing that it was composed of was a rabbit, which Duskfur plucked up before I could set a paw in the direction. Thunder rumbled after I finished my question.

"And get soaked?" Thornstrike's vivid green eyes rolled.

"And be hungry? Sure, go ahead." I snorted as I trudged out of camp by myself, a large drop of water splitting as it attacked my pelt. Soon, almost too soon, I was drenched. _I guess I _will _be going hungry today._

But I heard a scuffle, and before I knew what I was doing I leapt, but the mouse scuddled away with a shriek, ruining my chances of finding any more here. _It's not optimistic that it got away, but it's downright awful for that shrill little squeak,_ I thought with annoyance as I trudged on, leaving FireClan's territory behind as I moved into unknown territory. Eventually I found an old twoleg den, covered in moss, squirming with mice. I quickly dispatched them all, and with pride I raced back to camp smoothly, proud of my find.

"Where in StarClan's name did you find those?" I heard Sparrowflight's suspicious mew from the dark cave. Apparently he's 'getting out of the rain.'

"I wandered out of the territory, and I found an abandoned twoleg den. It was crawling with mice." I licked my lips after I gave a casual shrug, and immediately I delivered some of it to Hazelflight, and some to the Elders.

_Two left for me, great._ I gulped down one mouse, and selflessly gave the other to Thornstrike.

"Found a twoleg nest crawling with mice. Thought you'd be hungry." I murmured the explanation as we ate in the Scorchers' den, his face wearing a baffled look at the mouse.

"Give it to Moonflight." He mumbled as he pushed it aside. "Come on, Flamefur, you didn't think anybody noticed? Well, the almighty deputy probably has," he rolled his eyes after his remark, "but you didn't think I'd notice?"

My fur flashed with embarrassment, my dark ginger ears folding against my head. I ducked my head and looked away, is it really that obvious?

"Was I that obvious?" I asked in a low, cautious voice.

"No, I could just feel it." he mewed simply, looking at me in the eye.

"You?" I couldn't keep the astonishment out of my voice. "Seriously?"

"Easier to hide feelings if you're the cat who has no problems. Or at least nobody thinks you do." His green eyes glowed seriously in the gloomy light, rain splattering all over our pelts. _What a miserable day for a miserable conversation._

"So yeah, give it to her." His eyes softly urged me, but I refused.

"No, there's other toms…" My voice trailed off helplessly.

"True, but is she even interested in other toms?"

"She's interested in nobody, I haven't said anything because I don't want to get hurt!" My dark ginger tail lashed, and I felt anger and overwhelming emotions choke me. Metaphorically, of course, I'm breathing fine.

"Alright Flamefur, do whatever you're comfortable with." Thornstrike turned over on his side, and closed his eyes. _I guess I will… it would be pretty selfish to eat them both._ I tiptoed over the many cats sleeping, snoring, flopping, turning. At the fringe of the group stood Moonflight, her amber gaze staring at nothing, her back turned to me. I may not be one of the older Scorchers, but I'm not the youngest either.

"Hey." I mewed softly as I crept up behind her, careful as to not disturb anyone. A clawed pelt isn't something I need now, or any time.

"Hi." she responded as she kept gazing at the gloomy scene lying before us.

"I managed to catch a mouse, you can have the other." I dropped the mouse at her paws and tightly turn around, creeping back to my nest. She glanced back at me as I moved away, but I ignored her burning gaze. I ate my mouse quietly, and closed my eyes.

I just couldn't sleep. I tried, but I couldn't toss and turn without abruptly awaking anyone. _What's wrong with me?_ Normally I would walk it off, but only an hour or two has passed since I ate the mouse, and it's _still_ raining. I blinked, yawned to myself, and looked at my surroundings. Next to me slept Thornstrike, his sides lightly rising and falling. On my left slept Twist. _I don't remember seeing her…_ I thought to myself in confusion. _Oh well, who knows. Maybe I did fall asleep, who knows, who knows._ I saw Moonflight, also awake. She was shivering as rain sprayed her with mist, still able to penetrate her fluffy pelt.

I got up and weaved among the other cats, reaching her in a few heartbeats. She didn't notice me for a second, until I tapped her on the shoulder with my tail.

"It's warmer near the middle, there's some room for you near my nest." I whispered to her as she blinked in confusion.

"I'm fine out here, really." But despite her 'reassuring' words, it sounded hollow.

"Come on." I nudged her to her paws, and more quickly than I expected she followed me more so towards the back of the cave. I flopped into my nest, and with slight annoyance I saw Thornstrike give me a knowing wink.

"Shut up." I whispered as he eyed Moonflight.

"I didn't say anything." His vivid green eyes gleamed innocently. "I didn't!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him as I turned away from the tortoiseshell. Moonflight had gotten on the right side of my nest as I looked away from my other friend. _She's just a friend too…. Right?_ Always these inner struggles. Always and forever.

**Here's the first chapter as promised! Hope this was alright... I went back and reread it and I was like this is awful :( Oh well... I'll try and add a better one tomorrow and/or Sunday :/**

**Thanks for reading as always! Oh yeah, and Moonflight...**

**Moonflight: Wait wait WAIT... Flamefur likes me WHAT?**

**Me: Errr... I'll just do the disclaimer myself then... o. O**

**Flamefur: Ashthief you told her! **

**Me: I don't own the idea of clans and such. Bye now!**

**Moonflight: How long has this been going on? o. O**

**Thunderstorm: No he doesn't Moonflight, another cat, not Lamefur**

**Nightfall: What the heck is going on here, a party?**

**Thornstrike: Aww and you guys didn't invite me :(**

**Sorry Thornstrike, just claw them next chapter, k?**

**Thornstrike: Hehe I got permission to kill one of them next chapter :D**

**I didn't say that... Before anything else happens (such as death) I'll wrap this up and say goodbye... so bye!**

**~Ashthief**


	17. Ash and Fang

**Hello! This chapter is a bit dramatic... it's got a lot of things in store though I think it's somewhat short. I don't know for sure, whatever you guys think. Oh yeah, and thanks for all the reviews! ^^ **

**Review answers-**

**Skycloud- Thanks for the idea! I like the outline of the whole thing, I'll probably add it in ^^ Great idea... I should've thought of something like that. Thanks for sticking up for poor Nighty, as I said, she's kind of mean but I like her :D And thanks for the first review, I just couldn't bring myself to kill him all the way... Flamefur is awesome :D And yeah poor Thunder doesn't realize just because he's deputy doesn't mean he's strong...**

**Guest- Hehe your comment about the smiley made me laugh xD**

**Sky of Field- Glad you're enjoying it and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! And yeah agreed on the part with poor Thunder, he's kind of lost... I guess?**

**Thanks to all my viewers and reviewers, enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 15: Ash and Fang

We did pretty much nothing that day, lying around lazily while a few others with thicker pelts hunted and patrolled. Moonflight being one of them. Since we did literally nothing but sleep, joke around, play, and prank a bit with Thornstrike, Thunderstorm told us, kind of grudgingly, that we could use tomorrow for mastering the elements.

"How about fire ants in old Nighty's nest tomorrow?" I suggested to my tortoiseshell friend as we lay down after an exhausting day. It was exhausting because we were bored out of our minds, and that drove us to mischief. Mischief other cats may or may not have enjoyed. We got mixed reactions.

"Or crow-food." Thornstrike countered misceviously.

"Or both. Now go to sleep." Moonflight hissed at us. I obediently turned away from him, but not without a sly glance in Thornstrike's direction.

"We can soak her nest tomorrow in water." Thornstrike whispered with laughter and mischief dancing in his slitted eyes.

"You're forgetting it's also _my_ nest." I reminded him as I glanced at my former apprentice. _Despite Thornstrike's urging I never did tell her, did I?_ I sighed a soft sigh as I closed my eyes. _I probably won't ever tell her…. _

"It's still raining." Thornstrike mewed dejectedly after he nudged me awake.

"Next time let me sleep, I would have figured that out once I was awaken by something other than you." I muttered grumpily and I forced my eyes open. For some reason it always seemed brighter to me when clouds cleared up as opposed to a bright and sunny day. _Weird._

"Another day to annoy cats, though." He mewed cheerfully as he bolted up.

"Another day of getting drenched in order to get food, perfect." I rolled my eyes and with a shiver, stepped outside into the still-wet morning. The sun was nowhere to be seen, hidden behind the masses of dark, thundering clouds.

"Where are you going?" a suspicious voice asked me before I slipped out of camp unnoticed.

"Hunting, Nightfall, what else?" I snorted as she glared at me.

"Thunderstorm," _she said it stiffly as if even the mention of his name bothers her,_ I noted to myself before listening again, "said nobody can leave camp without another cat. WaterClan warned us of floods yesterday when I was on patrol."

_Nightfall? The short-tempered she-cat who gets flared up at the mention of Moonflight or Thunderstorm? Nightfall went on patrol without being forced to? And she's warning me? What in StarClan's name has been happening around here?_

"Okay." I don't know why I asked, maybe I feel bad for her, I don't know, but I suddenly blurted out, "You want to go hunt with me?"

_Now why can't I just talk to Moonflight like that? It's easy enough with Nightfall, and Moonflight doesn't claw off your ears in response to most things._ I laughed softly to myself as I pictured the night-black she-cat literally claw my ears off just because I asked if she wanted to hunt with me. She's the one who told me to get someone else, so I found someone else.

"Fine." she answered shortly, and without a second glance over her shoulder she strode out of camp, and hastily I followed her before she lost me. Or I lost her… is that the same thing? Who knows.

"What happened?" I asked after a while of silence, besides the little pattering of rain drops, mud squishing underneath soft paws, and the abrupt shaking of fur though it's covered in droplets almost immediately they get dislodged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered smoothly, almost too smoothly for me to believe her.

"Did you and Thunderstorm have a big fight or something?" I asked with slight precaution, I know how fast she can go from cold to a blazing fire and sharp tongue.

"No." She answered more calmly, though her claws flashed briefly.

"Moonflight?" she shook her head. "Um… Thornstrike?"

"Stop bothering me and help me hunt like what we're supposed to be doing, not talking about my life." Her amber eyes blazed and she shook uncontrollably, her claws slid out without hesitation, and her tail lashed repeatedly.

"Thornstrike, eh?" I teased, though her unending rage alarmed me. _Why do I find that so alarming? It's one of the few things she feels at all._

"I didn't say anything about Thorn!" She snapped with undisguised rage. Her chest worked as if she had run around the territories many times, but we hadn't been doing anything except creeping around the forest floor, which doesn't take that much energy. _Her body is working hard emotionally,_ I guessed as I didn't pry anymore, seeming as she'll explode with impulsive anger. I shivered, having a grave thought. I can't come back to life again, if I'm murdered for a second time. This thought gave me dark amusement, I bet not many cats have that thought. Ever.

"Rabbit." she murmured as she dropped to the ground, belly slightly brushing the forest floor. _She's going to alert it if she stumbles because she's too stiff and she'll set her paws down rather hard,_ I thought with annoyance and regret. _Don't you dare miss the only prey we've seen for a while!_

But she did. Of course she did. She placed a paw too heavy and it sent vibrations through the ground, and the rabbit, of course, felt it. But it raced away with a twisted leg, I noticed. But not Nightfall. She turned away with a defeated look in her eyes as I darted after it, and due to my constant racing I managed to catch the lame rabbit. With a panicking look in its eyes I pounced and snapped its neck in the process.

"Maybe I should go for the kill next time." I tried to murmur in an unthreatening way. But her amber eyes blazed, and no longer there was a defeated look but a burning one.

"The rain disturbed my focus! Maybe if you hadn't been shuffling ever so noisily I could have concentrated!" She spat at me, her fur springing up madly.

"I wasn't shuffling, I was sitting there quietly like any cat with a brain would." I hissed back defensively, my fur starting to bristle too. But not as madly as hers was, making her look _three_ times her own size.

"Stop talking back." She snapped at me rather lamely.

"It's what anybody but a pushover would do, Nighty. It's how this world works." I rolled my eyes and crept away by myself. She's probably thanking StarClan I left. _Well, it's not exactly like I'm hating myself for leaving. I don't know what I was thinking, inviting her to join me. She hates me, she hates Moonflight, she now hates Thunderstorm. Why? Just why?_

I abandoned these questions and focused on the scents around me, dancing and leaping around me. I slid my paws over the ground, quiet and shadow-like. _I am the shadow of the forest, the unstoppable force that nobody can see, but they know it exists._ I don't know why I'm having these thoughts, but they entered my brain without hesitation.

_I'm not evil and dark for having these thoughts… am I? No, I'm not._ I tried to convince myself, but the thought never left me entirely. Nor would it ever.

_Squirrel!_ I scented and my heartbeat quickened. Finally, half an hour later of pouring rain and drenched fur and squishing mud, finally I've found some prey. I crept forward, little by little, and by the time I could see it I saw a flash of gray fur and a tiny squeal.

"Thunderstorm?" I asked in confusion.

"What are you doing out here, Flamefur?" he ignored my question and asked his own, drenched in hostility and wariness.

"Hunting, like you are." I retorted, and though it's my first reaction I remembered in the back of my mind that he's the deputy.

"I'm not hunting, I was _trying_ to work on my element, air." he spat the word air like it left a bitter taste in his mouth. _He still thinks it's weak, but air shapes the world we live in._

"Then why were you hunting the squirrel?"

"I thought the clan could do with some more prey, seems you and Nightfall have had no luck." His eyes gleamed almost menacing, taking joy from where I hadn't. _It's not fair he pounced first, it was my squirrel._

"I caught a rabbit. I'm not a complete failure." I shot back casually.

"So you're a partial failure?" _I never said that!_

"Hey Thunderstorm I- oh hi Flamefur!" Moonflight bounded towards us, and Thunderstorm shot a glare in my direction as if it was my fault she interrupted us.

"Hey Moonflight." I responded in a tight voice. I hit myself in my head, why couldn't I have just nodded? _I can't even function around here anymore!_

"You two okay or do I need to go get someone to watch over you to make sure you don't claw each other's throats out?" She gave Thunderstorm a knowing glance. _Did he tell her about his feelings? Or mine?_

"He would make the first move." Thunderstorm muttered as he glared at me.

"Look who's talking." I countered, and though I usually explain my comebacks I had no immediate thoughts of how to explain. It made absolutely no sense, but who knows. Maybe it'll enrage him enough to where Moonflight leaves and we can settle this once and for all. Once and for all, the sweetest four words ever thought.

"Guys, keep your fur on and let's keep hunting, the clan needs to be fed." Thunderstorm's hackles flattened at Moonflight's calm, level voice, but mine continued to stay raised.

"Flamefur, calm down. Honestly, I thought you two would have settled your grudge by now." She rolled her eyes, and reluctantly I flattened my fur, but continued to glare. _She doesn't know how big of a grudge it is._

"Flamefur started it." The deputy sort of whined like a kit would to its mother. _Actually, it was you who started it because you were the first to feel like that._ But I didn't speak my mind. That would only inflame the situation, and that wasn't needed now. So I settled for glowering at my enemy, as did he.

"Come on Thunderstorm, let's go. Flamefur, do you want to come?" Moonflight flicked her tail, while I didn't consider it for a heartbeat. _Of course not! I don't need to be around that tom! Ever!_

"No thanks, I prefer hunting by myself." I gave Thunderstorm a sideways look, and Moonflight sighed irritably.

"Can't you two get over whatever you've been arguing about for like what, three moons?" I glanced at Thunderstorm, and he glanced at me.

"Nope." he answered instantly.

"Never." I agreed.

"Well can you agree to disagree?" She pressed.

"We're not disagreeing about anything." I told her as I looked down at my paws.

"Right." Thunderstorm nodded, and looked at me with fake guilt. "Maybe we can put this behind us…."

"No." I immediately disagreed forcefully.

"Come on Flamefur, we all know you're tough and all, but would it kill you to leave this grudge?" Moonflight pressed.

"I can't." I whispered to myself, though it was obvious she and the deputy heard.

"Fine." she sighed. "I give up. If you two want to hold a petty grudge-"

"Believe me, it's not petty." I interrupted her. She rolled her amber eyes and continued as if I hadn't interrupted her.

"-if you two want to hold a petty grudge, then fine, but argue when our clan isn't suffering." Me and Thunderstorm grudgingly agreed, and the two went off to hunt by themselves. I went by myself.

I caught two mice an hour later, and by then it was noon. I brought the mice and rabbit back to camp, and Hazelflight gratefully accepted the rabbit, she needs all the food she can get, feeding five kits.

"How's Ashkit and Fangkit?" I asked, glancing at Skyflight's kits. Neither had their mother's pelt, but Ashkit certainly did have her father's pelt.

"They've been quieter than my kits, that's for sure." She gazed down at the five kits at her belly, her gaze softening visibly. Her only tom, Creamykit, had a dark cream pelt with one single black spot on his back. One of her she-kits, Swiftkit, had long spiky fur that was white with black patches. Her other she-kit, Spottedkit, had a pelt that was almost identical to Emeraldclaw's, dark brown with large black spots.

"Who's that?" Creamykit squeaked, pausing from his nursing. Her kits were half a moon older than Skyflight's, but they were laid back enough to where you couldn't tell the difference in their personalities, except for their size. Her kits didn't play, they liked to lie around and be lazy, unlike any other kit I've seen. Skyflight's kits were only a few days old, they couldn't open their eyes, move, do anything but nurse.

"That's one of the Scorchers, Flamefur." Hazelflight explained in a soft voice to her kit. "And he's here to bring me some food so you kits can have more food."

"Can I eat some of your food?" Spottedkit asked as she too joined in this conversation, if it can be considered that.

"No, you won't be able to for a few moons." Hazelflight nudged her two kits towards the curve of her belly gently. "Now say goodbye to Flamefur and go back to nursing."

"Bye Flamefur!" They squeaked in unison.

"Bye kits." I twitched my whiskers warmly as I stepped out of the den, but I was drenched when I did so.

"Thanks Flamefur." She called out as I was about to walk away.

"No problem." I mumbled through the two mice in my mouth. I brought them to the elders, who were, of course, complaining of them being wet.

"In case you didn't notice, I can't keep them dry in this weather." I snapped as my patience did when they both turned their noses from the sodden prey.

"You should have brought them back faster." Duskfur rasped.

"Fine, starve for all I care." I snapped hotly as I picked the mice up and padded across the clearing to Stormfang.

"Have you eaten today?" I called to our healer as he turned to face me questioningly.

"No." he answered shortly.

"Here, you can have them both. I'll catch another… I guess." I stepped out of the den and ignored the hunger gnawing at my stomach.

"You find anything by yourself?" Moonflight asked me as she padded up with her jaws filled with prey.

"Yeah, but I gave it to Hazelflight and Stormfang. The elders didn't want anything to do with the sodden prey." I flicked my tail angrily.

"Here." She dropped a squirrel at my paws, smelling of Thunderstorm. "I doubt it was the squirrel you two were fighting about, but you can have it anyways."

"Thanks." _Is there some other reason she's giving me this specific piece of prey? No, you mouse-brain, stop thinking anything she ever does has some hidden meaning to it,_ I scolded myself in my head.

"I'll go see if Thunderstorm gave up all his prey for the elders." She bounded away to find the gray tabby tom, who was in the elder's den, eating prey. _They'll eat his prey. Is mine not important enough?_

"Thanks, Moonflight." Thunderstorm had an admirable gleam in his eyes that made my fur turn hot with annoyance and anger. _She isn't going to fall for that excuse for a cat, is she? No, she isn't like that._

"No problem." She responded lightly. Anger threatened to overcome me when I saw the deputy daringly touched his nose to Moonflight's ear. She stood still as a stone, not moving away. _She _is _falling for it…._

Growling softly to myself I slipped away into the Scorcher's den, and ate the squirrel Moonflight gave me by myself. Or at least I tried to, it was impossible with Thornstrike's nest being right next to mine.

"You have to tell her, Flamefur. Thunderstorm can get what he wants now that he's deputy. Only one step away from leader." His eyes gleamed regretfully, something I'm not used to seeing in this happy-go-lucky tom's eyes.

"Why does this have to be so complicated?" I complained as I finished my squirrel.

"Because you love an attractive she-cat." Thornstrike teased, sounding more so like himself. "And though most the time they aren't fought over, it happens."

"You ever thought about having a mate?" I changed the subject as the sudden question popped into my mind randomly.

"Nope." he mewed cheerfully, at least that means he can't get worn down by this drama and stress.

"Good for you." I murmured as I turned onto my side, facing Twist's back. Her sides rose and fell softly, gently. I gazed at the empty spot where Moonflight had slept for a day or two now. _I want her to sleep there because she wants to, not because she doesn't want to be that'll never happen._ I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep the best I could, struggling to ignore the pain lodged in my heart.

"Flamefur…" I opened my eyes to look at Thornstrike after he spoke.

"Yeah?" I grunted drowsily.

"You tell her now or you shut the feelings out." Thornstrike paused for a second to think of other words. "You can't make her choose later, she needs to choose now."

"I know… I know." _I can't, I can't, I can't. She'll be happy… I can live with it. I can live with it… she'll still be my friend, right? Unless Thunderstorm forbids her to…. No, she wouldn't turn her back on me just because her… mate tells her to._

I can live with it. I can live without her by my side. I can.

**Aww... poor Flame :( I don't know why... but I thought this chapter should be kind of dramatic... I think I nailed it! So yeah, a bit more MoonxThunder going on, Thorn is all alone and doesn't care, Flame is kind of depressed and alone, but he can fight through it, or that's what he believes. We'll see... Well thanks as always for reading, review and let me know what you think, and keep an eye out for the next chapter! Thanks!**

**~Ashthief**


	18. Everything Has Changed

**I haven't done Moonflight's p.o.v. in a while, I wanted to change it up this time. Thanks to everybody who continues to read my story and to everybody who reviews! They're greatly appreicated!**

**And here's the nest chapter! Enjoy ^.^**

Chapter 16: Everything Has Changed

"You want a mouse?" I offered as Thunderstorm gave all his prey to the elders.

"Sure, you want to share?" Thunderstorm offered before we left the elders in peace. Besides the time when I showed up when he and Flamefur were arguing, he seemed different, almost likable. _What do you mean almost likable? Of course he's likable! He's been my friend since I was a kit!_ I had started to question myself when we padded back to camp with jaws full of prey. He was less furious, less arrogant. Relaxed.

"No problem." But before I turned away from the elders Thunderstorm's nose touched my ear and I froze, wondering if I was just having a dream. Before I had any time to react he broke the contact and awkwardly turned his head away from me, studying his paws. _Was there something I missed? Or was it a friendly nudge? No, it was definitely something more._ I gazed around self-consciously, wondering if anybody but the elders saw. They don't care so long as they're fed.

My ears flattened when I saw Flamefur staring at Thunderstorm, his claws unsheathing slightly as his fur bristled. _What's his problem? Did they say something else since the latest fight?_ But before I could go ask my friend he walked away on stiff legs towards the Scorcher's den, and my gaze followed him until he settled down in his nest to talk to Thornstrike.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have-" I broke Thunderstorm off immediately, there's honestly nothing to apologize for.

"There's nothing to apologize for." I assured him as I gazed back into his storm-gray eyes. Hope gleamed in the depths, and I don't know if I see him the way he sees me. It's obvious as the difference between night and day. I don't want to lead him on, and then disappoint him later.

"Are we still going to share some prey or… what?" Thunderstorm's confidence has wavered, that was obvious enough.

"Sure. Nothing's changed." I tried to mostly reassure myself, but I guess I could reassure him as well. _It's all changed._

"But it has." Thunderstorm countered softly, without glancing at me. I picked up my three mice and, with Thunderstorm following me, I padded back to the Scorcher's den.

I almost went to the nest I shared with Flamefur, or at least until the rain stopped, but Thunderstorm gently placed his tail on my shoulder and led me to the back of the den, where he slept because he was deputy. I dropped the mice down on the soft moss, and we ate in silence. I kept getting glances in my direction, and soon my fur felt hot while my ears were flattened against my head.

"Don't pay them any attention, they just like to annoy anybody possible." Thunderstorm rolled his eyes in annoyance and groomed himself quickly.

"What now? It's still raining." I sighed as I glanced outside.

"We can just nap, whatever." He lay down, closed his eyes, and gave a little contented sigh.

"Okay I'll just go back to my nest…." _I guess?_

"You mean the one you share with Flamefur?" His voice sounded slightly hostile, and I wish they'd get over their differences already. They've held this grudge for a few moons at least.

"Yeah, I prefer sleeping there instead of being kept awake from the rain drenching mine." I explained as I tried to shuffle away without stepping on anyone's tail.

"I don't mind you sleeping here." He told me in an almost pleading voice as I tried to get away.

"No, it's fine." I slipped away and he said no more, but I felt his penetrating gaze on my back. I lay down in the nest I share with Flamefur, and I fell asleep with no problem. I felt him shifting a lot in his sleep, mumbling all the time.

I didn't have to think twice about sharing a nest with Flamefur, I gladly took it. But when Thunderstorm asked, I immediately thought no, I'll just go back to where I usually sleep. When I think of Flamefur, I think of safety, I know he's always going to be there for me. When I think of Thunderstorm, I think of someone who is a leader, but not the best. Who makes mistakes but learns and then he focuses on righting his wrongs. They're both different cats, but both great overall. Why can't they see that in each other?

"When did you get here?" I was halfway through grooming my pelt when a groggy Thornstrike awoke.

"After I was done eating at sunhigh, or at least it would have been sunhigh if the sun wasn't hiding." I rolled my eyes as I gave my fur a final stroke.

"Not sleeping in Thunderstorm's nest yet, eh?"

"I don't know what you mean." I snapped back, heat ruffling my fur. "Just because apparently the deputy has a crush on me everybody thinks it means we're mates. I haven't even thought of him like that. Ever."

"Moonflight, he's liked you since your kit days." Thornstrike looked at me with serious bright green eyes. _At least I can trust he'll never like me… I hope. I hate this! Now I'm thinking every tom has a crush on me! I hate this!_

"Seriously? Thornstrike, you must have hallucinated or dreamed or something…."

"He told us all. Nightfall, me… I think that was it. We laughed at him and hoped he'd grow out of it, but it never left him completely." His whiskers twitched thoughtfully. "He asked Burnstar if he could mentor you, but he went against his wishes and gave Flamefur you as an apprentice."

"And you're just telling me this now?" I demanded, my tail twitching.

"It wasn't ever my place to tell you, but now that he's not hiding the truth I can get away with it." His eyes shone with mischief.

"Thunderstorm is going to kill you if he ever finds out." I reminded the tortoiseshell tom as he stretched in the confined space he could.

"He doesn't need to know, right?" He eyed me almost in a suspicious manner. On the borderline of humor and fake suspicion.

"I won't tell." I promised as I sat up. "You want to go hunting? We can't go by ourselves anymore."

"Sure." He instantly bounded out of the den on light paws, and dashed out of camp. I raced after him, and the rain started to lighten up slightly. _It's about time, I'm sick of this gloomy, gray sky!_

"Wait a second. Wait." He held up his tail as his ears were shoved forward. I too listen intently, and I smelled a thrush. Or three. We circled around and the whole thing worked perfectly, we pounced at the same time and I managed to snag two out of the three.

"Nice work." I remarked as we took the prey in our mouths, careful as to not get them all muddy and cold.

"Fanks." Thornstrike mumbled through the feathers, his voice muffled to where it warped his words. I just nodded.

I jerked my head in the general direction of camp, and I darted away, beckoning him to follow with my tail. We raced back, and he won. By a whisker, I might mention. We deposited our prey below an overhang, only a fox-length or two away from the usual spot.

"We got lucky I think." I commented after we dropped our prey on the ground.

"I think we make a pretty good team." Thornstrike winked at me and we darted back to our den. "How about we stir up some mischief?" His eyes gleamed in a humorous way.

"Wouldn't we get in trouble?" I glanced at all the sleeping Scorchers, at Hazelflight who was also sleeping alone, accompanied only by kits.

"We would get shouted at, maybe get tossed outside, everyday stuff. Come on!" Seeing as I'm not sleepy and I have nothing else to do, I followed without a second thought.

"Fire ants." He explained as we halted beside an ant hill, ants streaming in, ants streaming out. He placed a leaf on the top, and once ants started crowding it. He gingerly picked it up at the stem and trotted back to the Scorcher's den.

"Whose nest?" He asked the best he could with ants starting to climb into his mouth.

"Nightfall, she was always a pain in the tail." I motioned towards the night-black she-cat's nest, which was unoccupied because she was hunting. He nodded and placed the innocent looking leaf down, shot me a mischievous glance, and trotted out of the den like nothing even happened.

"So this is what you and Flamefur did all yesterday?"

"Yep." He confirmed cheerily. "I think the sun is finally deciding to show up." I glanced at the sky and saw that he was right, the sun was burning away the clouds.

"What to do." I glanced around camp, but almost nothing was moving. _All we need now are tumbleweeds._

"We could… I don't know what else to do. Hmm…. I got it! Elements!" His eyes gleamed triumphantly.

"Good idea, I'll go get Flamefur and Thunderstorm."

"Not Thunderstorm then Flamefur?" His whiskers twitched as his eyes danced with mischief and a teasing light.

"First order that comes to mind." I rolled my eyes and ducked inside the den. I first reached my former mentor, seeing as he's closest to the entrance.

"Thorn and I are going to work on our elements, I thought you and Thunderstorm would like to also." I informed him as he woke himself up.

"Oh… thanks for thinking about me." He yawned, and before he ducked out of the den he gave me a sideways glance, then shouldered his way out. _I think this whole revelation about Thunderstorm's feelings is making me paranoid._

"Hey." I prodded Thunderstorm with a forepaw, and he was awakened immediately. "Thornstrike, Flamefur, and I are going to work on our elements. Thorn suggested I go see if you want to work on your element too."

"Oh, thanks. I'll do that." He stood up while I slipped away out of the den, abandoning the gray tabby tom.

"Hey Flamefur, wait up!" I dashed after the dark ginger tom, who was almost creeping out of camp. He whipped his head around and waited.

"Thunderstorm coming?" He asked in a low, cautious voice.

"Yeah. Can you two please just make up and get over your silly little grudge?" He gave me a funny look, the same one that he gave me when I dragged him out to the middle of nowhere, and he still didn't give me an answer. Which happened to be a waste of time.

"It's not a silly little grudge." He gave me a shattering look, I still can't identify it. It blazed in the depths of his eyes, his claw slid out and his tail lashed one single time. "It's not a petty grudge, I can only tell you that much."

"Can't or won't?" I demanded.

"A little bit of both." His amber gaze dropped to the ground, but we kept walking. To where, I don't know, I've lost my sense of direction.

"Will I ever know?" I whispered mostly to myself.

"Probably not." His heart dropping response came. "Not ever."

"Can you give me a hint?" I begged him as we kept racing.

"I… no." His gaze flitted around, here, there, everywhere. His ears suddenly pricked up, and I heard something too. Almost a whisper in the breeze.

"Fire and water will come together, and the star will be born." The wind seemed to whisper.

"Did you…?" My voice trailed off as I strained to hear more, nothing.

"Yeah. Fire and water?" His voice was confused suddenly.

"I think both our ears aren't working today." I twitched them, but I heard nothing. Silence. Nothing.

"Fire and water…." The wind whispered softly, but this time it seemed only I heard it this time.

"Scorched Plains is over there." Flamefur nodded his head over to the left. I didn't want to be alone, but I obediently left his side and with a last glance over my shoulder I forced myself to run faster. I skidded to a halt at the black plains, covered with ash and soot still generations after it was laid there.

"Feel the fire within…." The wind whispered. _I don't know what it means! I don't feel anything but a burning fire to not be alone!_

"Feel the fire." The voice told me more firmly.

"Stop talking to me in riddles and tell me what to do!" I snapped at nothing. Or at least my eyes were telling me there's nothing. My ears said otherwise.

"Who makes you angry? What makes you angry? What makes you ready to explode with rage?" It kept whispering. _Anger isn't a good thing, right? I shouldn't be focusing on anger, I should be focusing on my powers!_ "Anger is the key."

I felt anger creep up on me as the wind kept hinting at something, but I'm still oblivious to its secret. Fire suddenly blazed at my paws, but I felt no heat.

"I'm on fire." I gasped though I felt nothing. Nothing. Nothing but an emptiness where the fire was burning.

"Control the fire!" A black she-cat with fiery red stripes appeared in front of my eyes, her green eyes blazing.

"Sage." I greeted her in a voice that I felt didn't belong to me, but I still felt it rumbling in my throat.

"Control your anger, don't let your anger control you." She instructed more softly, but still as firm as ever. I let the fire burn, burning from what, I don't know. My paws suddenly felt heat, but I ignored it. "Control it!"

"I can't!" I snapped back at her and I started panicking as my fur started to feel warmer than usual.

"You will, you have my spirit within you." She didn't do anything to help me, she stood rigidly in front of me while her green eyes reflected the fire from my paws.

_I will control it!_ I screeched in my mind. The heat vanished, but a quick glance at my paws made me realize the fire still burned.

"Good. This is your first lesson." She murmured, and I felt aghast. _How many others are there!_ "Practice using your fire, and then putting it out."

"What? Surely water is needed to put fire out, not fire!"

"Fight fire with fire." She murmured, still gazing at me.

"That doesn't even make any sense for this instance!" I protested.

"Fight the logical part of your brain, and listen! I had nobody to teach me how to master my elements, neither should you have an easy time."

"Fine." I gave in, and found a small sapling to practice whatever this insane cat is wanting me to do. I focused on the sapling, and let the fire flow. It was suddenly ablaze, the fire dancing and twirling but not spreading.

"You control it." Sage whispered in my ear. I relaxed, and immediately the fire leapt to the tree next to it. I focused back on the first, and the second was put out. Excitement was leaping inside of me, I'm the most powerful cat in the forest! Nobody can beat me with fire on my side.

"Don't let the power or fire get the better of you, that's the first step to becoming an evil cat." Sage warned. I took heed, but excitement still existed within me and my new powers. _Together, the four of us will protect FireClan until the end. FireClan will never be beaten as long as we live._

"Good progress today." Sage nodded approvingly as I advanced in my powers, learning that I could set the ground I was walking on on fire. I just focused on my paws and the fire returned to me, leaving the ground unscarred as if nothing happened.

"Will the other cats feel the fire on the ground?" I asked after I hunted and ate, managing to catch a mouse. I sure didn't feel anything, but would others feel the same?

"Yes. Only the other three won't feel anything, and the same goes for you. You won't feel Flame's powers, Thunder's, or Thorn's. They won't feel any of yours either."

"So if two of them were to… fight, the powers wouldn't matter?" _StarClan forbid, but you have to hope for the best but prepare for the worse._

"Right." She nodded in confirmation. "They'll get over their grudge soon enough, I can see the future."

"Is Thunderstorm or Flamefur going to end the feud?"

"You'll find out within next moon. No more questions now, we're done for today. I'm proud of the progress you've made, now you just have to learn when and when not to use your powers, when to unleash the fire or hold it back."

"I will control the fire, it won't control me." We both dipped our heads to the other respectfully, and then Sage vanished. Fire blazed at my paws as I let excitement take its hold. But the ground didn't set to fire, I've already learned that any impulsive emotions mean fire with take hold of me. I have to shield myself, which can be hard to do.

"You will learn to make the fire go away, even when you experience your most powerful emotions." Sage assured me as I padded back to camp.

"Thank you for all you have taught me." I murmured before I ducked into camp.

"It was an honor to teach you the main things you need to know. You learn to cope with the emotions and not setting things to fire in the process with time. Every cat has their own coping mechanisms that work best for themselves." Sage's comforting voice went away before I slunk into camp.

"Hi Moonflight!" Thornstrike's cheery voice greeted me before I even set a paw in camp.

"Hey Thornstrike." I flicked him with my tail teasingly when he tried to cuff my ears as he and Flamefur used to do anytime they saw one another. "Any lucky with your earth powers and such?"

"Yep. I can make walls!" He sounded so impressed with his 'wall making' abilities I couldn't help but give an amused snort.

"Yes, O Mighty Wall Maker." I laughed at his fallen face, as if he hadn't expected me to not as easily be impressed.

"It's cooler than it sounds!" He defended himself, though I know he's not truly offended. He's just not like that.

"Okay, how about when Flamefur and Thunderstorm get here we'll show off our powers in the forest." I suggested. His eyes gleamed admirably, but not in the gooey way Thunderstorm has looked at me.

"You're a genius!" He danced around me, then suddenly halted. "I'm hungry."

"The fresh-kill pile seems to have grown since this morning. The sun must have woken them up." I angled my ears towards the Scorcher's den, where few Scorchers slept. Most were on patrol, or hunting I suppose.

"Okay. Squirrel?" He sniffed at a large one, for it raining for the past few days anyways.

"Sure." He dropped it on the now-dried up ground, and took a large bite of it. "Mmmm… it's great to have something that doesn't taste like mud. Told you I was starving."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and also took a rather large bite.

"Guess you two are done with working on your powers, huh?" Thunderstorm asked somewhat stiffly.

"Uh huh." Thornstrike nodded in confirmation. "Oh yeah, and Moon had a good idea. She thought it'd be cool for all of us to show each other our powers and such."

"Sure thing. Mind if I join?" Thornstrike just nodded, and Thunderstorm shuffled closer to me. _I get that he's liked me all his life and he's only just now getting to express it, but this is getting kind of awkward._

"Hey guys." Flamefur padded up to us on light paws, and I noticed his fur was soaking wet. _Well duh, mouse-brain! He's water!_

"Hi." Thornstrike and I greeted him in unison. Thunderstorm merely grunted a bit hostily. Much more of this stupidness and I'm going to explode with exasperation. Flamefur's amber eyes were narrowed as Thunderstorm's pelt started to bristle, but he said nothing and trotted away by himself.

"We didn't tell him about the whole powers thing." I flicked my tail as Thunderstorm's fur started to stand up. "Oh for StarClan's sake, Thunder. Whatever this feud is about, I don't care anymore. But at least make it to where you can tolerate each other."

"I'll talk to him about it." Thunderstorm growled softly, but he said nothing.

"I'll hold you to that." I promised curtly. "Now are you guys done so we can go do the whole powers thing or what?"

"Sure." Thornstrike got to his paws immediately, Thunderstorm following more slowly.

"Thunderstorm, can I trust you to retrieve Flamefur and bring him by Scorched Plains in one piece?" I held him firmly with a stern gaze.

"Of course, if you want him to return that way." I rolled my eyes and nodded, and obediently he padded over to the dark ginger tom, off lying within a shadow.

"Let's go." I led the way, the sun setting behind us. We went at a medium pace, I don't feel like racing so hard that once I stop I accidentally may or may not set the forest on fire. Or so slow I die of the slowness. If that's a word.

"Can we go faster?" Thornstrike complained after a while of brisk walking, crisp leaves crackling beneath my paws, fresh air filling my lungs.

"Fine." I darted ahead of him, and he quickly followed. We only had a minute or two until we reached our destination, the borderline of Scorched Plains and the forest. Only half a minute later did Flamefur and Thunderstorm arrive.

"About time. You guys were a whole minute late." Thornstrike teased as they caught their breath. Thunderstorm rolled his eyes good-naturedly, while Flamefur laughed softly. _I think Thunderstorm kept his promise, or for now at least._

"Okay then, who first?" Nobody volunteered, until a certain black she-cat stumbled upon us.

"What are you guys doing? Burnstar told me to find our beloved deputy and tell him that he needs to pick the cats going to the Gathering for tomorrow." Nobody said anything, we all just stared at her.

"Well? We don't have all day." Her gaze flitted from Thornstrike, to Thunderstorm, to Flamefur, but she refused to look at me.

"Later." the gray tabby tom muttered as he reluctantly followed the black she-cat that used to stalk him day and night.

"Are we still doing this whole powers thing or what?" Thornstrike asked the instant the two cats left.

"Sure why not. Who's first?" Again, nobody volunteered.

"I'll go first." The tortoiseshell volunteered after a little bit. His eyes seemed to glow, and concentration filled their depths. Suddenly, in front of where I was sitting calmly, a spike appeared. They kept forming until I was trapped in a miniature cage of large, rocky spikes.

"See? I told you earlier the wall thing was cooler than it sounded." He peered through one of the portruding spikes, and his eyes were gleaming with triumph.

"Fine, you've made your point." I tried to scratch at the earth, but it didn't budge. It unnaturally didn't crumble beneath my paws as I touched it.

"You want out or what? You just have to ask." Thornstrike's eyes gleamed as I sighed, but suddenly an idea appeared. _You control the fire, the fire doesn't control you._ I let my frustration get out of my grasp, and fire suddenly melted the spikes away. Flamefur and Thornstrike gaped at me, their jaws hanging open.

"That was you, right?" Thornstrike questioned with uncertainty.

"Yeah. That's about all I can do right now." I admitted as I could sense the tortoiseshell's next question.

"Okay Flamey, your turn." Thornstrike prompted the dark ginger tom. He just nodded and briskly started trotting away to the general direction the river was located.

"I think I saw a mouse. Don't started the show without me!" Thornstrike called over his shoulder as he dashed away from us.

"What's wrong?" I asked Flamefur as we kept walking. He hasn't said anything but a word or two all day, I'm worried about him.

"Nothing." He answered almost too automatically.

"Why do I have to keep asking you this." I sighed as he looked anywhere but at me. "Am I just that impossible to talk to now?"

"As I said those moons ago when we had this same conversation, it's not you, it's me." He still wouldn't look at me.

"Then what is it about you that makes you so determined to hide everything from me?" I kept pressing for the answer, the right one.

"Because!" came the infuriating answer.

"Can you not be honest to me, or at least talk to me period?" I growled as we kept walking.

"Isn't Thunderstorm enough for you?" He growled back, his tail lashing.

"What?" I was completely baffled, what? Oh... he's just trying to steer the subject away from him. As usual.

"You and Thunderstorm seem happy, why bother with me?" He kept his voice level and calm, sounding more like the Flamefur I know.

"What do you mean? You're still my friend." I reminded him gently, though I'm ready to explode with frustration and exasperation.

"Nothing, Moonflight. Look, I don't think Thorn is coming back, so just go back to camp and don't worry about me." His fur was flat, but his tail was lashing.

"If that's how you want it." I gave up, and broke away from the dark ginger tom who I once thought I knew. Once I thought I knew him, but now I'm not so sure. He could be happy one day, hours later quiet, the next day angry, hours later remorseful. I'm not so great at putting together these kinds of puzzles, but this has just flat-out stumped me.

_I don't know what's up with Flamefur, but at least Thunderstorm seems to be agreeable, for now, _I thought optimistically.

"All will be revealed within the next moon." Sage whispered. "And everything will change."

**Two chapters in one day, so proud of myself :D Thanks everybody for reading, as always. I kind of like the foreshadowing at the end... what about you guys? It's probably just me... but who knows. **

**Thanks for reading! ^.^**

**~Ashthief**


	19. The Truth Is Revealed All Too Fast

**Hello! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! ^.^**

**Here's the one and only review answer and such, thanks for reviewing ^.^**

**Frostdawn- Cool name just btw :D Hehe, glad you're enjoying the book so much :D I love writing it, and I'm happy to know other people besides me love it too! **

Chapter 17: The Truth Is Revealed… All Too Fast

"You have to keep it from her or tell her, great StarClan Flamefur!" I was absolutely fuming at my best friend when Moonflight stalked off in frustration. I caught the mouse, but it was merely an explainable excuse to circle back and see what his plan was now. Apparently now it was almost taunt her with the information, then completely go silent when she got interested.

"I will _not _tell her, I don't care what you say!" Flamefur snapped at me, glaring at me with furious amber eyes.

"You're torturing her, you're torturing yourself, Flamefur. You can choose to make it stop. Just tell her. I'll hold your paw if you want me to." I rolled my eyes after my sarcastic comment, of which I never make. But he's driving me over the edge, even when it's not my problem. His problem is my problem, my problems are his. We're brothers, in our minds. And brothers don't stand around idly while the other is suffering.

"I know, I just… can't do it. I can't. I'm not brave enough." His tail hit the forest floor, his shoulders sagging.

"I'll tell her then, and you two can work it out." I tried to get away with it, but he quickly caught on.

"No. No, no, no. No. It'll make things awkward." He shook his head. I rolled my forest-green eyes in annoyance, it's already awkward!

"You do realize you two are already awkward." I pointed out kind of bluntly.

"Well, yeah but…." His voice trailed off.

"I'll go with you, but it would be awkward for me to be in the middle of everything."

"Thanks, I'll just go ask her if she wants to go out on a walk or something." We padded back to camp in silence, not saying anything. Better to leave him to his own thoughts than provoke him to the point he abandons the whole plan.

"Hey, Moonflight!" I called out before Flamefur could utter a word. "You want to go hunting or something?"

"Um… no thanks. Thunderstorm and I are about to go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow morning." She flicked an ear in the gray tabby's direction, where he was staring at Flamefur rather hostily.

"Okay, I'll probably go to sleep later too. Good night!" I called as she and Thunderstorm ducked into the den.

"Night."

"She… didn't even notice me." Flamefur himself seemed to wither, his eyes falling to the floor as his tail only slightly moved, his paws stone still.

"She'll get over it by tomorrow, relax. She talks to me because I'm just the cat who can't get hurt, right?" I added a bit bitterly. Flamefur looked at me in surprise, mostly I'm true to my nature as the happy-go-lucky, unfazed by anything. It's not that I'm unfazed, it's that I hide my feelings overall, so nobody has to know. It makes life easier.

"You're right." Flamefur nodded, though a distant look crept into his eyes. "I'm going to sleep, night. Thanks, Thorn." Every once in a while we called each other by our former names, for old times' sake.

"Anytime, I'm going to get some fresh-kill and then I'll join you." I called over my shoulder as I briskly strode over to the pile of prey. I plucked a mouse and ate it in a few famished gulps. I licked my lips, gave myself a quick grooming, then I ducked into the Scorcher's den and lay down in my nest next to Flamefur's.

You have one serious problem that you could have fixed long ago, old friend.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

"Hey, Flamefur. Hey, Flamefur. Get up!" I shouted in his ear when he refused to even move a muscle.

"Fine." He snapped at me as I kept prodding him just to get the sheer satisfaction of his obvious annoyance. "What is it now?"

"Moonflight's up. Let's go." I bounced up and down in my tiny nest.

"Okay, if you insist." He pushed himself to his paws, and together we padded out of the den.

"Us two go hunting, you join, I leave, simple." I told Flamefur as I slipped away from him. "Hey Moonflight, how about that hunt now? I'm starving and there's no fresh-kill."

"Fine. Let's go. See you Thunderstorm." I hadn't noticed the deputy was sitting quietly next to her, his storm-gray eyes narrowed.

He offered no goodbye, and she followed me without any other words.

"Scorched Plains or what?" I asked as we kept padding along, the silence was awkward. Even for me.

"Sure." She agreed, though her voice sounded hollow as if her mind was elsewhere.

"Can I invite Flamefur or some cat or join or something? This silence is annoying me and it's somewhat awkward." Moonflight's mind seemed to slip back as she let out a weary sigh.

"Fine." I wanted to jump around in joy, for my tactic had worked. Jump, skip, leap around like a kit. Nobody judges me for doing it, though I might judge them. I'm just like that. "I'll go get him."

"Stop, just stop." I turned around in confusion as she followed me. "I know you're trying to get us to make up and all, but if he's not going to trust me I have nothing to say to him." _Believe me, once he's done talking you'll both have plenty to say,_ I thought with grim satisfaction, or at least I think that's what it is. Maybe?

"And you don't want peace? Great StarClan, you get mad at Thunder and Flame for holding a grudge. yet you are. Kind of hypocritical, is it not?" I know how to get her to do what I want, it's easy to manipulate cats and learn to say what when to get what result.

"Fine." She answered in an overly annoyed voice, but I chose to ignore it. I left, and I immediately scented my best friend.

"She's agreed to talk. Tell her, I'll break it up if it gets nasty." Flamefur nodded, and with a long, drawn out sigh, he crept in the direction of where I left Moonflight. I feel evil and guilty, but I still followed closely behind him, I need to know if he'll chicken out or what.

"Hey." She greeted him, though her muscles seemed to tense up and her ears looked like they were about to flatten against her head defensively.

"Hey. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and…" his voice trailed off and his gaze fell to the ground, his forepaws shuffling nervously as his dark ginger ears twitched uncomfortably. _Hurry it up and tell her, you mouse-brain!_ I was screaming at him in my head, but apparently he can't read minds because he still hesitated. "I've been meaning to tell you for a while… but…." In his hesitation I heard a snap of a twig, and with great dismay I saw the deputy stalk up to the white she-cat.

"Hey Moonflight." He greeted her abruptly as Flamefur's hackles bristled, and I saw his tail lash one single time, though it was so small the other two cats didn't notice.

"What are you doing here?" Moonflight asked, and Flamefur started to shuffle away from the deputy and the white she-cat.

"There was a fox found a little bit away from here, I wanted to make sure you were safe." He touched his nose to her ear, and I saw Flamefur stiffen. As did I. And she's falling for _Thunder?_ The deputy who can be overbearing? Him? Is she out of her tiny little mind?

"Well…." I could almost smell her embarrassment as she caught Flamefur's gaze. "Thanks, but I'm sure Flamefur and I could have held it off."

"Sorry, I just guess I over reacted…."

"No, it's fine." She assured him. _Poor Flamefur might as well have not been there,_ I thought sadly as he just sat there awkwardly.

"So what were you saying Flamefur?" Moonflight asked in the absence of any sounds.

"You don't need to worry about it, it can wait another day." He mewed dejectedly while Thunderstorm seemed to look at him with a look saying back off, I win.

"I'll just go see if I can find Thornstrike…." The dark ginger tom slipped back through the undergrowth, and accidentally nearly trampled me.

"You were listening!"

"They're right there." I pointed out as I flickered my gaze towards the two cats.

"I have no hope now." He shrugged casually, but his eyes were glazed with pain.

"I'm sorry, but I kind of have to agree with you." I gazed at my friend sadly, I could think of no other words off the top of my head.

"Thunderstorm wins." He said dully.

"Moonflight isn't something to win, she's a cat with feelings." I answered more sharply than I intended to. "She's not some prize to win in some game. That's where cats mess up, they think life is a game. There are prizes, everything is a competition. It's not."

"I wish I could be as wise as you." Flamefur muttered under his breath as I led him to the deeper part of the forest. Where he could use his anger for something besides… wanting to kill Thunderstorm.

"Just use your brain." I snorted. "And use your brain when you're around her, okay? I'm sorry but you have to control yourself and not act like a pain in the tail just because of your frustration."

"I know. I know." He repeated it several times, his eyes lost in his own mind.

"Hunting?" I asked, seeing as we're doing nothing productive, moping around the territory like a cat who lost its tail.

"No." He left my side, and I decided to hunt myself then. I couldn't find anything, but when I did it was merely a skinny squirrel. I sniffed the air and smelled the crisp wind promising cold weather to come. _Leaf-bare hunger is almost here. The warm, humid days will be nothing but a memory until the sun brings us the warmth again._

I brought the squirrel back to camp, but I ended up eating it before any other cat got to it. Mine! I thought somewhat greedily, but it was sunhigh and I still hadn't had a bite of anything, so I decided that made it okay to be a bit greedy.

_What is there to do for my poor friend? What can I possibly do to cheer him up? Nothing. Absolutely nothing._

"Hey Thunderstorm, who's going to the Gathering tonight?" I heard Sparrowflight call to the deputy. He looked startled, as if he hadn't thought about it.

"Um…" he hesitated, and the brown tom was looking at him quizzically. "Sparrowflight, Starfall, Leafbreeze, Tanfur, Rosethorn, Moonflight, and Thornstrike are going." Most of the cats were there in camp, and they started talking immediately.

"Are we going to challenge WaterClan about their cat?" One cat called out to the deputy.

"That would be a question for Burnstar." He dipped his head. Burnstar, who was sharing prey with Lifepelt, looked up from his prey.

"We will be. And Thunderstorm, Flamefur and Foreststrike need to go too." The deputy dipped his head, but he glared at the fiery red tom as he turned his back.

_A nap would be good…._

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^ **(Moon's P.O.V)**

It was time for the Gathering, and I felt happy and light. I was satisfied with this new relationship I was in with Thunderstorm, and Flamefur seemed to be less on edge for the rest of the day. I'm still dying to know what he was going to say…. It probably wasn't important. Or at least I hope it wasn't.

"You ready to go to the Gathering?" I asked Thunderstorm as Burnstar was about to lead us to the clearing where we gather.

"Yeah. I'll protect you the whole time from the EarthClan cats if you want." His tail touched mine, and I felt a little tremor.

"I can take care of myself." I touched my nose to his ear before padding away to find Flamefur, I've been worried about him for a while. He's been acting weirder than ever, avoiding me, acting all awkward. _Who knows what's been going on in his head._

"Hey." Flamefur ignored me as he stared at the ground, lost in thought I suppose. "Flamefur. Earth to Flamefur."

"What?" He asked in a weary and wary voice.

"I'm getting tired of asking, and I don't know why in StarClan's name I'm _still_ asking, but what's wrong?" I tried to catch Flamefur's gaze, but he refused to look at me.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, okay?" His voice seemed to soften, more like the Flamefur I know.

"I'm just worried about you." I gazed back into his eyes seriously as he finally lifted them from the floor.

"Don't." He murmured, his head dropping back towards the ground. "I'm fine."

"You really aren't ever going to tell me, are you?" My whiskers twitched, and I realized my mistake before it was too late. "Ignore the last question, I'll just forget it."

"You have a right to know." His amber eyes seemed to glaze over, but he was breathing fine. "I just don't want to… destroy your happiness. It would change everything."

"All will be revealed within the next moon." I murmured under my breath, remembering Sage's words.

"Huh?" His ears pricked up as I think he caught my words meant for myself.

"Nothing." I quickly assured him, though he looked dubious.

"All cats going to the Gathering, we go now!" Burnstar commanded, and immediately over half of the clan followed. I only realized now that Thunderstorm didn't have any of the rogues attend, odd. _Or maybe it's not too out of the question._

"You didn't wait for me!" The gray tabby tom bounded up beside me, a teasing light in his storm-gray eyes.

"I figured you would have been talking to Burnstar or something, discussing what is to be discussed at the Gathering. You are the deputy, after all." I reminded him as his expression went blank, as if he hadn't remembered.

"I probably _should_ be, but if nobody is going to mention anything, I can just say I didn't know." He flicked his tail in dismissal. "Just because I'm deputy doesn't mean I have to be tied down to staying beside Burnstar's side every second of the day."

"Good because that would make it pretty boring for me." I rolled my eyes.

"You'd be bored because I wouldn't be there, huh?" He teased as the night breeze started to pick up, tugging on my fur gently.

"Oh you know what I mean. I'd be lonely." I kept briskly walking in the dark as Thornstrike bounded up on my right, the opposite side of which the deputy was.

"Flamefur is pretty depressed. I don't know what's wrong with him." Thornstrike's brilliant green gaze looked at me pointedly, as if prompting me to go talk to him.

"Well he won't tell me. You know how long I've been pestering him, but he won't give me a straight answer." My ear twitched as Thornstrike's gaze grew serious. _Why doesn't he figure out what's wrong with Flamefur instead of pestering me?_

"I think he just needs some quiet company." Thornstrike informed me in a quiet voice while his gaze flickered to Thunderstorm and back to me.

"Can't _you _be quiet for a minute? Moonflight and I were talking." Thunderstorm's hostile eyes were glued to the tortoiseshell tom as he kept quiet.

"It's fine, Thunder. I'll try for the millionth time to see what's up. Don't get your hopes up though, nine point nine times out of ten he won't answer." I broke away from the two toms, and stepped in beside Flamefur. He offered no greeting, and I kept quiet too. Thornstrike did say he may need quiet company most of all, I reasoned. The quiet was almost soothing, comforting as the shadows leapt at our figures.

"Is there anything, anything at all I can do so you'll tell me what's wrong so you'll cheer up?" I pressed only half-heartedly, this is getting really old really fast.

"I'm fine. Tell Thornstrike I'm fine." But he didn't look fine. His voice was hollow, his gaze glazed over.

"Thornstrike was the one who told me to come over here, but I'm still worried about you. Look at me when I'm talking to you, it makes me feel like you care." I told him kind of harshly.

"I do care." He assured me but it wasn't too reassuring. "If it bothers you so bad, just pester Thorn into telling you, he knows what's wrong. I'm too cowardly to admit it though."

"What? Thornstrike knows what's wrong, yet he tells me he doesn't know and send the cat who doesn't know to ask one of the cats who does?"

"You lost me." Flamefur mewed with slight humor in his voice. "Totally and forever lost me."

"Oh you like it." I flicked his teasingly with my tail, and he batted it away. "That's the kind of Flamefur I've been looking for." I told him softly. "I'm going to get Thornstrike to tell me what in StarClan's name is going on." I announced after a bit of silence.

"Hey I just thought of something… are you sick?" It made sense to me. His abnormal actions, his glazed over gaze, his nervousness lately.

"Yeah." He answered shortly.

"Whitecough?" I asked with slight alarm. We _can't _have another epidemic.

"Not in the way you're thinking." He told me lightly.

"And in which way would that be?" I tried to get him to give me a straight answer, one. Just one.

"In my heart." He ducked his head away from me, hiding his emotions like most cats do.

"Twist?" I asked in confusion.

"No! She's a friend!" He snapped at me hotly while I blankly glanced at him. "Sorry. No it's… it's…" he hesitated on the name. _Nightfall? No way! If anything _I'm _sick for even considering that! Um… I really have no clue whatsoever._

"Are you going to tell me or not?" I tried to pry gently, but on the inside my heart was dancing around, I've been dying to know what's been up forever.

"Fine. It's actually-"

"Moonflight!" I heard Sunflame yowl.

"Wait a second! Who is it?" I demanded.

"Moonflight." Thunderstorm called to me as we almost reached the clearing.

"Go. You can ask Thornstrike later." Before I could protest he left my side and disappeared. I looked around for him, but he seemed to be swallowed the shadows.

"What is it Sunflame?" I asked wearily as I padded up to my littermate.

"I was just wondering how you've been. We haven't talked in a little bit." He shrugged kind of sadly, but he hid it well. Almost too well.

"Yeah, I've been busy with my… Blazing Scorch stuff." I murmured kind of lamely.

"Huh?"

"Oh! I'm in some group where we got powers and such… I got fire."

"Can I join?" He asked in an enthusiastic voice.

"Er… we already got the four right cats, sorry." I explained awkwardly as his face fell to the ground.

"Oh hey it's Bubblesong!" He bounded forward towards a silvery-blue WaterClan she-cat that was chatting with a tom from EarthClan.

"Goodbye then…." I muttered. "Hey, Thornstrike!" I called to the tortoiseshell who was talking with a black-pelted AirClan tom.

"Hey Moonflight. This is Moonflight." He nodded to the tom, and he nodded stiffly and curtly. "Moonflight, this is Shadowpelt." I too nodded curtly, keeping my gaze emotionless and defensive. It's just my first reaction towards other cats I don't know I can trust.

"So what's up Moonflight? Did he answer yet?" _Yes and no, liar_.

"He said you knew." I searched his face for any guilt, defensiveness, or flat-out lies.

"Er…" I took amusement in his faltered voice, never have I seen this bright tortoiseshell tom lose his voice. "Um… did he say it was alright for me to answer?"

"I don't know, but if he told me that much… yes." My tail flicked impatiently while the black tom glared at me for interrupting his and Thornstrike's conversation. _Live with it!_

"You know… what part exactly?" He tried to veer me away from the answer. Too painfully obvious. He's such a bad liar.

"Well… all he was willing to tell me was he had his heart broken and obviously some she-cat rejected him, and I want to help him smooth it out so he'll stop moping around." His forest-green gaze kind of looked at me funny when I said 'some she-cat rejected him.' "Maybe talk to him about it, I don't know, but I want him to be more like the Flamefur I know."

"Oh believe me, you will talk to him." Thornstrike gave a snort of amusement. "Believe me."

"Do I know her?" Ugh I feel so stupid, I bet the answer is right in front of my face but I can't make it out. I'm missing just one last puzzle piece, and then it'll all fall into place.

"All too well." Thornstrike kind of laughed lightly, obviously enjoying this guessing game. _Well… oh no StarClan, a cat from another clan? No, he wouldn't!_ But then answer didn't completely leave me. Ever.

"Moonflight, think about it for a second. Which she-cat has he spent the most time with? Who has he known the longest, talked to the longest? Who has he been mainly ignoring?" _No, I didn't want it to be me! I guessed it was, but I ignored it and reasoned it wasn't me. But… this kind of complicates things. He can't love me, I like Thunderstorm! He can't… he can't…._

"Me." I mewed quietly, and in the corner of my vision I saw Burnstar leap up onto the highest tree branch of which he could reach without being too high up for anybody to hear him.

_It can't be me…._

**Moon finally knows... About time too. I think this kind of high drama makes the story interesting... but I don't really like it, I'm just not that kind of person, you know? :/ Anywho, I don't like this drama and stuff but hopefully you guys do? I'd appreciate it if anybody could please tell me if this drama is interesting enough or something, just for future reference. ^.^**

**Read and review, and thanks for reading as always!**

**~Ashthief**


	20. Not At All

**Here's the next chapter... and the beginning is kind of out of the ordinary. I wanted to do something kind of original, so I did ^.^ This is super super dramatic, and nobody answered my question last chapter... Can someone please answer it? For me? :D Question- I don't really like this high-drama, but maybe you guys do? Let me know in a review or PM me if this drama is okay or just ruining the whole story... any answer is appreciated!**

**And here's the one and only review from last chapter... more would be appreicated!**

**Lucky333123- Um... thanks for the review but could you next time maybe elaborate? Feedback is appreciated but I'm not quite sure what message you're trying to convey... but thanks for reviewing anyways ^^**

**And... now here's what I consider to be the most dramatic chapter yet! Enjoy!**

Chapter18: Not At All

A bird. A bird had witnessed the whole thing, lightly standing on a branch behind the two cats. _I was a cat. I was a cat._ Those words had been running through its mind the many, many moons it had been cursed. _I cursed my own self… why did I wish to be a bird?_

"Me." I heard the white she-cat mew quietly, and her gaze turned to disbelief. But it knows she knows she believes it. Maybe only an outsider can truly understand others deeper than cats who are even their best friends. The gray-speckled bird nearly felt the she-cat's mind plunge into a tumult of emotions. No! No! No! He could almost hear her shout. _Ah, Sage._ The little blue bird with gray speckles on its feathers thought with understanding.

_It's been a while, Sage._ The little bird said to the white she-cat in her head, nobody else heard it. Just after the little bird said it, a fiery red tom, the leader, he believes, called all the cats to a halt. The gray speckled bird saw Sage turn to her right, then to her left in confusion. It saw Thornstrike, the tortoiseshell, if that's his name, shake his head no. She didn't dare question the elderly cat on her left, seeing as she wants to leave in one piece.

_Sage_ was the single word it said in her head. And the only word until he realized she didn't know how to answer back. _Relax, I'm not the silly elder or your friend. Or even Flamefur. Now focus on my voice, and say something or I may give up on you. _**(I love that song… I just had to put that in xD )**

_Who in StarClan's name is this?_ She shrieked, the yowl sounding in his head. He felt satisfied.

_You know me, old friend. Think. A ginger tom, tabby, amber eyes._

_That's Flamefur, and you said you weren't!_ She retorted.

_I'm not Flamefur, I'm a friend older than you or even your spirit. _

_Scorch…?_

_Thank you! I'm a bird, and don't scan the clearing for me because I might be your next meal if you're not careful._

_That's impossible to be a bird and you can talk! Talking inside my head is even more absurd!_

_Absurd… yep, you are most definitely Sage._

_What do you want with me?_

_Now… what's your name? I know it must be confusing to call you Sage._

_Moonflight._

_Ah. Word has been out about you. Anyhow, what do I want with you? I can't give you a straight answer, but be patient with both toms. Flamefur's depressed, don't take him as your mate just to make him feel better. That's just desperate, and the wrong choice. Now, Thunderst-_

_So Thunder is a better choice?_

_I never said that. I just said don't take him as a mate just because you pity him. Otherwise, go ahead. Not too strongly, I may caution. Now, Thunderstorm, don't take him to be a mate because he'll be leader once Burnstar loses the life he's on now._

_Burnstar is on his last life!_

_Yeah, he's been hiding it well, don't you think? Old age, he was too old for his lives to be used for something else. Anywho, you could even take neither as a mate, but remember one will still be your friend if you take the other as a mate, the other won't. Again, don't pick based on your guess, because it could be wrong and you'd lose one._

_Thunderstorm. It's Thunderstorm._

The bird stayed silent, it can't influence her decision no matter which choice she made. But in his head, in his own private thoughts, he was screaming no you fool! No! You poor, poor, young fool!

_Thanks for the advice, but we're leaving now. See you around… I guess._

_Aww… the only cat I've had to talk to in moons. Well, see you then…._

_Wait wait wait, MOONS?_

_Stupid wish. I wished to be a bird, and I'm stuck as one forever. Fun, huh?_

_Come with us, I bet you can hide well. Now what do you look like? I don't want to er accidentally eat you._

_I'm a blue bird with gray speckles, kind of hard to miss since I'm one of a kind._

_Alright, let's go._

She padded up beside a gray tabby tom, Thunderstorm he guessed because of his gray pelt, his somewhat arrogant walk, and his head which was held too high. _We're getting everyone here, aren't we? Sage, I'm Scorch, we apparently got Blaze and Storm here too. Old reunion, huh?_

_Reunion, what?_ Oops. Didn't mean for her to hear that….

_Flamefur, Thunderstorm, you, me, we're the founders of Blazing Scorch. You didn't know that already?_

_I thought only one cat got reincarnated!_

_You're right, but old Thunder and Flame are descendants of the original. Of course, very old descendants, but still._

_And you know this how?_

_I sense it. I'm the founder itself. I know these things._

_Whatever bird friend. _She tripped over a tree root because she wasn't paying attention.

_Nice going, Sage._

_That's not fair you know it bothers me!_

_Live with it. You'll get used to it._ Sage went silent for a while, or rather Moonflight.

_What's the real reason you're still here? I get that you're terribly lonely, but still…._

_I er… have to make sure things work out the way they're supposed to._

_What has to work out in order for what to happen?_

_A prophecy…. You may or may not have heard it yet. Something about a star or something…._

_And you're involved with this how?_

_Eh I got nothing else to do and I might as well help the… nothing. I said absolutely nothing about the fate of the clans in your paws- and I said nothing else._

_Woah woah woah what! I have the fate of the clans in my paws what! And I'm supposed to balance this out with a mate?_

_It's not necessarily you…. _

_Then why am I stalked by it?_

_Because your kin will be part of it, or you. I don't know yet. No cat knows for sure._

_Like Sunflame?_

_I don't know, I just don't know…._

_Well I'm going to bed so good night… Scorch._ The name felt familiar on her tongue, anciently familiar.

_Good night, Sage._ The gray speckled bird felt his wings turn to paws and legs. His feathers, to fur. _I'm… I'm back. I'm back! What in the Watchers' name… rather StarClan._ Once his normal form had returned, he felt his spirit slip away. _I have been a bird to warn Sage, and now that I have completed my purpose, its time for me to find my place in StarClan. If there's still one there._

**Flamefur**

Maybe it's better this way… she knows, and ignores it. She knows, yet she's fine with it. Everything will be alright, as long as she's happy with Thunderstorm….

_No you fool! She may be happy now but she won't be in a few moons!_ A scathing voice startled me, I nearly dozed off at the pointless conversation I was having with myself.

_What in StarClan's name…._

_I'm you, you're me. Well, you're my descendent, but in that sense you are me._

_Who are you?_

_I am Blaze, one of the founders of Blazing Scorch. History is repeating itself… I was in the same position you were in with Storm and Sage. Sage took to Storm, but I didn't know until I had passed that really I was meant to be with Sage. Leap was born, a mistake, a flaw even the Watchers hadn't foreseen. She nearly destroyed the forest, and I fear history will repeat itself. It took a while to recover, but many lives were lost and once they've departed, they're gone. Flame, you have to save the forest._

_I can't! He's going to be leader and I don't want to force her into anything…._

_Stop moping around and be your old self! You were the cat she nearly fell in love with, but then you started diving into depression. Fight it._

_Okay… I will. I will, I will, I will…._

^.^.^.^.^.^.^

"I will."

"You will what?" Moonflight's voice startled me. She still shared the nest with me, even though the rain had stopped. She claimed it was getting colder, but I've seen the size of her pelt. She just doesn't want to be surrounded by the newly named Scorchers, Falconflight, Bluefall, and Flutterbreeze.

"I think I was dreaming that I was about to catch a squirrel… I was probably promising myself I'd catch it." I flicked my tail casually, and her laughter made me feel warm inside. I really have missed that bright amber gaze.

"You want to go hunting? Maybe you will catch that squirrel after all."

"Sure." I stretched as much as I could in the confined space, and followed her outside. She shivered slightly while I shook as the cold wind greeted me.

"I think leaf-bare is here." I remarked as we padded out the tunnel, thorns scraping at my already thin pelt. It should thicken pretty soon, and when it does it thickens more quickly than I could imagine.

"I couldn't tell. It feels absolutely hot out here!" Moonflight shook her pelt, but her shivering told me she was just kidding.

"Are you shivering from the cold then?" I laughed at her cross gaze.

"I wasn't being serious." She muttered in her defense.

"I know." I assured her, and I felt the sudden urge to touch her ear with my nose, to breathe in her comforting scent. But I held back. She's still my friend, but she's still Thunderstorm's crush. And I know she kind of likes him, if not loves him. The thought made hot fury sweep through my fur, but I forced my pelt to lie flat.

"Er… Thornstrike told me-"

"I know. I said it was alright." I told her quietly as my gaze fell to the ground.

"I just mean…." Her voice trailed off. She was at a loss for words, never encountered before by me.

"I know you and Thunderstorm… I just didn't want to make your life even more so crazy." I explained softly as we kept padding through the forest, side by side.

"You can tell me anything, Flamefur. You didn't have to hide it from me."

"It's not you I was hiding it from, mostly Thunder." I admitted, and subconsciously I picked up the pace, my paws thudding the ground faster than hers.

"Why Thunderstorm?"

"He… might kill me." _And she thinks I mean it metaphorically, she has no idea he actually did kill me over you._

"I don't think he'd do that." She shook her head, but her eyes grew cautious and uncertain, as if she didn't believe what she was saying. _How would you feel if I told you he did kill me? Would you believe me then?_

"No. He's capable of it and I've seen it firsthand." Her gaze suddenly sharpened.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a prickly voice as she inhaled sharply.

"Nothing, I've just seen the venom he's looked at me and Thornstrike with." _I need to change the topic or she's going to resent me for insulting the almighty deputy._ "Just don't worry about it. Bottom line is that it's fine if you choose Thunderstorm… whoever makes you happy."

"But you'll just fall back into depression…."

"I was weak and selfish." I answered curtly, not mad at her but myself.

"You mean you wouldn't mind if I chose Thunderstorm?" Her voice suddenly felt as if my answer would mean more to her than me, like it had some hidden meaning.

"It would hurt, but if you're happier with Thunderstorm, then take him as your mate." The words stung me like a nest of hornets, but I kept the pain concealed. I'll learn how to dull the pain with time.

"You may not be the one, but you are one of my best friends." She touched her nose to my ear, and a warm glow spread through my body. But sadness was mingled with it. I'm sad that she doesn't think I'm the one, but I feel good that I have my friend back.

"I'll be here for you no matter what." I murmured, and then suddenly as she tensed I, out of habit, scented two rabbits. Both sooty black, and both nice and plump. I flicked my ears to show that we circle around and pounce, and Moonflight's tail lashed in approval and understanding. As my tail nearly swept the ground, we both pounced and killed our target in one, clean bite.

"We still make a good team." Moonflight remarked as she took one of the rabbits in her mouth.

"We should probably get these back to camp before they get frozen." I shivered as the chill in the air lightly tapped my back, making the fur on my spine rise. She just grunted in agreement, and together we padded lightly back.

"Welcome back." Thunderstorm greeted Moonflight warmly, but shot an icy glare at me. _You'd never have guessed I hid the fact that he murdered me from the clan. You'd think _I _had murdered him, not the other way around!_

"Hey. We caught some big rabbits that'll make a nice meal for Hazelflight and the elders." Moonflight slightly stiffened as he touched his nose to her ear, but I don't think he noticed. _What? Have they fallen out or something yet?_

"Good job, Moonflight."

"Am I not here?" I growled hotly as he turned away. He and Moonflight froze. "We go out hunting and you said we're friends again, Moonflight. How can that be so when the second you get back you ignore me like Thunderstorm does?"

"I wasn't ignoring you, I was-"

"She doesn't have to explain anything to you, Lame." Thunderstorm hissed back, his fur starting to bristle.

"I know what's going on here… you're both competing for me." Moonflight was reflecting outloud in a slow, calm voice. "How did I miss this? That's what your feud has been about all these moons and I never knew!"

"It was about you, but then he started acting like a kit who just got his moss ball stolen." Thunderstorm snarled at me, his fur bristling. I flattened my ears while Moonflight looked distressed, she never has liked tension. It was buzzing and crackling in the air, fizzing.

"I'm not going to fight you about this anymore, Thunderstorm. It's gone on too long."

"You surrender, then?" His eyes gleamed in triumph as my gaze dropped to the forest floor.

"I don't surrender to you!" I snapped back defensively. "I'm ending it, not giving up. Because this is now about us, not Moonflight. She can pick whoever she wishes, and I'm fine with either way."

"You would murder me if she picked me, you lying fool." His hateful storm-gray eyes glowered at me.

"Look who's talking, murderer." I snarled back without thinking. He suddenly froze, but he didn't show he lost his cool for a heartbeat.

"I am not a murderer." His chin lifted arrogantly.

"I'm ending it because now it's just a petty, selfish fight. This ends now." I growled while my claws slid out.

"You're right." He launched himself at me, but I quickly dodged. As he leapt at me again, Moonflight intercepted and forced him onto his back.

"This ends now." She growled and looked at us both squarely. "This ends now."

"I'm sorry… I was just not willing to give you up." Thunderstorm's face had fake concern written all over it. "I'm too in love with you to let you go as easy as Flamefur will."

"I know. You just need to settle down, as does Flamefur, and everything will be alright." _She's buying it? Are you kidding me?_ "But this ends now, to both of you." She fixed me with a stern glare first, then glared at her deputy as she let him get up.

"Alright." He agreed.

"If that's what you want, Moonflight." I murmured. She licked Thunderstorm's cheek gently, showing him he was forgiven, and touched her nose to my ear to show I was forgiven too. _She's going to choose him, and that''s okay._

_We'll have yet another Leap take over the forest. _Blaze warned me.

_I know… I'll stop the monster myself if I have to, but I will not force her to do something she doesn't want to do. I can't force her to love me, I just can't. It's not how that works at all, not at all._

_I can't do anything, but you have been warned…._

"Glad you two finally got that settled, it was getting annoying." Thornstrike strode casually up to the three of us, Thunderstorm and I's gazes slightly reluctant, but for the sake of Moonflight, we curtly nodded and set our differences aside.

"I'll go take these to Hazelflight and the other to the elders." I murmured to Moonflight before I picked both the rabbits up in my jaws and padded softly towards the nursery.

"It looks like I'm not the only one up early." Hazelflight flicked her tail at me, and I nodded at her before dropping the rabbits to reply.

"Moonflight and I went hunting and we managed to snag two rabbits, and I thought it'd be best for you and the elders to have them before some of the greedy Scorchers." I explained as she sniffed at the largest one.

"This will be the best prey we'll find for a while, I smell the snow winds." She lifted her nose to the air and inhaled the nipping cold mingling with the crisp wind.

"Well, you always did have the best nose." I reminded her as she took a bite out of the sooty black rabbit.

"Mmmm… tastes great." She mumbled.

"Hi Flamefur!" Spottedkit, the dark brown and black she-cat, squeaked as her dark green eyes, much like her father's, opened. "Can I have some prey?"

"Not for another week or two." Hazelflight sighed, and I'm going to guess they've asked her this quite a few times.

"Please?" Creamykit pleaded with round sky-blue eyes, his face just plain pitiful.

"I get the first bite!" Swiftkit announced as she attempted to make her way over to Hazelflight's rabbit. She just ended up tripping over Hazelflight's bushy tail.

"Be quiet or go outside, Fangkit and Ashkit are still sleeping." Hazelflight ordered the three kits. They stumbled over each other on wobbly legs. This would be the first time they've been allowed to go outside as far as I know.

"They look like a pawful." I purred in amusement at Hazelflight's weary gaze.

"I wish they were still Ashkit and Fangkit's age, so I could get some sleep." She closed her amber eyes and laid her head down on the soft moss. "Thanks for the rabbit."

"No problem." I ducked my way out of the den but I tripped on some certain furry kits.

"Why can't Ashkit and Fangkit talk or play with us?" Spottedkit peered into the nursery where the two kits slept peacefully in the curve of Hazelflight's belly. "Hazelflight just says hush and doesn't explain."

"They're almost half a moon younger than you, barely a week old." I told her as Creamykit attempted to grab my tail, but I quickly whisked it out of his reach. "I may be talking with your sister, but I'm not blind." I fixed him with a firm gaze, but he just gazed back with a blank expression. He doesn't care.

"How long is a week?" Swiftkit inquired as she pawed at a moss ball Scorchflame had collected earlier. The younger warriors, Scorchflame, Bluefall, Flutterbreeze, and Falconflight, all had to put up with apprentice duties until the clan had new apprentices. Which may be a few moons yet.

"Seven days." Spottedkit mewed brightly as she hopped around in excitement. Apparently this was their first day into camp without any supervision.

"What's a seven?" Creamykit mimicked in a dull, teasing voice.

"I know what seven is!" Swiftkit squeaked as she launched herself at the cream tom with a single black spot. "It's… seven risings of the moon?"

"I probably need to go hunting or something, see you later kits. And stay out of trouble!" I called over my shoulder as I saw Swiftkit launch a moss ball at Spottedkit, but as she ducked it hit old Duskfur. _Kits._ I thought as I saw the old she-cat hiss at the nearest kit, which happened to be poor Swiftkit.

"Hey Flamefur!" I heard Sparrowflight call right before I set a paw outside of camp. I padded over to him where he guarded the WaterClan she-cat, who still refused to give her name. Or any information of any sort.

"Do you need something?" I asked, though it was obvious yes.

"Can you get me some fresh-kill?" He mewed hopefully. I sighed as I stalked away from him. "Get your own prey!" I called over my shoulder.

I briskly trotted out of camp by myself, and did what I always do when I hunt alone, or wander off alone. Slink in the shadows. Though my ginger fur stands out, I manage to keep myself hidden from most cats' view. They don't look. You move fluidly, blend in with your surroundings, _be _your surroundings. I heard a sudden mew, tiny and shrill, and immediately I stiffened.

"Shhh! We don't want them to find us." I heard one of the kittens mewl to the other. Judging by the kitten's voice, I'd say they were four or five moons old. Maybe even three.

"Jagged… I think I smell one of them." I heard another frightened whisper.

"This is far away from their territory, impossible!" A third kit snapped. _What on earth are they doing, wandering around when it's almost leaf-bare!_

"What are you kits doing here?" I heard a deep mew question.

"We're uh-"

"We don't have to answer a filthy rogue!" The third kit, the leader I suppose, spat at the newcomer. A tom. A rogue. Not a good sign.

"Blood will be happy to see we have found two she-kits and a spunky tom." The rogue chuckled darkly, and when I heard him pick up one of the kits, I launched myself at him. I hadn't seen him, but I could easily pinpoint his location. His paws thudded rather loudly, too. He was a mangy looking excuse for a cat, ragged and unkempt. Easy to beat. He wore a dark brown pelt that may have been striped, but his clumped fur made it hard to tell for sure. I swiftly clawed his muzzle, and before he could retaliate I leapt away and tackled him to the ground.

"Filthy clan cats!" He snarled, but as my claws pricked his unguarded throat he knew he was beat.

"Leave the kits alone." I snarled back, and with a kit-like whimper he nodded and fled as I sheathed my paws. The third kit I had heard spoke had fled, but two she-kits huddled near a tree.

"Don't hurt us!" One of them squeaked in terror as she and her sister flattened themselves to the ground.

"I won't hurt you." I promised and licked them both between the ears reassuringly. "Where did your brother go?"

"He ran over there." One of them, a soft white kit with gray patches, pointed with her muzzle to where he would eventually wind up in our camp.

"What are you three doing out here by yourself?" I asked them gently.

"We… er… ran away." The other kit, black with soft gray patches, glanced at the ground as her ears flattened.

"Who did you run away from?"

"We ran away from some cats that were supposedly our parents, but they didn't look like us and they were weird and mean." The white kit with gray patches shuddered as she drew her tongue swiftly across her pelt.

"What are your names?" I inquired, though I kept my ears pricked for any danger. Foxes, badgers, anything could be lurking around, looking for an easy meal such as two kits.

"I'm-"

"Why should we trust you?" The black kit with gray patches asked in a guarded voice. She wasn't hostile, but wary. Cautious. Guarded.

"Because I saved you and I've done nothing to harm you." Both kits glanced at one another, and the white kit nodded ever so slightly.

"I"m Patch." The white one mewed.

"I'm Streak." The other one mewed, still looking a bit defensive. "And our mouse-brain of a brother is Jagged."

"Let's go find him. Now how old are you kits?"

"Four and a half moons." Patch mewed proudly as she trotted at my side.

"Where are you taking us?" Streak asked me in a quiet, innocent voice after a while of carrying Patch in my mouth by her scruff. Streak claimed she could walk by herself, but Patch said she was tired and I offered to carry her.

"To FireClan. You'll be well cared for by Hazelflight, and right now there's five other kits." I saw Streak's eyes shine at the mention of other kits to play with, and I suppose Patch's eyes were delighted too.

"But they're a lot younger than you. The ones that can talk and somewhat walk are only half a moon old."

"That's better than just having leaves to play with." Patch mewed cheerfully. I gently set her down, and scented the air for Jagged. I smelled the little tom's fear-scent, and I scented the comforting scent of Moonflight. And Thunderstorm's scent, which was not so comforting.

"Jagged was found by two of our cats." I told them before picking Patch up by her scruff and padding back to camp. I know Streak is struggling to keep up, but she gave no sign of it as she plodded on determinedly. _If they stay she'll make a great Scorcher._

"... found on our territory and refuses to give any information." I assume they're talking about Jagged as Burnstar was informing the clan. "He said he had two sisters, but Thunderstorm and Moonflight said they couldn't smell them."

"I have his two sisters." I was unnoticed, but I yowled to Burnstar from the back in answer.

"And where did you find them?" Thunderstorm immediately asked suspiciously. I bristled in annoyance, but I kept it under control.

"Some ragged rogue was trying to take them away but I easily fought him off. Jagged fled while his two sisters stayed behind." I nudged Patch and Streak, and they looked up at the deputy in the eye as he came nose to nose to me.

"And you know they're his sisters how?" He hissed in my face, but I refused to back down. "They could be lying!"

"Why would the kits lie?" I asked in exasperation, a sigh in my voice.

"Thunderstorm, stop harassing Flamefur and let him tell his side of the story." Burnstar ordered his deputy. The gray tabby bowed his head, but he didn't retreat without his glare. I glowered back.

"I heard the three kits, and some ragged rogue. He was about to take them to I guess his leader, Blood he called him. I drove him off, because one, he was on our territory. Two, he was taking the kits against their own will. Three, he was in no condition to care for kits. I fought him off easily, he was nothing but bones and a loose pelt. I asked the two she-kits that hadn't fled, like their brother who Moonflight and Thunderstorm found. They said they ran away from cats who claimed to be their parents, but the two she-kits bore a few scars."

"How do you know?" Streak asked suspiciously.

"You can't hide them." I pointed out before giving her a gentle lick between the ears. "It's alright, you can trust me."

"So they ran away, and I don't know where they intended to go but I decided to take them back to camp where they could be cared for properly." I finished my account of the story, and I bowed my head to indicate.

"The three kits will remain in the nursery, and if they decide to move on when they can hunt for themselves, so be it. But until then their care will be entrusted by Hazelflight." Most of the cats murmured in agreement, but I could see Rosethorn and Foreststrike giving the kits dubious glances.

"What about clan names?" Hazelflight called out from the nursery.

"If they wish they can have clan names today." He murmured. Jagged, by now, had wriggled his way to the back where Streak, Patch, and I sat.

"What would our names be if we changed them?" Patch squeaked as she glanced up at me. But her little question was heard due to the silence.

"You would be Patchkit, your sister would be Streakkit, and your brother would be Jaggedkit." Burnstar informed her. The three kits glanced at each other, and while Jagged and Patch nodded, Streak shook her head.

"Is it okay if I want to keep my name?" She paused for a second. "Streakkit sounds dumb." Many purrs of amusement broke out upon this statement. Burnstar's amber eyes were warm and filled with laughter as well as he murmured, "No. If you want to keep your name the way it is, you can. It's your name."

"Patch, Jagged, step forward." He commanded in the usual stern voice he had, unlike the laughter-filled one he had just a few short moments ago.

"Now that you have been accepted into the clan, you wish to bear clan names. Until you are apprentices, you names will be Jaggedkit and Patchkit." Both kits excitedly dipped their heads, and then stepped away from the leader.

"Where do we go to get out of the way?" Streak asked me. What an odd way to ask where they are to stay.

"Get out of the way?" I questioned in confusion.

"That's how Snake and Fang always put it." She muttered as she dropped her gaze.

"You can stay over here, you three will be watched by Hazelflight." After I rounded up the newly named Jaggedkit and Patchkit, I showed them where the nursery was.

"Hazelflight, these are the three kits." I murmured as we squeezed into the nursery. _Poor Hazelflight, as if she didn't have enough kits to watch!_

"Hello Flamefur, Jaggedkit, Patchkit, Streak." She dipped her head rather formally, too formally for a regular Scorcher and three kits.

"New kits!" Swiftkit squeaked as she launched herself at the nearest kit, who happened to be Jaggedkit. She was much smaller than him, seeing as he's three moons older, but in sheer surprise he leapt backwards and she managed to bowl him over. But he merely shook her off like a fly. A pesky, bothersome fly.

"And who are you?" He demanded gruffly as she groomed her fluffy pelt down.

"I'm Swiftkit, and this is my brother Creamykit." She nudged the sleeping tom, and he didn't budge. "And this is-"

"I'm Spottedkit." She announced with pride. "Where did you guys come from."

"Well, pathetic little flea, we-"

"Don't listen to him, he's always been an old grumpy badger." Patchkit rolled her eyes as Jaggedkit scowled at her. "And don't worry about him hurting you. His bark is worse than his bite."

"Why didn't you take on a clan name?" Swiftkit prodded the silent Streak. She only stiffened at her touch.

"Streakkit sounds dumb." She answered shortly.

"But in two and a half moons you'll be Streakpaw." Swiftkit pointed out as Spottedkit led Streak's two littermates outside to show them around camp.

"Sounds even worse." She grunted stiffly.

"You could be Streakfall or Streakblossom in like eight and a half moons." Streak sighed irritably as the other kits kept running on a list of possible Scorcher names.

"Streak is my name, and it always will be. If you can't accept that, then that's just too bad." The black she-cat with gray patches moved away from everybody but me. She shielded herself from Swiftkit as she buried herself in my fur.

"She's a few moons younger than you, Streak. She doesn't understand as much." I explained softly as I gave her ear a reassuring lick. "Give the clan a chance, okay?" With one last reassuring lick I got to my paws and slipped out of the nursery, only to find Jaggedkit, Spottedkit, and Patchkit poking their noses in the Scorchers den.

_I'll just let some other grumpy Scorcher tell them._ I thought wearily as I padded out of camp. It was slightly past sunhigh as I slipped out of the now nearly-deserted camp. I slunk into the shadows, which comforted me as my mind slipped back into the thoughts that I usual confront when I'm alone. Moonflight. I really wish I could just get over her already, I think her relationship with Thunderstorm is really getting serious. I can't. I can't. I can't.

"Moonflight… I've been thinking about this for a while." I felt my fur bristle just at the sound of Thunderstorm's gentle, caring voice. One that had never been used when talking with me. It would be too much to expect. "I've loved you since that first time you opened your eyes, since you bumped into me when you needed to fetch that moss. Since you've grown, turned into the fine Scorcher you are now, I've loved you more and more. My love for you grows stronger every second I spend with you." He paused, and I almost felt his confidence grow. _Moonflight… please say no…. I know there's no hope of you actually saying no, but… can you surprise me?_ "Will you be my mate?"

Silence. Silence. Silence. It felt like moons passed, but the logical part of my mind told me it was only a few heartbeats.

"Yes."

That was the day my heart shattered, but this time I would not let it show.

**Awwwww poor Flamey :*( Thanks for reading, as always, and please review! I love the feedback and such I get, I read each and every one ^.^ Also... just for something different I want to have a guess the cat... Just to see how it goes. It's one of the lesser cats from my story, but the cat is in FireClan. The winner(s) can have their OC put in my story. It's pretty hard, but hopefully at least one person can guess it...**

**I've mentored one cat**

**guarded another.**

**Both cats are not close**

**But I know them...**

**And one, just one, I knew only for a quarter of a moon.**

**This is my first time doing a guess the cat kind of thing... please don't judge :/ To help I'll say the cat is a tom... since this makes like no sense and it's somewhat hard. Review your thoughts! **

**~Ashthief**


	21. Should I Be Smiling Or?

**Hi! I'm so sorry this is such a short chapter, but it's very tragic and such... and I had a 6,000 word chapter instead of the usual 3,000 or so last chapter, so I thought it would be alright... Nobody guessed the cat from last chapter... for anybody who was wondering it was Sparrowflight... Thanks for reading as always and brace yourselves for this chapter. Please don't hate me :/**

**Review replies-**

**Guest- I er kinda agree on the whole ThunderxMoon thing honestly... I just wanted to make it more interesting... I think. Haha ThornxMoon would be hilarious xD But I agree, ThornxMoon would be better, and FlamexMoon is just cute :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Frostdawn- Thanks for reviewing again ^.^ Your comment made me laugh... I can't exactly tell you Moon ends up with Flame... but that would be awesome now wouldn't it? Well, you find out this chapter if Flamey gets to be with Moon. Yeah... I kind of figured out everybody hates Thunder by now... **

**Back to the chapter!**

Chapter 19: Should I Be Smiling Because You're My Friend? Or Crying Because That's All We'll Ever Be?

"Yes." My heart shattered. I will fight through it, I will not become the way I was. I will not. I will not. I will not. Crouching under a bush, I peered at the two cats. Their tails were twined together, and I felt like gagging. To say their pelts were brushing would be a huge understatement. Their pelts were pressed together until their fur was flattened, and they were covering the other in loving licks. I could have thrown up, but before I turned my back suddenly flashing in front of me wasn't a white she-cat and a gray tabby tom. It was a black she-cat with fiery red stripes and a dark, dark gray almost black tom. _Storm and Sage._ I recognized them in my head, from where I don't know.

I left with anger and fury, but most of all, sadness. Not a little prick in the heart, but a stab where I was bleeding out. Bleeding nobody could see. Nobody could understand. My paws blundered through the undergrowth, while I ignored the thorns tearing at my fur. _I knew this day would come but… did it have to be so soon?_ I inhaled sharply as a rock pierced my pad, but I ignored that too. I shouldered my way into the cave, and though it's only barely past sunhigh I was able to enter the secret cave. I stayed away from the water, I hate how the mist clings to my fur and plasters it to my soaking wet skin.

I flopped down in some of the grass, and once I closed my eyes they stayed closed. Once I woke up, the moon was glowing from the slim crack in the roof. I had fallen asleep in the corner, in the shadows. My dark ginger fur was warm, despite the cold, still air in this cave alight only from one sliver in the top. The second I yawned I picked up a familiar scent. Moonflight. In front of the she-cat was a black cat, a she-cat with fiery red stripes.

"...may or may not be the best choice." The black she-cat with the striking colored stripes was murmuring cautiously.

"I was caught up in the moment, okay?" Moonflight growled in her defense.

"You can still walk away… not another Leap." She muttered under her breath.

"What makes you think I _want _to walk away?" Moonflight challenged the she-cat.

"You don't love him." She spat, her black fur streaked with fiery red bristling. "You don't love him, Moonflight. You think you do, but you don't."

"How do you know?" She countered.

"Because I am you!" the mysterious cat hissed, her claws sliding out. "You. Don't. Love him. The forest's fate depends on this one choice."

"What if I don't care what you're saying?" Moonflight's already thick fur bristled, and she looked nearly as tall as her mother.

"I'm trying to save the forest from a mistake, okay?" This cat snapped at Moonflight as her teeth were bared. "We can't have another mistake!"

"How do you know it's a mistake?" Moonflight asked Sage softly, her voice no longer dripped… Sage! That was the cats' name… of course. How did I not remember?

"You are just about the most clueless cat I've ever met." Sage gave an exasperated sigh while her tail lashed. "I was in this exact same situation, and a mistake happened! Leap destroyed the whole forest until I was forced to kill her! I can't have you go through the same traumatic experience."

"Even if that were to happen, I can handle it." Moonflight laid her tail on Sage's shoulder for a few seconds, and as she padded out she called over her shoulder, "Relax. It won't happen, history won't repeat itself. Thunder is the one."

"Moonflight…." Her voice trailed off as the white she-cat disappeared from view. The old cat bowed her head, and vanished. _Who is right? As much as I'd like for it to be Sage…. I don't know for sure._

I left, the half-empty moon hanging daintily in the sky. It layered the forest in fleeting shadows, leaping, twirling, dancing. The pale glimmering light wavered, filling the forest with a dazzling light. It almost looked like snow, silent. I slunk in the shadows like I do, and soon I found myself in a silent camp. Almost too silent. One single squirrel lay in camp, and after quickly devouring it and giving myself a swift groom, I crept into my nest. It felt cold. Stone cold. Moonflight wasn't lying on other other side I had let her occupy since the rain and cold had started to blow in.

Glancing around in confusion, I realized she must be at the back of the cave with Thunderstorm. Anger threatened to overwhelm me, I just can't see those two together in a million years. He's overprotective, over-bearing. He's playing a game, a game in which she's the prize and I'm the opponent. Since now he has 'won' he's not going to care about her anymore. That's how my mom and dad were. My dad turned rogue, and my mother died in the epidemic. That scares me, because I don't want her to be hurt even if she's only a friend. _She's more than a friend… no _not _the way she and Thunderstorm are. She's my best friend._

But now… I'm not hers. I can consider her my best friend, but now… she can't call me a best friend. Or maybe even a friend after Thunderstorm is done with her. This turned me bitter, I know Thunderstorm, sadly, and because I do I know he'll force her to end her relationship with me or him, and who do you think she'll pick? Him, obviously.

I sighed a heavy sigh, and I set my thoughts aside to attempt to fall asleep. .. It ended up working and my dreams were troubled, consisting of Thunderstorm breaking Moonflight's heart and not caring, sad stuff like that. Blaze kept appearing randomly, one of the original founders of Blazing Scorch. He kept giving me glances that made me feel he wasn't telling me something, but he ignored my questions.

^.^.^.^.^.^

"Flamefur." My eyes opened immediately upon hearing my name. Moonflight was sitting next to me, staring at me through amber eyes.

"What is it? I hope it's something important because I'm kind of tired…."

"Thunder and I have some important things to tell you, and Thornstrike." She explained softly so as to not awake any other still-tired cats.

"Everybody already knows it, it's kind of obvious." I muttered as I closed my eyes again. If I just close my eyes and plug my ears….

"What is it everybody knows?" she demanded sharply, her gaze suddenly lit with fire.

"That you and that deputy are mates." I yawned with fake boredom as my gaze dulled. Why does she care if I know? I'm just a friend… if Thunderstorm hadn't convinced her to give up on me yet.

"H-how did you know?" She stammered, apparently she thought it was less obvious.

"Word gets out." I answered vaguely while twitching an ear.

"Who told you?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. I just shrugged casually.

"Who cares." I answered shortly while I turned away from her to hide my feelings, I don't want to make her life more complicated. I have no right.

"I do." She answered in a level, firm voice.

"I… er… may or may not have been… hunting?" lame excuse, I know, but a cat can hope, right?

"I have a mate now, Flamefur." She sounded as if she was scolding me.

"And that matters to me why?" I countered back stiffly.

"I thought… you still liked me if you're spying on me…." her voice trailed off uncertainly. I felt like my gaze was softening, but I forced it to stay calm and unwavering.

"I understand that you think it's Thunderstorm." I replied stiffly.

"I _know _that it's Thunder." her words may have been certain, but her voice sounded unsure, conflicting with the words.

"If you're sure." I closed my eyes as I bowed my head slightly.

"You… you don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you." I assured her, and I felt Thornstrike 'accidentally' flick me with his tail kind of sharply.

"Well I'm glad we can still be friends, I thought you'd stop talking to me because I chose Thunderstorm." Her eyes glittered somewhat nervously, and I spotted the deputy pad right next to where we were speaking. My fur started to bristle, but for the most part it stayed flat against my scruff.

"Bye." I murmured as the gray tabby strode up to her.

"Is he bothering you?" He growled low as Moonflight stepped away from me. My side felt cold where she did sit, even if her pelt didn't come into contact with mine.

"No he's fine." She assured him as she twisted her head around to give his muzzle reassuring lick. I swiftly looked away. My amber eyes met Thornstrike's slitted forest-green ones, holding disapproval in their depths.

"I have to go hunting, do you want to come with me?" Thunderstorm asked the white she-cat.

"Of course." She purred, and she didn't say anything to me as her lithe figure slipped out of the den quickly, quietly.

"Let. Her. Go." Thornstrike told me firmly before he too slipped out of the den. _Am I going to lose everybody? Everybody that ever talked to me or cared about me? Moonflight, Thornstrike, Thunderstorm used to be a friend…._ My loneliness threatened to overwhelm me, all I seem to ever do is push others away. That's all I can ever do. All I can ever do. All I can ever do.

The rain. I hadn't noticed the dark clouds forming overhead, but a drop splattered on my nose as I tiptoed out of the den. Here comes the rain again… falling on my head like a memory. A memory suddenly flashed wildly in my mind, and I froze.

It was raining. Dark, pouring, freezing, soaking. Acting on instinct, I slunk out of camp and raced like I always do. I raced to a river, a flood, a pond. It started in a shallow pond, but it moved downhill until it made roaring rapids. Flash flood. I heard a scream, and I raced to the source. I found Sage, trying to frantically swim, but her attempts failed and it made her sink faster. She disappeared too long, and without a second thought I dove into the rushing rapids, sloshing, churning, pounding.

I sank to the bottom and desperately searched for my friend, but the debris clouded my vision. Twoleg things, sticks, rocks, branches, anything you could think of was here. I felt something shift of its own accord, and the best I could I picked Sage up by the scruff and hauled her out of the water. I managed to bring her to land, but I lost my footing and I was plunged into the river once again. The rapids forced my head to stay under, and I gave up. I couldn't breathe. I am water, but my water-breathing isn't working….

My world went black, and my memory faded. I gasped and shook uncontrollably, but nobody was up so nobody else saw. Somewhere in the back of my mind something told me this wasn't merely a memory, but something else. Something else. Something else. Something else. Something else.

The rain splattered and soaked me, but for the life of me I couldn't recall what it was that I needed to know. I raced to the cave, it seemed to always be open when I needed it to be. When I needed it to be. Before entering I collected a mouse and after I slunk into the cave I swiftly gulped it down, I hadn't realized how hungry I was. But then I heard shuffling, and I stuck to the shadows. As usual. I heard a familiar voice, and another. One I liked, the other I hate.

"I think you got a pretty good idea of what I want to do." I heard Moonflight teasingly answer her mate, that mouse-dung of a deputy Thunderstorm. I immediately left and I seeked a better place where I could rest.

I found the cave that Thornstrike fled to when the foxes attacked… it wasn't that large but I made it cozy after I collected some heather and moss that was shielded from the rain by the trees.

I soon fell asleep, the rain driving me to sleep. _Here comes the rain again… falling on my head like a memory…. _

^.^.^.^.^.^

When I awoke I felt something in the back of my mind screaming something's wrong! Something is wrong! I immediately leapt to my paws, and darted out of the warm cave. I had no hesitation before I got soaked, but once I did I was less keen on helping whoever was in trouble or whatever is wrong. Memories. Memories. That one word played in my head as I scented for trouble. I suddenly smelled Moonflight, but no Thunderstorm. It was fairly fresh, and I followed it until I nearly fell into the rapids.

_I've seen this somewhere…. _I dimly thought in my mind. But I don't know where. I heard a shriek, and it felt painfully familiar. It's like a dream… only a dream of the dream. Flashing among the white froth forming from the rushing water, I saw something too solidly white to be the froth created from the sheer speed the water was moving at. Moonflight.

I raced to the edge of the water, and tried to reach her without swimming. _Wait you fool, you can swim! You are the master of water!_ If a life wasn't depending on my speed, I would have felt stupid. But there was no time for that, she could even be dead by now from inhaling too much water.

I leaped into the water without a second thought, and immediately her head went under the water. I opened my jaws as wide as I could as I grabbed her scruff, but her fur was the only thing I managed to grasp as she was whisked away from me. I attempted to grab her again, and this time it was more successful. I managed to haul us onto land, but it was painstakingly slow progress. Her heavy fur was weighing me down as I roughly deposited her on land. Immediately she coughed up water, but before I could haul my own self onto dry land, or however dry it was, my hind legs were caught in the current and I was swept away from the soaked she-cat.

I desperately tried to reach land, but the rain increased and more currents lying underwater were formed. And the one time I did get near land, the rain turned the dirt slick to where I almost instantly lost my grip. Just before I was forced underwater, I caught a glimpse of white streaking alongside me.

"Flamefur!" Moonflight was barely able to choke out, still coughing up little amounts of water clogging up her lungs. I held her gaze for one last time, and hers locked with mine. Then I was submerged and as I instinctually tried to breathe like I usually can, I found only water greeted me. I tried to cough, but only more water forced itself into my lungs. I tried to scream, but it was muffled by the dark, cold, gray water. I tried to swim, but my legs gave up and ended up churning the water helplessly. I tried to love, but she found another.

Here comes the rain again, falling on my head like a memory. That was the last sentence thought by Flamefur before his whole world went black, an endless pitch black.

_I love you, Moonflight…._

***crying* This is the saddest chapter ever :( I think this story was kind of going bleh so I decided there shall be a few more chapters, but then this is book is over... I'm so sorry. :( Thanks you to everyone who has reviewed and viewed! I'll start another book, I promise... Keep an eye out for it! I haven't decided at all what it'll be about or ANYTHING, but I promise I'll start another in place of this book. I really hope you all have enjoyed this book! I know I have. Except for this chapter maybe... :/**

**~Ashthief**


	22. I'm Sorry

**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

**Ugh I'm sorry I've tried working on ending this story and such, but I can't. My writing is horrible and my mind goes blank when I try to think about what to write next... sorry x;**

**BUT- I will write an epilogue asap and try to sum up what has happened in a bad way... I'll write it as quick as I can I promise. So yeah, I feel awful but I'm sorry I just can't write anymore, stupid writer's block x:**

**You guys absolutely blew me away with your reviews, I think I counted like... 12? THANK YOU**

**~Review replies~**

**Grayfur of WindClan- I'm so sorry I could never express how bad I feel x; I promise you I tried to drag the ending out longer, but I have the WORST case of writer's block. Ugh I'm sorry i:**

**Lucky333123- Thanks for your two replies, they are much appreciated :) I know I feel bad for killing Flamefur off... but this is somewhat of a tragedy I suppose. And I'm sorry, but I had to :d I ran out of ideas so I was like well... if I kill them all off it'll end. No, that is not a spoiler they may or may not actually all die x:**

**Who has no name- What about Flamey?**

**windclan is best- Thank you so much and sorry to you too that I'm ending it...**

**Fluffball569- Hiiiiii xD Good job on getting an account xD I'm sorry but he's dead... for good this time since Moonflight is a warrior and everything now x: And as for your second review... Yeah I'm sure everybody would be happy if Thunder died. In one of the original chapters I did make Thunder die but I hated it so I was like nah XD And as for your THIRD review... ugh I'm sorry I tried for your sake, I feel so bad x. x Everybody is making me feel AWFUL they're like oh my gosh I LOVE THIS BOOK DON'T END IT i; And is it raw fish you shall hit me with? Because I LOVE sushi ^.^**

**Frostdawn- Oh my gosh everybody is making me feel so guilty :( I'm sorry for the millionth time... again sorry. Yeah Flamey dies but if it's any help... Thunder does too. Just don't tell anyone o. O**

**Skylark of Field- I know it is x; Everything just seemed so happy I was like wait a sec... BOOM everything falls to pieces. I know that sound cruel but... i; Grrr why are you uncovering the plot... I MEAN great guess... xD**

**Kkatfoster- Thank you for the compliment. Lol I got nothing else o; **

**Moonbeam141- Yeah he died AGAIN... no I'm sorry but he did what he was meant to do so he walks with StarClan now x;**

**So yeah I'll get right on that for all you lovely viewers, and I can't say this enough but I'm sorry...**

**~Ashthief**


	23. Epilogue

****

**I know I said I'd update Monday or Tuesday... I finished it on Monday but I forgot to upload it and it just totally slipped my mind yesterday -_- I know this is awfully short, but there's not much to be said. After reading, you can check out my other story if you want, I would truly appreciate it :3 Or you could just totally ignore the fact I have another story because I ended this so badly... either way, thanks for reading. And don't worry, it has a god ending ;)**

EPILOGUE-

Many seasons had passed since that brutal day that Flamefur died. I had grieved like no other, and I felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest. But somehow, I managed to move on. I told Thunderstorm we weren't mates anymore, and of course he just had to give me a large scar slightly above my eye. He apologized like a meek kit, but I let him know we won't be friends either. And then everything I knew started to crumble….

(Flashback)

_Goodbye, Thunder,_ I thought sadly to myself as the gray tabby stormed off in the opposite direction of camp. Suddenly a large raindrop fell on my nose, and I leapt back in surprise. I didn't even realize dark clouds had began to form, I was so intent on getting my message across. But before I turned away from the tom completely, a large streak of lightning broke the normal dark light.

But with a terrible realization I wondered what that screech was. _Thunderstorm!_ I screeched in my head as I bolted to the general area of where the lightning struck the deputy. _That was a one in a million chance, and it chose to strike him down._

"Thunderstorm!" I called desperately as the fire was quickly extinguished by the pounding rain. When I found him he was twitching like a cat gone mad, his body jerking awkwardly. All I could do was watch as he let out screeches of agony, until he lay still. I bowed my head, and dragged him back to camp slowly. _I never did love you, but you were a cat worthy of respect… most of the time._

(Unflashback)

I shook my head at the memory, it had ended my problems with him, I used to think guiltily, until I was told StarClan sent the lightning. Burnstar made me deputy instead, and he died in the next battle that was not but a moon later, if that long.

(Flashback)

My leader lay before me, his old, battered body taking one last breath until he lay still. After sitting vigil I got my nine lives, and I led my clan into peace. But that's not the end of the story, not at all.

(Unflashback)

You see, a large band of rogues had been leading regular raids every half moon. We tried so many strategies, but none worked. But Sunflame came up with a plan, and we took the battle to them. He somehow knew there were other clans, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. Nobody asked how he knew of them, but he went and retrieved a lot more cats and we crushed the rogues. He was the star in the prophecy, he always was. And then, we achieved peace.

Only Thornstrike is left of my old clan, the cats I grew up with. I could hear him now, yelling at some apprentices as usual. Now he only liked a chosen few cats, nobody knows why he suddenly went all depressed.

I suddenly felt as if I was choking, the air would not come. I knew my whitecough turned to greencough. I'm not a medicine cat, but I know these are my last moments without stars in my pelt.

"Hey, Moonstar, I- Moonstar!" My deputy, Rabbitfur, raced to my side.

"I'm dying of that stupid greencough and I'm on my last two lives," I rasped as my last breaths were drawn shallowly. "Lead my clan well, Rabbitstar."

"Moonstar, you still have another life." His pale ginger pelt rippled with something like unease, but he chose his last words spoken to my carefully.

"I'm only a year younger than Thornstrike, I'll die of this greencough." I answered as my breaths racked my body painfully.

"Can I ask you something nobody else will tell me?" He murmured as his amber eyes were filled with loss already.

"Go ahead, my deputy," I coughed weakly as I closed my eyes.

"Who are my mother and father? I look nothing like Slipstream and Blueflame." I drew a sharp breath in, and thought _well, I'm about to go so he may as well know._

"I'm your mother, my loyal deputy." I coughed horribly, and his amber eyes widened. "Your father is… Flamefur. He was my best friend, but he drowned." _Thunderstorm will never deserve the title father._

"Goodbye, Moonstar. I'll lead your clan well, I promise." He promised softly as my last breath left my body. I felt his rough tongue softly scrape my fur as my spirit departed from my body.

^.^.^.^.^.^

"Flamefur!" I rushed up to my dead friend, and purred softly as he twined his tail with mine. We just stood like that for a while, my fur pressed into his.

"It's time to go home." He told me after he stepped away from me. All these seasons, and I still felt a burning desire to be with the handsome ginger tom. I just nodded, and he led me through a path of stars, their cold feel gone and replaced with warmth.

When we arrived, old friends and even Burnstar met me joyfully. But I saw Thunderstorm keep back, an envious look in his eyes. I noticed Flamefur return it, only with a look that said back off.

When everybody left, Flamefur took me to a small cave far away from everybody else.

"So I'm a father, huh?" His amber eyes twinkled in a new light I hadn't seen before.

"As far as I'm concerned, you are Rabbitfur's father." I answer as I pressed myself against him, enjoying the warm touch of his fur I never had the chance to feel before.

"You know, I am truly the father," he murmured in my ear as I licked his cheek. I froze, my eyes widening.

"What are you talking about?" I asked quickly, my bewilderment confusing me.

"Had Rabbitfur had any connection to Thunderstorm, all would be lost. So StarClan changed it somehow to where he was actually mine. Where do you think he got the ginger pelt from?"

"So Thunderstorm has no claim on him." It was worded as a question, but it was truly a statement. "Rabbitfur is safe."

"Yes, and so are we." His nose touched mine, and from then on I was safe. The clans prospered, and darkness failed to hang over their heads. Not all stories end in happiness, but mine did. I am Moonstar, former leader of FireClan, and this was my story from birth to death.

**THE END. I think I liked this story in the beginning, then it just got worse and worse so I decided to end it. Hope you guys liked it, and thank you for reading and thank you for all the support I've been getting for this story :)**

**ALSO- I'm working on another story which, in my opinion, is about twenty times better. I promise I'll write the other slower so I won't have a major writer's block, so check it out please. Just btw, it is extremely different than this story. I'm just experimenting with different personalities for the cats and such... It's called "Things I Lost In The Fire"... check it out if you want and thanks again for all the reviews received and thanks for reading :) And once again sorry for the terribly short ending. Have a great day!**

**~Ashthief**


End file.
